


My Truest Self

by StorySpinner22



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Almost Kiss, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Awkwardness, Confessions, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Plans, F/M, Falling In Love, Forehead Touching, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Murder, Sanditon, Sidlotte - Freeform, Star-crossed, awkward civility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorySpinner22/pseuds/StorySpinner22
Summary: The story picks up where the first season ended. Broken hearted, Charlotte and Sidney part ways. However, a month into their separation, Mary Parker takes ill. Charlotte comes back to Sanditon to care of the children. Sidney, wanting to help his brother, and escape the wedding plans for the unnecessarily large wedding, returns as well. They are forced into awkward civility, while wishing things were different. Will fate leave them cruelly apart or will the stars align and let them be together.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 332
Kudos: 335





	1. Chapter 1

### Chapter One

#### Charlotte Heywood POV - Saying goodbye through a carriage window.

The carriage bounced and rocked its way across the bright green clifftop, carrying Miss Charlotte Heywood away from the man who stirred her heart, swept it up in love, and then broke it.

She stared straight ahead, desperate to ignore the urge to look back, only it was too strong. Slowly she turned in her seat and stared back at Sidney Parker through the small window on the back wall of the carriage. She had to have one last look. Chances were she would never see him again, and she needed to see him one last time. A part of her hoped he wouldn’t be there, that he would have gotten on his horse and hied off, but when she looked back, there he stood, in the same spot, the reins of his horse in one hand and his hat in the other. His gaze, forlorn and defeated, penetrated the retreating carriage and pierced Charlotte’s soul. 

He didn’t want her to go, just as she didn’t want to leave, but there was no choice. He was promised to another, not for love, but as a means to save his brother from financial ruin. Sidney was selflessly giving up his happiness to keep his brother from debtor’s prison. Charlotte understood his choice, and even supported it, but knowing why he broke her heart, didn’t lessen the hurt.

She watched as Sidney slowly lifted his hat and solemnly placed it on the horn of his saddle. Overwrought with emotion, he fisted his hand around the reins and lowered his head to his horse’s neck, seeming to seek comfort from the creature. 

A tear slipped from Charlotte’s eyes and trailed slowly down to her chin as she watched his despair. There it met the others, until their weight was too great, and they fell, wetting the top of her traveling frock. 

She watched until he was no more than a speck on the horizon, and still she watched for a minute more, her heart hoping, where her mind wouldn’t allow, that he might gallop up, stop her carriage, take her in his arms, kiss her silly and then swear to find another way. The fact that he was his truest self with her meant that he couldn’t be with another, not for any reason. 

It was selfish, but in that brief moment she didn’t care. If he had caught her carriage she would have agreed, she would have kissed him, she would have never let him go. 

As the carriage swayed her along their journey, the view from the back window remained riderless. Knowing it was for the best, she turned and settled against the midnight blue velvet of the carriage seat and tried to muffle her sobs. 

It was over, truly over, and she didn’t think her soul could bear the pain. 

#### Sidney Parker POV - Watching her ride away with his heart.

Sidney watched the love of his life glide away as the sun began its descent in the horizon. He dug his fist into his thigh and grit his teeth, fighting the urge to mount his horse and race toward the departing carriage. 

Seeing her tear stained face through the carriage window had nearly ended him. He couldn’t breathe, not properly. Air wooshed in and out of his lungs in uneven heaves as his heart beat a riot in his chest. Every fiber of his being was crying out with the injustice of the moment. It was the second time in his life that he watched a woman he wanted ride away.

Only this time was different. What he felt when Eliza married another was a drop in a well compared to how he felt at this moment, as Charlotte left him. He felt as though she took his heart with her, and the beating that raced against his ribcage was only an echo of the pain he endured when he told her of his plan to marry Eliza to save his brother. Since that moment he lived without a soul, with no heart to guide him. He was merely a shell.

The carriage disappeared and suddenly all the strength in his body left him. His legs buckled and he sank to the road. He knelt in the muddied lane on top of the clifftop and put his head in his hands while his heart bled. He wished for a small moment that things were different. He wished, his fool of a brother, had spent the money for the insurance that would have rebuilt Sanditon after the fire. He wished he had been able to propose to Charlotte, keeping her with him forever. He wished, for a painful moment, that everything was different.

He lifted his head and stared out over the green grass and found the spot where he kissed Charlotte for the first time. He closed his eyes and let the memory of that moment fill him. 

The nervousness that had filled him had been so unfamiliar, so unnerving, that he spoke awkwardly, unsurely. The experience was so foreign he nearly gave up, but then she smiled sweetly and assured him that she would rather walk along the cliff top then go into town for her fitting. 

He found himself confessing his infatuation with their conversation the night before. The night he told her that he didn’t leave for London with Eliza, because he was his truest self when he was with her, and he wanted to stay. Once she admitted her own fascination with that moment, he knew that their lips would meet. It was inevitable. He needed to claim those lips for his, and he did. 

The kiss itself was dizzying. The fresh air whipped around them in an unnoticed frenzy. The shiver up his spine had nothing to do with the wind and everything to do with the woman in his arms and what she made him feel. He knew, then and there, in that perfect moment, that he would make her his wife. 

Only fate had other plans, and he was doomed to live a half-life without the part of him that made him feel alive. 

#### Charlotte Heywood POV - I must return to Sanditon.

##### One Month Later

Charlotte stared out over the rolling emerald hills with a spattering of wildflowers growing throughout the expanse, but she didn’t see any of the beauty. Her mind’s eye was busy conjuring up the face of Sidney Parker right before he kissed her on the cliff top. It was a favorite pastime of late, remembering the flirtations of their past. It hurt to remember, but she couldn’t help herself. Very little seemed to distract her at home. She pulled her eyes from the view and blinked, trying to keep herself in the present. 

She looked around her family’s sitting room as a blur of color and screams raced past the open doorway. Two of her siblings, she couldn’t be sure which, were playing a raucous game of tag.

“Good morning, Miss Charlotte. There is a post from Mr. Parker of Sanditon.” Jocelyn, their housekeeper, held out a folded and sealed parchment. 

Charlotte jumped up and hurried to her. She made herself slow as she reached Jocelyn, reaching sedately for the missive with a serene smile, though every cell in her body was desperate to rip it out of her hands and race to a private corner to read Sidney’s words.

“Thank you, Jocelyn.”

The housekeeper nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Alone, Charlotte raced to the settee and sat, loosening the seal and unfolding the letter.  
Her heart sank as she read, it was from Tom Parker, not Sidney. Her heart sank deeper as she continued reading. Mary Parker was ill, very ill. Tom was entreating her to come back to Sanditon. The children were worried about their mother and only wanted Charlotte. He knew it was a lot to ask, but would she consider returning to Sanditon?

Charlotte jumped from the couch, shoved the letter in her pocket and raced to find her mother. She needed to prepare at once.

It took half a day, but she was on her way to Sanditon by lunch. Charlotte tried to let the swaying carriage soothe her anxiousness as she forced herself to relax against the deep blue velvet seat. She was at the town limits now and would soon be arriving at the Parker’s residence. She didn’t send word of her arrival, knowing she would arrive before the letter did. They weren’t expecting her, but she didn’t believe that would matter. She prayed that Mary would recover and a small part of her prayed that Sidney would not be there. Of course, another part of her prayed he would, but she pushed that part of herself down. She didn’t need or want his distraction. She was in Sanditon for his brother and sister-in-law, not him. 

She doubted the prayer was necessary though. He would be safely ensconced in London, with his fiancée. Though she did wonder if he had come home due to Mary’s illness. 

Charlotte sat up straight and raised her chin. It didn’t matter even if he did. She wasn’t here for him.

The carriage came to a stop at the familiar door. Not wasting any time, Charlotte descended the carriage stair and immediately knocked on the door. It opened to Tom’s haggard face. His eyes lit up when they settled on Charlotte.

“Charlotte!” he cried. “You came!”

“Of course, Mr. Parker. There is no place I would rather be.”

“Please come inside.” He gestured wildly as he held the door open for her.

Charlotte walked past him and wondered if he had rested at all. His manner was very manic. 

“How is she, Mr. Parker?”

His face fell and worry pulled the edges of his mouth down to a frown. 

“She is not well, Charlotte. I must confess that I am at a loss. I do not know how to help her.”

“You said in your letter that she has a high fever and terrible cough.”

“Yes.”

“My mother has a way with sickness and sent me with a tincture to help those very symptoms. Would you mind if I gave some to Mrs. Parker?”

“At this point, I’m willing to try anything. Please, please do, the sooner the better.”

“I will, straight away.”

Charlotte hurried down the hall, she didn’t bother to remove her pelisse. She opened her purse and took out the bottle of medicine her mother sent and hurried into Mary’s room, Tom followed and closed the door behind him. 

Her friend lay amidst piles of linen. Her blonde hair matted to her head with sweat. Her eyes were closed and her breath was labored. Charlotte rushed to her side and felt her forehead. Heat saturated the contact. Quickly she set her bag down and prepared the tincture, placing several drops under Mary’s tongue. Mary’s face contorted with distaste. Charlotte knew from past experience that the concoction was bitter and unpalatable. She glanced at the bedside table and found an undrunk cup of tea. She added the tincture, lifted it to Mary’s mouth, and coaxed her to drink. Quite out of her head, Mary didn’t seem to recognize Charlotte, but sipped the tea at her lips. Once it was gone, Charlotte stayed by her side and mopped her forehead with the cloth and water next to the bed. After 20 minutes or so, Mary’s breath evened a bit and she fell into a more restful sleep. 

Tom stepped up next to Charlotte and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

“Thank you, Charlotte,” he choked, tears in his eyes. “She hasn’t rested so peacefully since this dreaded sickness took hold of her.”

“I am happy to be of help. It is my dearest wish that she recuperates quickly.”

“With you here, that may just happen.” He took her hand. “Thank you.”

Charlotte nodded. “Let us leave the room so she can rest.”

“Yes.” 

Together they left the room, closing the door quietly behind them. They started down the hall.

“I had the footman take your bags to Sidney’s house.”

Charlotte looked at him sharply. “Sidney’s house?”

“Yes, my dear, the doctor entreated us to move the children out of the house lest they get sick. Sidney is in London and since his house is unoccupied, we have made use of it.”

“That makes sense, Mr. Parker.” Relief flooded through Charlotte. A part of her wanted to see Sidney, but she knew it would be a mistake.

“Thank you. I will head their straightaway to unpack, change out of my traveling clothes and see the children.”

Tom nodded sadly. “I miss seeing the children, but Sidney does only live down the street, so I shall pop over when I can to see them.”

“Of course, the children will love that. If you don’t mind, Mr. Parker, I would like to come daily while the children nap in order to see Mrs. Parker. Would that be all right?”

“Yes, Charlotte, you must. You are our dear friend and having you nearby will only strengthen Mary. Please come when you can.”

“I will, Mr. Parker.”

Charlotte looked at Tom and saw that he looked distracted. In fact, his gaze continually darted over his shoulder. Taking pity on the man, she stopped and took his hand.

“Please, Mr. Parker, go check on Mrs. Parker. I can find my way to Sidney’s without a problem.”

“Thank you, Miss Heywood. The children will be thrilled to see you, they have missed you terribly. They will shout their excitement as soon as they see you.”

“It will be the same for me,” she said as she patted his arm. “I have missed them so much. Please, leave me now and be with your wife.”

“Are you sure, Miss Heywood?”

“I am positive, Mr. Parker. Please go be with Mrs. Parker.”

“I will. Thank you, dear, I most certainly will.” He turned and hurried back to Mary’s room. 

Charlotte continued down the stairs and out of the house. She began her walk to Sidney’s home. The sun was shining and a light breeze flirted with the curl that lay against the collar of her pelisse. She looked up to see that much of Sanditon was still in disrepair. It saddened her to see the burned-out buildings and hoped they would stand true and strong once more. She hoped Sidney’s sacrifice would make it so. It would break her heart to see Tom Parker’s dreams come to an end. They were such beautiful dreams and she enjoyed living in them. It was strange, she thought as she strolled, she felt more at home here, in Sanditon, than she did in Willingden, the home she had always known.

She arrived at Sidney’s house and knocked. The butler opened the door.

“Hello, Miss Heywood.” Radcliff, Sidney’s butler, said, helping her out of her pelisse. “We have been expecting you. The children are above stairs in a makeshift schoolroom. The footman will show you to your room and then bring you to the children.”

“Thank you, Radcliff, I would appreciate it.”

Radcliff nodded and signaled the footmen to escort Charlotte. She followed him up the stairs. They stopped at the second door on the right.

“Mr. Parker’s room is across the hall, Miss, but he is not in residence. This room will be your room.” He opened the door and Charlotte walked through. The room was lovely. Soft colors of lavender and green adorned with rich furnishings. Her trunks sat against the wall; she would unpack them later. Instead she walked to the window and looked out over Sanditon. The blue sky shone bright over the familiar buildings with nary a cloud in sight. Out over the horizon, she could peek at the ocean, folding in on itself and pounding the sand. The bathing carts sat on the beach, ready to help relieve the ailments of those who wanted to bathe in the sea.

She loved this little seaside town. She realized in that moment that Sanditon truly was her home, in a way Willingden was not. Here was where her heart was, and it saddened her, because her heart was broken, but that didn’t have to last. She fell in love here once before she could do it again. After all, she was surrounded by love. She loved the beach and the cliff top. She loved the parish itself and all of its inhabitants. Sanditon was unique and filled with quirky, genuine and even outspoken residents, some of which she was happy to call her friends. She loved this place, the people in it, and surely that would lend itself to heal her heart and open it to love again in the future.

She turned from the window and stepped out of the room. The footman nodded and proceeded down the hall to the last room. He opened the door to the children’s makeshift schoolroom, bowed and then left. 

Charlotte observed that the bedroom had been converted nicely. The bed had been removed and a table and chairs now sat in a prominent spot near a blackboard. Varying forms of distraction littered the perimeter and that is where she found the children. At the sound of the door, the children turned. Their little gazes shot to Charlotte as she stepped in.

“Charlotte!” they cried in unison, jumping up and running to her.

“Hello, darlings! Did you miss me?” Charlotte asked as she knelt and scooped them all up in her arms, hugging them tightly. 

“We missed you so much!” Alecia cried, hugging her tight. Jenny and Henry followed suit and soon they were a giggling mess, each talking over the other. Finally, the excitement died down and a sad pallor settled over the group.

“Our mother is very ill,” Jenny said matter of factly, though her chin quivered with the words.

“I know, Jenny, I know, but she will get stronger every day.” They nodded solemnly. Charlotte exhaled and tried to lift their spirits. “Shall we go on a little outing to get some fresh air?”

They nod eagerly.

“Wonderful.” She smiled at the children’s governess. “Would that be all right, Miss. Naylor?”

“Of course, Miss Heywood. I was just about to suggest a stroll with the children.”

Charlotte smiled and looked back at the children. “Then I have come at the perfect time, now go get your coats and such, and we will be on our way. I think a trip to the beach is just what the doctor ordered.”

They scrambled for the door and Charlotte followed, smiling. She stepped into the hall and her heart stuttered, stopping her dead in her tracks. The smile melted from her face.

Sidney stood in the hall greeting the children as they hugged him. He looked wonderful as he returned the children’s affections.

“We’re going to the beach with Miss Heywood,” Jenny sang out. 

“That is wonderful, Jenny. You will have a marvelous time; I have no doubt. After all, Miss Heywood is very diverting.”

They nodded happily. “Will you come with us, Uncle Sidney? Will you?”

“I’m afraid I cannot today, my little imps, but I promise to do so before I return to London.”

“Yay!” The children cried before they raced off to get their jackets. The governess nodded to Sidney and followed the children down the stairs. 

Sidney stood, his gaze transfixed on Charlotte, his dust covered coat swirled around his equally filthy hessians. He held his hat in his hands and his heart in his eyes. 

“Charlotte.” He turned the hat over and over in his hands. “Er, Miss Heywood,” he corrected himself.

Charlotte swallowed hard before speaking, “Mr. Parker.”

He cleared his throat.

“I didn’t realize you would be here.”

“Your brother asked me to come, to help look after the children. I was told you were not in residence.”

Sidney nodded and gave her a sad smile.

“Of course.” He shifted his stance. “I was not planning to be, but Tom sent word of Mary’s illness, and I came home to see if I could be of assistance.”

“That is very kind of you.”

He nodded, seeming to want to say more, but no words left his lips.

“It occurs to me, Mr. Parker, that it isn’t proper for me to stay at your home with you in residence.”

He cleared his throat and gave a quick perfunctory raise of his lips; it was a ghost of a grin. “Of course. Yes, that did occur to me. Not to worry, Miss Heywood. I will stay at Tom’s house.” He raised his hand when she started to protest. “You and the children should remain here, far from the illness.”

“What about you, Mr. Parker. I would not like it if you were to catch it.”

His grin, still a ghost, and a sad one at that, rendered her heart in pieces. “Not to worry, Miss Heywood. I shall endeavor to stay healthy. Please do not worry on my behalf. I do not deserve it.”

“Do not say such things,” Charlotte demanded sharply.

“I say them because they are true. I hurt you, most grievously, and I cannot abide the pain I’ve caused.” He moved forward within an arm’s length of her. “I’m so sorry, Charlotte. I’ve said it before, and I say it again, because I mean it from the bottom of my soul. I wish things were different, but they are not, and it pains me to know that I have hurt you.”

Charlotte swallowed back the tears that threatened her. She looked up and tried to give him a genuine smile. Though she feared her water filled eyes gave away her pain. “Mr. Parker, I do not blame you for the choice you made. Truly. It was nobly done. I will not deny that I felt pain, but I have to believe that with time, and new affection, the pain will abate, and I too will find happiness.” She smiled tremulously. “You have to know that happiness is all I wish for you as well.”

He nodded.

“Good. Let us be friends then.” She held out her hand.

Sidney's large hand enveloped her own and his warmth spread throughout the area. It was always this way when he touched her. It was like the warmth in her body recognized the warmth in his and pooled in those areas. It did not matter where he touched her, or if her skin was bare or clothed, she always felt the warmth.

Their hands lingered a moment longer than was proper. Charlotte let go first.

“Well, Mr. Parker,” she said with forced frivolity. “I will be off. The children are eager to walk on the beach, and I must admit I am eager to do the same. I missed Sanditon immensely while away, and I am so happy to have returned.”

“Please, do not let me keep you, Miss Heywood. I hope you enjoy the outing.”

She nodded and skirted past him to head down the stairs. Her heart ached and grew cold as she parted from him. Will it always be this way? She wondered. No. She would not let it. Today was the day that she would seek her own happiness, even at the cost of her heart, as Sidney would always hold it, but she could not live in the memory of a future that would never be. She would look forward and find happiness and a family of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

#### Chapter Two

##### Sidney POV - He wanted her happiness, didn’t he?

Sidney knocked on the door of his brother’s house and waited to be admitted. He appeared calm, but his insides were a riotous mess and had been since he arrived home, dusty and tired, to find out that the love of his life was above stairs and apparently staying in his house. He didn’t know how to feel about any of it. 

He sighed to himself. That wasn’t true. He knew how he felt about Charlotte being in his house. He was thrilled, but he wasn’t supposed to be. He was engaged. He broke Charlotte’s heart after nearly making her a promise of forever. He deserved to feel wretched, and to be fair, part of him did. He felt wretched for having hurt Charlotte, and for having to live a lonely existence, next to a woman he didn’t love, while the woman who consumed him was across the hall.

He had come to realize, while planning this unnecessarily elaborate wedding, that he did not love Eliza, worse was the knowledge that he probably never did. Eliza had been an infatuation of youth. A quick tumble through something hot. He proposed on a whim, equating that heat to love, and was devastated when she left him for another, but for him it had been more about losing what he wanted than being heartbroken.

His love for Charlotte, on the other hand, took root slowly. Getting to know her, wanting to be around her, not wanting to leave her, ever, and the emotions those needs created wove together with her own, drawing them nearer and nearer until they intertwined, a tangled copse in a forest of emotion where it was difficult to see where one ended and the other began.

So, yes, he was thrilled to see her, but ached knowing she couldn’t be his. 

His hand clenched in a tight fist and he forced himself to relax. His brother could never know the depth of his despair, for he would be devastated, and that wouldn’t do. His brother was a good man, with the best of hearts. He deserved more than financial and social ruin because of a mistake. 

His brother’s butler, Martin, opened the door and ushered Sidney in, taking his coat and hat. Something he didn’t allow his own butler to do earlier at his own home. Once he found out Charlotte was there. He had hurried up the stairs, dusty and dirty, to see her with his own eyes. 

Once he was defrocked the butler spoke, “Mr. Parker is upstairs attending to Mrs. Parker.”

“Thank you, Martin.”

Martin nodded and Sidney made his way upstairs; knocking lightly on his brother’s bedroom door. Surprise etched on Tom’s face when he answered and saw Sidney.

“Sidney!” He reached out and hugged his brother. “I did not think you would come.”

Sidney returned his embrace. “How is she?”

Worried lines formed on Tom’s brow. “She is not well, brother.”

“May I see her?”

“Of course.” Tom stepped back and ushered his brother inside his wife’s sickroom. 

The room itself was stifling, the windows were shut, curtains drawn tight. A fire roared in the fireplace. 

Sidney stepped up to the bed and reached out to hold Mary’s hand. It was cold and clammy, despite the temperature of the room. 

“Her fever has lessened, thanks to the tincture Charlotte brought from her dear mother.” He smiled gravely at Sidney. “I do not know what we would do without Miss Heywood. She has been a blessing to us all.”

Sidney nodded. There was nothing he could add. She was a blessing, and his curse, all wrapped up in a charming spencer and bonnet.

“Speaking of Miss Heywood.” He let go of Mary’s hand and patted it before moving their conversation to the other side of the room. He did not want to disturb Mary, but knew his brother did not want to leave the bedroom. “She is staying at my house.”

“Yes, you were not in residence, so we thought taking the children there was best and since Charlotte came to help, it made sense that she should stay there as well.” 

“True, but I am in residence now.”

“Oh, dear! You are correct, that would not be proper at all.” Tom looked stricken. “What are we to do? Charlotte can’t stay in the home of a bachelor without a chaperone.”

“Do not concern yourself, Tom. Miss Heywood and the children should stay put. I will come and stay here, if that is all right.”

“No, no, that will not do at all.” Tom said fiercely. “The doctor said that all in residence should move elsewhere as this fever of Mary’s could be quite catching. We are only to allow small visitations with young healthy adults. Only I, and a handful of servants, remain behind and only because they refuse to leave Mary. You really should not be here either. It would not do for you to catch this terrible sickness before you are to be wed. Mary would never forgive herself once she recovers and that simply won’t do, Sidney. It simply won’t do. No, we must think of something else.”

“Has the inn been repaired, perhaps I can stay there?”

“No, it is next to be finished, but it is not inhabitable at the moment; and all of the available spaces in Sanditon are being used to house the families whose homes were damaged in the fire.” Tom’s face brightened and he clapped his hands once. “I’ve got it! Bring Miss Lambe to stay with you in your residence. She is your ward, and though that is not a typical chaperone, under the dire circumstances she can serve to protect Charlotte’s reputation.”

Sidney considered staying in his own home. On the one hand he would love to have Charlotte within arm’s length, though no closer to be sure, but on the other, it would be torture. 

It seemed there was little choice in the matter. He would have to remain at home, as there was nowhere else to go. Besides, he had been thinking of ways to repair and strengthen his relationship with Georgiana and removing her from Mrs. Griffiths’ care and bringing her home would be a good start.

“Yes, I think that plan will work. I will hie off straight away and gather Miss Lambe and her things and bring her back to my house.”

“Thank you, Sidney. I know this is a disruption for you,” he said with a smile, “but perhaps it is one to get used to. Once you and Eliza marry and have children, your life will be full of unexpected interruptions. It is best to get used to it now.”

Sidney gave him a forced smile. “You would know better than I, brother.” Sidney walked back to Mary and squeezed her hand one last time before turning to leave. “Give her my love when she awakens, will you?”

“Of course. She will be happy to know that you came to check on her.”

“I came to check on you as well, brother,” Sidney said as he opened the bedroom door and turned back to Tom. “How are you?”

“I’m worried, though, now I have hope. Mary had been in quite a state prior to Charlotte’s arrival.” He looked over his shoulder sadly. “However, once she gave Mary the tincture her mother made, Mary’s fever eased and she rested peacefully. This gives me hope that she will regain the strength she needs to fight this fever and win.”

“I have no doubt she will, Tom, no doubt. Mary is a fighter and she does not give up easily.”

“No,” Tom said solemnly, “she does not. I believe, she is the best of all women, and she must recover. She must. I cannot imagine my life without her.”

“I pray you never will.”

Tom nodded and said a final farewell, closing the door after Sidney. 

A little while later, Sidney arrived at Mrs. Griffiths’.

“Mr. Parker!” Mrs. Griffiths greeted him. “We were not expecting you.”

“I apologize for the lack of announcement, Mrs. Griffiths, but I came home from London to check on Mrs. Tom Parker. She has become very ill.”

“I did hear that, Mr. Parker. I am sorry to hear of it. She is in our nightly prayers.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Griffiths.”

“Have you come to see Miss Lambe?”

“No, actually, Mrs. Griffiths, I have come to bring Miss Lambe to stay at my home. I will remain in Sanditon for the time being and would like to have Miss Lambe stay with me while I’m there.”

“Oh!” Clearly flustered, Mrs. Griffiths clasped her hands together. “I hope there has been nothing to want while Miss Lambe has stayed here.”

“No, not at all, Mrs. Griffiths. You have been a superb caretaker for Georgiana. It is simply that I have been lax in my duties as her guardian, and I would like to make up for that.” He smiled winningly at the proprietress. “Please know that I hold your establishment in the highest regard, and I will give a hearty recommendation to any that need your services.”

Mrs. Griffiths beamed. “Why, thank you, Mr. Parker. Let me go and fetch Miss Lambe. I will have a maid start packing her belongings and a footman will deliver them to your home this afternoon along with the final bill for Miss Lambe’s stay.”

“That would be wonderful, thank you. Shall I wait here for Georgiana?”

She nodded as she left the room. “Yes, please do. I will return promptly with your ward.”

Sidney watched her go and hoped he was able to smooth any ruffled feathers with his unexpected arrival and termination of her services. It was true that he wanted to repair his relationship with Georgiana, though he left out the part of needing Miss Lambe as a chaperone while Charlotte stayed in his house. No sense in setting tongues wagging if not necessary. It was better to have Georgiana safely ensconced prior to society’s notice of the near impropriety.

Georgiana came down the stairs, quicker than a lady should, and raced to Sidney.

“Is it true?” she demanded. “Am I to finally leave this place?”

“Yes, Georgiana, it is true. I’ve come to collect you. We will be moving immediately into my house here in Sanditon.”

Her face fell, “Not to London then?”

“No. My brother’s wife is very ill, and I am staying to be of assistance and support.”

Mrs. Griffiths walked into the room and Sidney watched Georgiana stifle an eye roll.

“Mr. Parker, I apologize. Miss Lambe still needs to change her gown and collect her necessities. She ran from the room before completing the tasks as asked.” She gave Georgiana an admonishing look, and this time Georgiana did nothing to mask the eye roll.

“That is quite all right, Mrs. Griffiths. Georgiana was simply excited at the prospect of spending more time with me. Isn’t that right?” he asked Georgiana, brow raised, daring her to say anything other than that.

“Absolutely, and now that my excitement has passed, I shall run upstairs and collect my things.”

“You shall walk upstairs, my dear.” Mrs. Griffiths said severely.

Sidney stifled a grin as he watched Georgiana exaggerate a sedate walk up the stairs. He schooled his features into a scowl when Mrs. Griffiths looked at him. Inside, though, he enjoyed Georgiana’s spirit.

It was a new experience. Prior to meeting Charlotte, and even just after meeting her, he would have found this entire experience, not only tedious, but an utter nuisance. 

Now, however, thanks to Charlotte, he could see that Georgiana was stifled here. She was used to island life, which was historically more relaxed. She was not used to rules governing her every move. She had not been born into such a life, of course it was difficult. 

He thought he understood those challenges when he was tasked with her guardianship, but now, he realized, he didn’t let that understanding adjust his actions. He treated her as if she was spoiled, when in reality, she was simply bucking the stringent expectations that she never had before. He would do better.

A little while later, Georgiana returned. She had donned an afternoon dress of white with a pale pink spencer and white bonnet with a pink silk ribbon trim. She looked very fetching.

“You look lovely, Georgiana.” He offered her his arm. She looked at him strangely and hesitated before reaching out and taking his proffered escort.

They bid Mrs. Griffiths goodbye, and she promised to have Georgiana’s belongings delivered by that afternoon.

Sidney helped Georgiana into the carriage and seated himself across from her once she was settled.

“Why are you doing this?” she demanded the second the carriage began to roll.

Normally, he would simply brush off such a question, but today he did not. It would not do to ignore her question or make up a half truth, not when he is trying to turn over a new leaf with her.

“I want you to come and stay with me for two reasons. Firstly, I believe that I could be doing a better job as your guardian.” He ignored her unladylike snort. “Secondly,” he said with a raised brow, “because my brother’s wife is so ill, the children need to be relocated to a sickness free environment. They did not know I was planning to return to Sanditon, so they have taken them to my residence and asked Miss Heywood to attend them.”

That bit of information perked Georgiana up. “Charlotte is coming?”

“She is, in fact, already here.”

Georgiana narrowed her eyes. “I see. So, you need me to chaperone as it would be improper to stay at your house, alone.”

“That is correct. I knew that you and Charlotte have become close, so I did not think it would be a burden.”

Georgiana sat back and crossed her arms. “You are lucky that I have missed my friend dearly, otherwise I would have protested simply on principle.”

“And what principle would that be?”

“The principle that you don’t own me,” she replied with severity.

He looked at her sharply, and he felt a pang at her words. “If this is how you think I see you?” She tilted her head and raised her brows. Sidney was trying to wrap his mind around it. “Georgiana, no. I do not see you in that regard, not in the least, and if I have given you that impression then I owe you my deepest apologies. You are not my property. I do not own you. I do not wish to own you, or anyone else.” He sat back and wrinkled his brow. “I am your protector. That is all. Your father bestowed that honor on me, and I apologize for not taking better care with my promise.” When she said nothing, he leaned forward and tried to project his earnestness. “Truly, Georgiana, I hope that it is not too late. I hope that you will give me a chance to prove that I care for you, and your future, and I only want you to have a happy life.”

“Honestly, Mr. Parker. I do not know what to believe.” She frowned. “A few months ago, I would not have believed anything you said, but after hearing Charlotte speak of you, and your actions rescuing me from that wretch who raced to Gretna Green with me, I began to think that maybe I was wrong,” she paused and considered him with a frown. “Of course, then you broke my best friend’s heart, and she went away, so I’ve come to believe that my original estimation of your character is the truth.”

The words hit Sidney like a slap, he spoke with a clenched jaw, “I understand the loss of your friend was hard, especially in a town where you have little acquaintance, but understand this, hurting Charlotte was never my intention, ever,” he bit out the word, “and in fact, I bleed every day with the loss of her. I did not pursue a permanent relationship with her, because I could not.”

“Why?” she spat. “Was she not pretty enough, not rich enough? Mrs. Campion is certainly both of those things and is obviously more suited to your liking.”

“Charlotte is everything,” he yelled, slapping his hand against the wall of the carriage. “She is all I want! She is all I will ever want!” 

The echo of his words seemed to linger between them. Neither spoke for a long moment, and the anger drained out of him with every passing second. Finally, he spoke stiffly, “I apologize for painting myself a monster in your eyes, but make no mistake; any upset or torture you could devise to make me pay, will pale in comparison to the utter desolation I feel every day.” 

Sidney shook his head, the conversation was getting out of hand. Sidney didn’t want to get into it any further, so he simply said, “Traditionally English marriage has less to do with a pursuit of love and more to do with economical security or social climbing.” He sat back and looked out the window. “My upcoming nuptials hold with the traditional marital vows, and there is no love on my part.”

Georgiana didn’t say anything for a long moment, but then skewered him with only a few words. “Somehow that is worse.”

He looked her in the eye and spoke with complete self-loathing, “I agree.”

“Then why do it?”

“Because, I love my brother, and I cannot marry for love and watch him carted off to debtors’ prison while my sister in law and her children are forced to live off the charity of others.” He sat back once more, looked out of the window, and spoke with resigned finality. “I broke our hearts for that alone.”

Georgiana stared at Sidney for a long time, not saying a word. He didn’t return the glance but noticed from the corner of his eye. Finally, she spoke in the forthright manner he had come to realize was her natural style and not impertinence. “Why are you telling me this?”

The question caught him off-guard making him laugh with complete self-deprecation. “Honestly, I have no idea. It seemed I couldn’t bottle it any longer.”

She considered this before smiling wryly. “Yes, well, it was a lot to keep bottled up.”

He nodded and gave a soft snort of agreement.

After a moment, Georgiana said with sympathy, “I’m sorry about Mary. I always liked her.”

He took a breath and tried to relax. It seemed like every muscle in his body was strained. “Thank you, Georgiana.” He smiled sadly. “She always liked you, too.”

She nodded and then asked, “I take it your brother doesn’t know what you are doing for him.”

“Tom?” he laughed. “No, Tom believes that I have rekindled an old flame in Eliza.”

“Haven’t you? I was told that you were engaged, but she jilted you, and you have pined for her ever since.”

“You were given misinformation. Once upon a time, I held affection for Eliza, and yes, we were engaged for a short time, but when she broke our engagement and left me for another, I let her go,” he shook his head, “and when she came back into my life, I did briefly wonder if there was anything there, and I thought to rekindle that feeling, but your friend made sure those thoughts were fleeting for Charlotte took up residence in my heart and mind and never left.”

Georgiana smiled. 

The carriage stopped. Sidney looked out of the window. “Well, it appears we have arrived.” He looked at Georgiana. “Charlotte took the children on an outing to the beach. We will get you settled before they return, if they haven’t already.”

Georgiana remained seated. “This has been a strange and most enlightening carriage ride.” She paused looking Sidney in the eye. “Thank you for treating me as an adult.”

“Have I not done so in the past?”

“No, Mr. Parker, in the past I have felt to be little more than a child in your regard, and a pesky one at that.”

He winced at her words and the truth they inspired. “It seems today is the day for apologies.” He gave her a grave smile. “I apologize. I will endeavor to treat you with the respect you deserve from now on.”

“Thank you. If you can do that, then I can quit acting like a petulant child.”

He laughed. “Has your behavior truly been a reflection of my treatment of you?”

She raised a brow and gave him a grin. “Of course.”

He laughed as he exited the carriage and held out his hand to help her down. He faced her once they were both on the sidewalk. “I hope today is the start of a new relationship for us, Georgiana,” he said with a bow and then offered her his arm.

“So, do I,” she replied, considering him before taking his arm and allowing him to lead her into the house.

##### Charlotte POV - I’m moving on.

Charlotte ushered the children into the house and let the governess take over from there. She smiled as their chatter and stories faded down the hall. She had a wonderful outing with the children. They were full of energy and pure sweetness. It was wonderfully refreshing and exactly what she needed to keep her mind off Sidney.

She shook her head at the butler who was prepared to take her pelisse and bonnet. “Thank you, Radcliff, but I’m going to run over to Mr. Parker’s residence to check on Mrs. Parker. I will be back in half an hour.”

“Of course, miss. Would you like me to call you the carriage?”

“That won’t be necessary, but thank you.”

Charlotte made her way over to Tom’s house, eager to look in on Mary and see if the tincture her mother made needed any tweaking. She made it to the Parker residence in record time. She was let in and seen into the drawing room. It was there that Charlotte found Meg, the upstairs maid, crying.

She rushed over. “Meg, what is wrong? What has happened? Is everything alright with Mrs. Parker?”

Meg sniffled. “Mrs. Parker is okay ma’am,” and then sobbed as she pulled out a near empty bottle from her pocket, “but I spilled the tincture you brought for her and it is almost gone.”

Charlotte reached out and gave her a quick hug before taking the bottle and looking at it. “Don’t worry, Meg. I can make more. In fact, I have most of the ingredients in my trunks. I just need to gather one more, and we are in luck. I spied it growing between some rocks on the beach. I can run there, grab it and then make more tincture for Mrs. Parker. Once I put the ingredients together it must sit for 24 hours.” She held up the bottle that was spilled. “Do not worry, there is enough left in the bottle to get us to that point. She won’t miss a dose.”

“Really, Miss?” 

“Yes.” She smiled reassuringly. “I’ll go right now and we will have a new batch made in no time.”

“Should I go with you?”

“No, you stay here. I won’t be gone long.”

Charlotte left and headed to the beach. She hurried on her walk, but looked around as she went. The sun peeked through clouds and shone down on the quaint seaside town that was full of bustling activity as men hammered and sawed, repairing the fire damaged buildings, and children raced here and there. She smiled as she walked and felt at home. She lifted the skirt of her cream-colored gown and pelisse as she left the streets and entered the path toward the beach. There, in the green surroundings, her thoughts turned in another direction. Sidney. She sighed and kicked a rock, no longer interested in the scenery around her. It seemed that no matter what, her thoughts returned to him. Always. 

She wasn’t sure how she was going to survive living in the same house with him. Her insides were tied in knots anytime he was near. He made her nervous, excited, happy and sad, all at the same time. It was going to be a problem.

She simply needed to get over him, that was all. She needed to find someone new. Of course, she didn’t have the first idea on how to go about it.

The wind kicked up and Charlotte was pulled from her reverie. She looked up at the sky as she walked. It was darkening with every step. That was strange. How did she not notice? The sun still shone when she walked through the streets of Sanditon. Little time had passed since then, but the world had begun to darken. A few minutes later the wind changed and became fiercer. The world where she walked had suddenly become dark and violent. She stepped onto the sand and looked out over the ocean and swallowed back a lump of fear. The clouds loomed over the vast expanse, angry and punishing, while dropping long white ropes of water from their bowels. The sea surged and beat the sand with every wave. The two in unison were forbidding and scary. 

She needed to hurry. Charlotte put her head against the wind and hurried down the beach, heading toward the rocky enclosure where she spied the plant she needed while out with the children earlier. 

The rain began to pour and the wind whipped her skirts with fierce determination. She still had a bit of a walk down the beach and fought to keep her legs from tangling in her sodden skirts as she made her way. The sand thickened with the moisture and it sucked and pulled with each step. She stopped, her boots sinking into the sand. Lightning streaked across the sky as far as her eye could see. Maybe she should turn around. She gulped. If she turned around then Mary would run out of tincture before the new batch was ready. No, she needed the plant and she was nearly there. She took a deep breath and plowed forward. If it was possible, the rain and wind grew stronger and louder, while the sky darkened. It no longer looked like late afternoon. It looked as if the night had become impatient and covered the day right before her very eyes. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Charlotte found the rocks. “Thank you,” she whispered as she climbed over them searching in the darkening light for the greenery, and its flowers. Unfortunately, with the dying light she couldn’t spot them.

Panic bubbled up in her throat. No, no, no, she needed that plant. The tincture wasn’t as effective without it. She scrambled on the slippery rocks, searching for signs of the greenery.

A bright bolt of lightning shot out of the air, illuminating the area and leaving an acrid smell behind. That light was all she needed. There it was. At the top of a rocky enclosure. She crawled to the rocks edge and reached up, grabbing the stem, pulling quickly. The plant came loose just as a streak of lightning shot across the sky right above her head. She screamed at the unexpected bolt, lost her footing, and fell. Her head slammed into an outcropping of rock; pain radiated across her head. She landed in the wet sand and she sat for a moment, stunned. She held the plant in one hand and reached up with the other. Her fingers trembled as she felt her head. It hurt. Her hand came away wet, but she couldn’t tell if it was rain or blood.

Dazed, she looked out over the darkened ocean. She couldn’t see it well, but she could hear the surf pound the sand in a fit of rage. She needed to get out of there. She took two deep breaths, fortifying herself, and then stood. Her ankle was sore from where she lost her footing, but it wasn’t too bad. She bent her head and moved away from the rocks toward the beach, and the road that would lead her back to town. She shoved the plant in her pocket and hurried as fast as her sopping wet dress and injured ankle would allow. Her head hurt but she ignored the pain and stepped faster.

She looked up, rain pelted her face, and she stopped dead in her tracks. A dark shadow moved toward her. She was about to turn and find somewhere to hide when a sudden bolt of electricity lit up the sky and revealed the shadow. It was Sidney! She breathed a sigh of relief and moved toward him.

He raced toward her.

“There you are!” Lightning struck, illuminating them both and she saw fear and anger flash across his face. “You’re bleeding!” He stepped toward her, and without preamble, scooped her up in his arms. 

If the storm wasn’t raging, and her head didn’t hurt, she would have demanded to be put down so she could walk, but even if she protested, she doubted he would have heard. The storm was the only thing being heard on the beach. 

Another bolt lit up the sky just to the right of them. They weren’t safe. He shouted something, but she didn’t understand what he said. He moved swiftly, or as swiftly as the riotous wind would allow, and hurried them to a swimming cart that had been pushed off the beach and against the cliff. He kicked the door open and carried her inside, setting Charlotte on one of the benches before working to secure the door. The wind beat against the walls of the cart, and if it wasn’t placed against the wall of a seaside cliff, she was sure it would have overturned. 

“That came on quickly,” Charlotte shivered with cold, wiped her face, and looked toward Sidney, barely making out his features in their dim surroundings. “It should still be light out, but it looks to be evening, isn’t that strange?” She winced when she touched the large lump forming on her hairline and then further up to her bare head. “Oh dear, I’ve lost my bonnet.” She said, mostly to herself, so she wasn’t expecting Sidney’s reaction.

“Your bonnet?” he spat. “You could have lost more than your bloody bonnet! Damn it, Charlotte! You could have lost your life! What were you thinking?” 

Surprised, she asked, “You’re angry?”

“Very astute, Miss Heywood,” his voice dripped with sarcasm. “I am in fact, furious.”

Charlotte lifted her chin. She had just had a terrible time, and he thought to somehow make the storm her fault. “I’m not sure why you are angry, Mr. Parker, I did not create the storm.”

“No, you were only stupid enough to go out in it.”

She narrowed her eyes and seethed, “I am not stupid, and you, Mr. Parker, are not my keeper.”

“You are staying in my bloody house, Miss Heywood. It is my duty to keep you safe while under my care.”

“There is no need, Mr. Parker,” she said bitingly. “I can take care of myself.”

He laughed without humor. “This afternoon proved otherwise; wouldn’t you say? Why else would you take a stroll on the beach in this weather?”

“I wasn’t taking a stroll,” she said fiercely. “I only went to the beach to get more of the plant needed to make more tincture. Mary’s bottle was spilled, leaving only a little left. I needed to get the plant so I could make more.”

“In a storm?! What were you thinking?!” he yelled.

“I was thinking that my friend was better after the first dose, but there was only enough left in the bottle to last until tomorrow afternoon, and it takes 24 hours to make more. There was no time to waste.”

“You could have waited until the storm had passed,” he said with his jaw clenched so tight the words were ground out.

“It wasn’t storming when I left. In fact, the sun was still shining.” She gestured to the darkness outside of the window. ‘This came on fast.”

He rubbed his hands down his face and said wearily, “You should have sent someone for it.”

“They wouldn’t have known where to look.” 

Sidney turned to her just as a bolt of lightning illuminated the cart. He looked destroyed as he said desperately, “Do you have any idea what you put me through?” His voice was raw and Charlotte smothered the urge to put her arms around him. “Radcliff said you would return in half an hour. When that half an hour passed and the weather began to turn, I went to Tom’s to fetch you, only his maid said you had gone to the beach. To the beach! What were you thinking?!”

Charlotte understood where his anger came from. She had worried him. Her own anger at his heavy-handed demands left her. If she had been in his shoes, she would have felt the same. She rose and moved next to him, taking his hand as she sat. “I’m sorry to have caused you distress, truly, but I needed this plant,” she pulled it out of her pocket, “to make the tincture for Mary. She is my friend, Sidney. I could not see her suffer if I could help.”

He didn’t seem to hear her. “I couldn’t find you,” he whispered in a voice so raw she winced. “I almost turned around, sure that you wouldn’t have gone that far down the beach. If I had turned around, something might have happened. You might have gone the wrong way in the dark, or fallen, or been blown back, swept away by the sea. Those were the scenarios viciously cycling through my mind on the beach today. I would have lost you forever.”

Charlotte swallowed hard and fought back tears at his words; and the depth of emotion behind them. He already lost her forever with his slow march toward matrimony, but she wouldn’t bring that reminder to light. Instead she wiped away her tears and simply said, “I’m sorry to have worried you.” 

Lightning filled the room and concern etched across Sidney’s face in the illumination. “You’re bleeding.” He reached up and cursed. “The light is too dim. I can’t see the damage.” He swept the back of his knuckles down her cheek and leaned forward, his face close to her own, while he used his thumb and forefinger to gently move her chin this way and that to try and get a better look at the wound. “I will examine it as soon as we get home.”

She opened her mouth to tell him that she was fine, but the warm breath that splayed across her cheek made the sound die where it started. Suddenly, she was all too aware of his nearness. The heat of his thigh pressed into her own, and the chill she felt when they entered the bathing cart disappeared into a cloud of heat and desire. 

His thumb rubbed over her lips and her breath caught. She didn’t move. Nothing existed outside of this moment. She shivered at his touch, as if her body remembered the way his mouth fit over her own and moved, whisper soft and then deep and pillaging, leaving her weak kneed; craving more. She breathed in his scent and recalled the way he tasted; fresh, spicy, and like everything she ever wanted. She leaned forward, wishing to take what she desired, fearing in that moment, that if she did, she would never get enough. Their lips were a hairbreadth apart. 

Everything she wanted was within reach and it hit her, like an icy blast of winter air, it wasn’t real. She pulled back and felt a wave of pain crash through her. Their desire and need were real, so real she felt as though she would go up in flames, but it was a fantasy. He was engaged to another woman. She would not disparage herself, or his commitment to Eliza.

She turned away.

He was breathing hard, so was she. “I’m sorry,” they both said in unison.

“No, I apologize. This was my fault,” he assured her, turning her to face him.

“No, Mr. Parker, no one is to carry this blame alone. I hold a hefty part of it myself. For the briefest of moments, I forgot that you have pledged yourself to another.”

“If you are able to believe it, so did I.”

“We must never forget again,” she said, holding back tears.

He nodded solemnly; pain etched in his features.

Charlotte looked out as the light rapidly returned to the skyline. The wind had died down and the rain was merely a drizzle. The storm had passed and they hadn’t even noticed.

“We should probably return,” she whispered, standing, but he reached up and laid a gentle hand on her arm.

“I am sorry.” 

She knew he was speaking of more than the moment before. He was referencing all of the pain she felt since his betrothal. Only it was not her pain alone. It was his, too. What were they to do? She feared as long as she stayed as she was, the jilted love of Sidney Parker, neither of them stood a chance at being happy, and wasn’t that what they both wanted.

She took his hand and gave him a tremulous smile. “I’m sorry, too.”

“There is no reason you should apologize.”

She gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry that we are destined to live our lives in no further capacity other than friendship,” she paused and then said earnestly, “but I want to be friends. I want to live in Sanditon and raise a family here. I want to see you and Eliza on the streets and visit without anger, regret or jealousy.”

He didn’t say anything.

“I’m not sure if those wants are unachievable, but I do know that we will never get there if I’m stuck living in the ‘what ifs’ of our relationship. I need to move on from our past.”

He nodded. “I want your happiness, Charlotte, even if I can’t be the one to give it to you.”

She smiled bravely. “Not to worry, Mr. Parker, I’ll find a way to give it to myself.”

She gave a last stroke of her thumb over his knuckles, a gesture of goodbye, and exited the bathing cart. She would move on, and despite her thoughts from earlier about finding another, she would concentrate on letting go. If love found her in the meantime, then she would try to embrace it. Until then, she would find out who she was without Sidney Parker’s love.


	3. Chapter 3

#### Chapter Three

##### Sidney POV – I’m living in a nightmare.

Sidney held the door open for Charlotte and followed behind her. Radcliff came down the stairs and Sidney spoke, “Radcliff, please get Mrs. Green. Have her bring boiled water and clean linen to Miss Heywood’s room. She has been injured.”

Radcliff nodded and did as he was bid.

Sidney turned Charlotte toward him. She was pale. The red slash in her hairline was a violent contrast against her alabaster skin. Blood stained her gown and matted bits of her hair. She had a slight blue tinge around her lips, and her teeth chattered. He resisted the urge to pull her in his arms and carry her up the stairs. Of course, another part of him wanted to shake her for terrifying him. He may never be able to care for her the way he wanted to, but that meant she needed to take better care of herself.

Anger filled him because of the risk she took. He understood why she went to the beach, and should even commend her on her bravery and steadfast determination to help her friend, but he could not. Fear still snaked its way around his gut every time he thought of his desperate search along the darkened beach. He could still feel the uncertainty and abject terror of never seeing her again, and the relief that flooded him, making his knees weak, once he saw her alive.

Georgiana hurried down the stairs, worry etched on her face. “Charlotte! What happened? Are you okay?” She rushed to her friend’s side and took one of her hands.

“Georgiana,” Charlotte said, shaking with cold. “It is wonderful to see you! I would hug you, but I’m afraid I was caught in the storm, and I’m soaked through.” She shivered and tried to give her friend a smile, though Sidney thought it looked pained. 

“Georgiana, please take Charlotte up to her room. Mrs. Green is preparing some water and linens. I’ll be up shortly to check on her wound.”

Georgiana nodded, took Charlotte’s hand, and lead her up the stairs. 

After they were safely upstairs, Sidney took a moment to breathe and tried to let go of the anxiety that was lingering in the back of his mind. She was here and she was safe, he assured himself, but still he didn’t move. The anxiety didn’t subside either. He feared that it had more to do with the knowledge that his hands were tied where Charlotte was concerned. He had made a deal that would separate them forever. There was no way to get out of it. 

Once his feelings were under control, he went upstairs and dressed in dry clothes. He grabbed a clean handkerchief from his bureau and walked across the hall before knocking lightly on Charlotte’s door. Georgiana answered, carrying the sodden, slightly bloodied, mess that was Charlotte dress and spencer jacket. 

“I’m going to try and have this cleaned. Though I fear that the stain will not come out.” She stepped out of the room and drew Sidney with her. “Thank you for finding her, the entire event sounded terrifying.”

Sidney nodded. “How is she?” 

“She is fine, though she has a bit of headache. I’ve made her lie down. The wound is still seeping. I will fetch a cloth-”

“No need, I grabbed this until the water and linens are ready.” He lifted the handkerchief. “Thank you for looking after her, Georgiana. I will go in and see about the wound. I need to determine if a doctor should be called to stitch it.”

Georgiana nodded and went down the stairs taking the wet clothing with her.

Sidney didn’t waste another moment. He entered Charlotte’s bedroom with a small knock on the door as he opened it. It wasn’t proper etiquette, but desperate times, and all that. He was glad he didn’t wait to be summoned, because he caught her red-handed, out of bed and rummaging through her trunk. 

He ignored the attractive sight she made; her rounded derriere swaying with her movements as she pulled bottles and sachets out of her case and placed them on the little table next to the brocade chair. His temper spiked, which made ignoring his attraction easy. She really had little regard for her own health.

“What are you doing?” he demanded, regretting his sudden shout when she jumped and hit her head on the lid of her trunk.

He cursed softly as she stood, a hand to her head as the wound began to freshly bleed. He raced forward and caught her as she stumbled.

“Charlotte!” He scooped her up in his arms as the remaining color drained from her face. He walked across the room and gently deposited her on the bed. She closed her eyes and moaned. Panic filled him; she couldn’t sleep. He had heard stories of people with head injuries who went to sleep and never woke up again. He had to keep her from sleeping. “Charlotte, do not sleep,” he commanded. “Do you hear me. Do not sleep.”

“I’m not going to sleep, Mr. Parker. I’m simply closing my eyes because there are two of you, and I do not feel like being yelled at by both of you.”

Relief restored his humor. “Well, I’m afraid you are to be disappointed, because we are both furious with you for getting out of bed.” He leaned forward and pressed the handkerchief firmly to the wound. 

She opened one eye. “I was trying to get the ingredients for the tincture.”

Sidney closed his eyes and prayed for patience and sanity. He wasn’t sure if anyone had gone insane while trying to hold their temper, but it seemed he was on the verge of finding out. 

“Charlotte,” he said, in the calmest voice he could muster, “the bloody tincture can wait until you have been examined properly.”

“But- “

Sidney cut her off. “No. We will see to your wound and then to the tincture.”

She closed her eyes again. “Very well, but do hurry. I want to get to it as soon as possible.”

“I understand. Now, please hold still. I need to have a better look.”

He leaned forward and examined her hairline. The damage was not as bad as the amount of blood foretold. A knot was starting to form, and the coloring around the injury indicated she would have an array of bruising to compliment the wound. All in all, she would survive and he didn’t believe it would require stitches, but he would have the footman fetch a doctor just to be sure.

“Well?” she asked. “Will I survive?”

“Yes, Miss Heywood,” he said softly, gently stroking her hair. “I believe you will.”

She opened her eyes and they stared at each other. Emotion built inside him until he was overwhelmed. Mesmerized he leaned forward and rested his forehead to her own, careful to avoid the injury. 

“You scared me today, Miss Heywood,” he whispered.

“I’m sorry about that, Mr. Parker,” she whispered in return. 

He pulled away and smiled sweetly. A knock on the door made him turn. Expecting Mrs. Green, with the items he requested, he was shocked to see the face of someone he didn’t expect. 

“Eliza,” he said, standing abruptly, but keeping his hand in place to apply pressure on Charlotte’s wound.

Charlotte attempted to move, but the pressure he was applying kept her in place. He stared at his fiancée and tried to smile, but it seemed to fail. Eliza did not smile. She did not move. She simply stared daggers at him from the doorway. 

“I thought you were staying back in London,” Sidney said, his hand still on the cloth pressed to Charlotte’s injured forehead. Georgiana appeared behind Eliza.

“I’m sure you did,” came her scathing reply. “I came to see how you and your family were faring during your sister-in-law’s illness and to support you in your family’s time of need,” Eliza said coldly. “I see you have all of the support you require.” She narrowed her eyes.

Georgiana slipped past Eliza and walked into the bedroom and straight to Charlotte. She placed her hand over Sidney’s and took over applying pressure. Sidney stepped back, glancing at Charlotte’s face as he went. She looked mortified. The color that had drained from her face, after hitting her head the second time, returned with a vengeance. It pained him to have put her in a situation that caused her such discomfort.

Charlotte tried to sit up and speak, but Georgiana shook her head and pressed her back down. Sidney was thankful for Georgiana’s intervention. The truth was Charlotte speaking would only make the situation worse. 

Georgiana looked at Eliza and spoke, “As I was saying downstairs, Mrs. Campion, Charlotte was injured in the storm. Mr. Parker went to find her and bring her home. He was helping apply pressure to the wound while I dealt with-“ She let her voice fade as Eliza turned on her heel and swept out of the room.

Sidney looked at Georgiana and Charlotte and said quietly, “I’ll send a footman for the doctor. I want him to look at the wound and determine if stitches are necessary.”

Charlotte shoved Georgiana’s hand away and struggled to sit up. “Stitches are not necessary. I am fine. Sidney, you need to go after Mrs. Campion and explain.”

Sidney nodded and walked toward the door. He stopped before leaving and looked back at Charlotte. All the feeling, all the love he had in him welled up. His desire to stay and never leave consumed him, and he used all of his strength to not turn and walk back toward her. Instead, he stared at her with raw intensity and said simply, “I’m glad you are okay.” 

Sidney left the room, shutting the door behind him. He turned and could see the sweep of Eliza’s dress as she crossed the floor in his bedroom. Just as he was about to enter the lioness’ den, Mrs. Green came up the stairs, bowl of hot water and linens in hand. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Green. Please take them into Charlotte’s room. Also, please have Radcliff sent a footman for the doctor. I’m concerned that Miss Heywood may need stitches.”

She nodded and took the materials into Charlotte’s room.

Sidney schooled his features into a blank canvas, turned, and entered his own room. It wasn’t proper to be alone in his room with his fiancée, but nothing in his relationship with Eliza was right. It was all wrong. He closed the door quietly and turned to face her. A fly in a spider’s web.

Eliza turned on him. “Truly, Sidney, I thought we had a bargain.”

“We do,” he said stiffly.

“It certainly doesn’t seem so,” she seethed. “I arrive, and you are practically kissing in her bed.”

“She is injured. I was checking her wound. We were not kissing.”

“Do you want to see your brother in debtor’s prison?” she asked furiously.

He narrowed his eyes.

“We had an arrangement. I paid to repair this silly town, saving your brother, and his family, from unrepayable debt, and in exchange, you agreed to marry me. Being an honorable man, I didn’t anticipate needing to abolish all contact with Miss Heywood as part of our terms, but apparently I do.”

Sidney bit his tongue. The truth was he didn’t have a choice but to acquiesce to Eliza’s demands. She held all of the cards in their relationship, and he was impotent. It was too bad that she didn’t show this side of herself all those years before. He could have celebrated her marriage to another and been thankful not to have willingly put his head in that noose. Only she hadn’t. She had appeared to be everything a gentleman should want in a wife, well-bred, beautiful and sweet natured. Only since her return he learned that she was still well-bred and beautiful, but there was nothing sweet natured about the calculating social climber. The day he became engaged to her was the worst day of his life. It was the day he realized he would be forever unhappy and miserable, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He thought back to that time…

#### London (two nights before breaking Charlotte’s heart)

Sidney stood in Eliza’s large opulent sitting room in the fashionable side of London. It displayed her wealth with elegant perfection. The dark wood surfaces gleamed and the brocade clad furnishings invited a guest to sit and take their leisure while the sunlight filtered through stained glass to embrace the impressive fireplace. It was inviting without letting the guest forget who held the power.

Sidney acknowledged the impressive room but concentrated on his pitch, going over and over it in his mind. This was his last chance to secure an investor. The handful of others, who had the funds to help, had turned him down. He hoped that Eliza would see all that Sanditon had to offer and invest, thus saving his brother from ruin and allowing him to go home to Charlotte.

Some of the unease of his situation melted away with the thought of his beautiful would be bride. He hadn’t felt this happy, in, well, ever. He couldn’t wait to get home to Sanditon and ask Charlotte to marry him.

A moment later, Eliza walked into the room.

“Sidney!” She walked over and took his hands. “I’m so glad you are here. I missed you.”

“Hello, Eliza.” He smiled. “I’m happy to see you.”

They spent the next few mins catching up on their mutual acquaintances and the goings on about town. Eliza was laughing when a red-haired maid brought tea on a tray.

“Thank you, Ginger,” Eliza said.

Ginger nodded and left the room.

He smiled. “Her parents named her Ginger because of her red-hair?”

“No, I did.”

“You did?” he asked surprised.

“She is my ladies’ maid. She has been with me since my 13th birthday,” she continued with a wave of her hand, “her given name was too long and foreign sounding, so I changed it.”

“If she is your ladies’ maid, why is she serving the tea?”

“I don’t trust anyone else with the task.”

How odd. He was about to ask why when Eliza spoke.

“I don’t want to talk about the servants.” 

They sat, him on the couch and her in the chair while Eliza poured the tea; handing him a cup and saucer. 

“Certainly. What would you like to talk about?”

“Have you heard the latest news?” she asked.

They sipped their beverages while they chatted about London life. They knew many of the same people and Eliza was relaxed and very knowledgeable of society’s comings and goings. After they caught up, Sidney circled the conversation around to Sanditon.

“I hope you enjoyed Sanditon when you visited.”

“I enjoyed seeing you,” she replied.

“It is a great seaside town.” He continued to speak of Sanditon, channeling his brother’s passion for the seaside resort. Eliza nodded and sipped her tea as she listened. She gasped when he spoke of the fire and the damage. She expressed her hope that they would rebuild and that is when he brought up the investment.

“It would be a shame not to rebuild.”

“Well, the insurance money would certainly cover it.”

“It would, but there is none.”

“Oh, no!”

“Yes, that is one of the reasons I’m here.”

“I was hoping you would invest in Sanditon. It would take some time, but you would get a return on your money.”

She sipped her tea in silence for a moment, and Sidney was sure she was about to turn him down, but she surprised him.

“I would be happy to invest.”

Excitement thrilled through him, and in that moment he was happy. His brother was saved! Relief swept through him and a huge smile painted across his face. Her next words, however, shattered that moment into a million pieces.

“I’ll happily give your brother the money needed to repair that town, if you agree to marry me.”

“What?” he asked, sure he had misunderstood.

“I will give the money, if you marry me.”

“Eliza- “

“Look, Sidney, I had hoped to do this naturally.” She set her tea down and moved to sit next to him on the couch. “Why do you think I came to Sanditon. It certainly wasn’t to follow that twit, Lady Susan, as the rest of society’s sheep did,” she said, acidly. “I came to see you, my love, but I realized when you refused to leave Sanditon and return to London with me, that you were infatuated with Miss Heywood, and I would need to be more mercenary,” she reached over and ran her finger down his chest. “So, I will help your family, but you must marry me.”

“Why?” he asked with shock and disbelief. This had to be a joke.

“I have goals for my life, Sidney. I wanted money, a lot of money, as well as prestige, and I got both when I married Campion. I didn’t love him, but I knew I wouldn’t have to be married to him for long. He was aging and at the beginning stages of infirmity. Once free of mourning, I could pursue my other goal, having you, the handsome and elusive Mr. Parker. The man so many ladies tried to land, but who remained single and uninterested in marriage.” She smiled conspiratorially. “I nearly made a mistake and married you first, you were so delicious,” she laughed. “But I corrected course and broke your heart.” She splayed her hand over his chest and gave him a sad look. “I’m so sorry about that, but it will be worth it, my darling. We will be the romance of the season. The star-crossed lovers whose stars finally align in marriage. The beau monde will beat down our door with invitations to everything. Society will look to us for direction, and we will rule with the elite.”

A chill crawled up Sidney’s spine with her words, and the unholy light in her eyes. He couldn’t marry her. There was no way he could. He loved Charlotte. A marriage to Eliza would be a farce. Didn’t she realize that they would never be happy together?

He opened his mouth to tell her that, but she held up her hand.

“Before you say anything. I know you have feelings for Miss Heywood, but you will get over that quickly; I’m sure of it.” She brushed the thought of Charlotte off like a gnat. “Besides, no one will invest in Sanditon. In order to save it, you need my help.”

“How do you know no one will invest?”

“Because I’ve made sure of it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I made sure of it.” She grinned at his shocked face. “I have a confession to make. I knew about the damage to Sanditon before you arrived. I had a man there watching you. He kept me apprised of your relationship with Miss Heywood, and Lady Denham has been a fount of information. I visited her a few times during my time in Sanditon, you know, and she let me know about your brother’s financial precariousness. I knew he would not be able to weather this setback and you would try to help fix the situation, and so I made plans. You know, Sidney,” she said in a conversational tone, “I have more power than you might think. Being a lady, however, I must wield my power in a more clandestine manner. After all, men don’t, or won’t, deal with women, unless it is to bed, or wed, them. Even women with my fortune and connections. I’ve had to learn to do whatever is necessary to get what I want. I’ve also learned that information is just as powerful as money, and I have plenty of that, too, the sordid sort, on the gentlemen to whom you tried to have invest. I made it very clear, through some well-muscled men in my employ, that they were to refuse any requests of investments in that seaside resort. Needless to say, men will do quite a lot in order to keep their secrets safe.”

Shock shot through Sidney. She couldn’t have done that, could she? He thought back to his other meetings. The declinations to invest were quick, much quicker than Sidney had anticipated. He simply thought it was a lot of money, but what if Eliza was telling the truth. What if she was the reason they declined? 

He stared at this woman, a woman who he once thought he loved, and felt revulsion. She was twisted, by what he wasn’t sure, maybe It had always been there, but she was simply very good at disguising it. It sickened him. The thought that he fell prey to her wiles and nearly married her all those years ago made him shudder. He escaped that trap and he must escape this one as well.

“I won’t marry you, Eliza,” he said standing and pacing across the room.

“Yes, you will,” she said with confidence.

“No, Eliza, I won’t.”

She gave him a tight smile before saying, “Well, then, I hope your country chit is worth it, because your seaside town will stay in disrepair. Lady Denham will call in her markers and your brother will be bankrupt, unable to pay, he’ll be remanded to debtor’s prison.” She frowned mockingly. “I do hope he doesn’t catch one of those dreaded diseases that float around in those disgusting places. It would be a shame for his children to lose their father before he can earn his freedom.” She shrugged. “Of course, they will be very busy worrying about the kindness of others in order to keep a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs.” She tsked. “It is quite a shame, and to think you could prevent that from happening.”

“You bitch,” Sidney bit out savagely.

“Now, now,” she sat on the sofa, draping both of her arms over the back before continuing in mocking admonishment, “is that any way to talk to your future wife?”

Sidney shoved a hand through his hair and wondered how the afternoon could have taken such a turn. He didn’t know what to do. Then it occurred to him. She loved the money she gained from her first marriage, but if she married him, he would have control of it. It was the law.

“Why would you want to marry me?” he scoffed, sure that he could convince her of the folly. “You spent a decade in a loveless marriage in order to get the money and prestige you desired, and if we wed, I would have control of your money.”

“No, you won’t.”

“By law, I will.”

“Yes, but you will not do anything about it.”

“What makes you think I am that noble, especially, after all you have threatened here today? I assure you, I will.” 

“But you won’t,” she sing-songed. “You see, if you were to try and seize control of my money,” she paused, “well, first you would have to find it all, but if you were to try, I will spend my life tormenting your precious Charlotte. I will go out of my way to make sure she ends up a lonely spinster without a penny, and I’ll make sure her family shares the same fate.” 

He could see the truth in her eyes. He believed her. Look at everything she had done up to this point. She was smart and ruthless. Even if he controlled her money, she would have hidden the majority of her fortune well, leaving plenty for herself to complete her mission to destroy Charlotte and her family. 

“I don’t love you, Eliza. I never will. Why would you want me to marry you?”

“Because, I want you.”

It was that simple. She didn’t love him. She wanted him. She would ruin the lives of people he loved, all because she wanted him. Sidney wished he could leave, just walk out and slam the door, leaving her crazy behind, but he could not. She put him in check mate, when he didn’t even know he was playing. If he left, he would be resigning Tom to prison and Mary and the children to a life of misery. If he fought back during their marriage, she would make Charlotte’s life hell. He had the power to keep all of that from happening, but it meant giving up his chance at happiness. He clenched his hands into fists and did the math. It was six loved one’s misery against his one. It was simple. He would accept her offer. There was no choice.

“I will marry you,” he said with quiet finality.

“Yes, I thought so.” She raised a brow. “Come, sit down.” She patted the seat next to her. 

He didn’t move. He had to marry her, but he didn’t have to make nice with her, instead he stared at her in contempt. 

“Oh, Sidney, you look quite upset.” She tilted her head. “Maybe this was a mistake? Maybe I should look for another man to marry? I don’t want to be married to someone who looks at me with such disdain.” She narrowed her eyes. “It will be a shame. Sanditon will fall alongside your family.”

She was despicable. He stared at her perfect little face and her trim little body, and he hated her. He was going to have to leave London engaged to a manipulative bitch. He moved and stiffly sat beside her, removing all emotion from his face.

“That’s better.” She patted his arm. “There will be rules, of course, and consequences if you do not obey.”

“What rules?” he asked through clenched teeth.

“Firstly, you are not to tell anyone of our agreement. You can tell your brother you have secured my investment, but nothing about how that was achieved, other than that we are to be married.”

He nodded, sharply.

“Secondly, you are to play the doting fiancé, and then husband. You will be at my side at balls, and dinner parties, etc., and never contradict me to anyone.”

He gritted his teeth and nodded again. She didn’t want a husband; she wanted a docile dog.

“Thirdly, you may never kiss me on the mouth.” She shuddered. “I do not enjoy such displays of affection. I was forced to endure them throughout my previous marriage, but I do not plan to do so again. You may kiss my cheek, or my hand, but never my mouth.”

That would not be a problem, and it was a small blessing. The idea of kissing Eliza Campion at all made him want to vomit.

“Fourthly, you may have a mistress after a year of marriage, but it cannot be Miss Charlotte Heywood.”

The sound of Charlotte’s name on her tongue made him ill. Did she truly believed that he would dishonor Charlotte and make her his mistress? The thought never occurred to him. He would rather watch Charlotte live happily with another man than make her live a lie, even though the thought of Charlotte with another man tore his heart in two, but it was a truth he would have to live with. She deserved everything he wanted to give her, but thanks to Eliza Campion, it would have to come from someone else.

She continued her speech on what she expected of him until her words rang hollowly against his brain. He heard little of it. All he could think of was Charlotte. The sweet little spitfire who made him look at himself and see that he could be better, that he wanted to be better. She challenged him at every turn and was not satisfied by shallow answers. She made him happy. She made him whole.

When Eliza was done listing her demands, he looked at the terrorist of his life and agreed to all that she said. Not being able to stand another moment in her presence, he stood.

“I must go. I will be returning to Sanditon in the morning to give my brother the news.”

“And don’t forget Charlotte Heywood.”

He paused, and then nodded sharply.

“If you must return, I understand.” She turned her face to him. “You may kiss my cheek.”

He leaned down and placed his lips upon the translucent skin and likened it to kissing a block of marble; cold and unfeeling. 

#### Sanditon – Sidney’s Room

Sidney shook himself free of the terrible memory and confronted the woman who took his happiness and ground it under her heel. “Abolishing all contact with Miss Heywood is not necessary. We have a bargain, and I plan to live up to my end. However, circumstances have arisen that have made distancing myself from Charlotte an impossibility. She is a family friend, Eliza, and she was asked to come by Tom to take care of the children. He had no idea I was returning and had the children and Miss Heywood moved from the sick house to my house. Once I arrived, and we realized the impropriety, I fetched Georgiana immediately so she could act as a chaperone. It is not ideal, but there is no place else to stay, as you could plainly see when you drove through town.” He took a step forward and tried to assure her, “Nothing untoward has happened, or will happen. You made your terms very clear, and I will abide by them. I will keep my distance as best I can, though avoiding her all together will be impossible.”

“Then I suggest you make your distance emotional instead of physical.”

He nodded.

“I want her moved from that bedroom. That will be my room. I will go and pay a call to Lady Denham, and when I return, I want her cleared out of that room and moved downstairs.”

There was one bedroom, reserved for guests that weren’t close family friends, on the main level. It would be a slap in the face to Charlotte, but it was better than Eliza tormenting her.

“I will see that it is done.”

“See that you do.” She started for the door before turning back to Sidney. “Don’t forget who saved your brother, or what I’m willing to do to get what I want. I want you, Sidney. Don’t make me prove that I’m not to be trifled with.”

She swept out of the room. 

Sidney walked to the chair by the window and settled onto the padded seat in a cloud of misery. He hated that woman, and he hated himself for not being able to find another way out of this mess. He only prayed he could figure out how to playact better so Eliza didn’t lash out at those he loved, namely Charlotte.


	4. Chapter 4

### Chapter Four

#### Georgiana POV – She won’t get away with this.

Georgiana had her ear pressed against Sidney’s door. Rage simmered inside her. She could not believe what she had just heard. Suddenly Eliza’s steps came toward the door. Georgiana raced to the other end of the hall, desperate not to get caught listening. Her feet raced across the Persian rug, thankful that the elaborate maroon, green, and blue decoration muted her travel. She swung herself behind the heavy wine-colored velvet curtains and held her breath. She heard Sidney’s door open, close, and then steps heading toward the staircase. Georgiana peeked her head from behind the curtain and watched Eliza descend the staircase, her chin raised in a regal tilt. 

She truly believed that she was above them all. Georgiana thought, eyes narrowed. She wasn’t, she was horrible, and after what she heard with her ear against Sidney’s door, she was worse than originally thought. 

She stepped back against the hand painted floral wallpaper and took a breath. Georgiana pursed her lips. It seemed Lady Eliza Campion was not the docile sweet little thing everyone thought her to be. If what she heard was true, she was an awful woman, intent on claiming Sidney and willing to send Tom to jail if she didn’t get him.

“She’s even worse than you think.”

Georgiana jumped and turned at the sound of a quiet voice coming from the bedroom on the right. A nervous, red-haired woman, with a trim figure, spoke.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Georgiana said tightly.

“I didn’t mean any offense. I am her ladies’ maid, I try to warn the staff, wherever Mrs. Campion stays. The gentry see a very different side than we do. She will never raise a hand when others are around, but if she catches you listening at keyholes when no one is about, she’ll cuff you good,” she looked around nervously before continuing, “or worse.”

Georgiana looked down at her dress, it was a simple day gown of dove gray. She had donned an apron when she went below to give the downstairs maid Charlotte’s clothes, because she hadn’t wanted to dirty her dress with blood while tending Charlotte. That, factored in with her mixed race, made the maid automatically assume she was a servant. It wasn’t the first time it had happened to Georgiana. Irritation itched at the base of her spine. She did not like being shoved into other’s ideal of what someone was, based on the cut of their clothes, or the color of their skin.

Georgiana pulled herself up and lifted her chin. “Thank you for your warning, but I am not a servant. I am Miss Georgiana Lambe. I am Mr. Parker’s ward.”

The maid’s eyes widened in horror. “Oh, miss, I am so sorry. I meant no offense.” The maid’s face flamed redder than her hair and she cowered back.

Georgiana’s first instinct was anger, but she swallowed it back. The poor girl looked terrified. “Let us not dwell on that. I want to know what is going on with your mistress and my guardian.”

She looked up wearily. “They are engaged, miss.”

“I know that they are engaged, but from what I overheard, it was not consensual.”

“Beg your pardon, miss, but I know little of that.”

“But you do know something,” Georgiana said angrily

The maid’s red cheeks drained of color and the freckles on the bridge of her nose seemed to jump from her face with the contrast. “Please, miss, I don’t.” 

Georgiana stepped closer, intending to draw the maid into the other room and get some answers, but the maid stepped back, going to one knee and curling into herself with her hands raised above her head, bracing for a blow. 

Georgiana froze. “I’m not going to hit you,” she said in a low voice, embarrassed that the maid thought she would, but if the maid was used to such treatment, why wouldn’t she expect it from others?

The maid lowered her hands and looked at Georgiana. Slowly she stood, but her terror did not recede as her hands shook with fear. Georgiana pitied the girl. She had seen that look back home growing up; when a slave was punished by their master. She hated to see the girl look at her that way. It was a travesty that anyone should feel that powerless.

Georgiana changed tactics. “How long have you been with, Mrs. Campion,” she asked, gently.

“Since, uh, since I was fifteen, miss,” the maid nervously replied.

“How old are you now?”

“I’m thirty years, miss.”

Georgiana felt noting put pity for this woman. Enslaved for fifteen years to a woman who used people without a second thought. It was a wonder she spoke at all.

“Why do you not leave?”

“I can’t.

“Why ever not. You are not enslaved to your mistress. You have free-will. You can quit and find employment in another household.”

“No,” she shook her head vehemently as she spoke. “No, miss, I cannot. She will hurt my family if I leave her. She has made that plainly clear. I could not live with myself if anything were to happen to them. It is better that I stay.”

Anger filled Georgiana and she clenched her hands into fists. Her nails dug so deeply into her palm she was afraid she may have drawn blood.

“What is your name?” she kept her voice calm, not giving away her anger in case she frightened the maid.

“Ginger, miss.”

“Your parents named you after the color of your hair?”

“No, miss, Ginger is the name that Mrs. Campion chose. She felt my given name was too cumbersome to call.”

Georgiana gritted her teeth. Eliza Campion was a horrible human being.

“What is the name you were given at your christening?”

“Victoriana. It was my grandmother’s name.”

“That is a lovely name.”

Ginger blushed. “I’ve always thought so, miss.” She looked up suddenly, her face afraid. “Please, miss, please, don’t use that name in front of my lady. She would not like it.” Her face looked at Charlotte with a pleading intensity that made Charlotte want to cry, or slap Mrs. Campion. The latter being the most satisfying.

“You have nothing to fear. I will not use your given name, but I hope that someday you will free yourself from her employ and reclaim that name as your own.”

“Thank you, miss.” She started to turn away, and Georgiana was sad to see the abject terror and uncertainty on her face.

“Ginger.” Georgiana called. “I will not say a word of our conversation to your mistress. You may rest assured that you are safe. I promise.”

The maid gave her a smile. “Thank you, miss, thank you.” 

Georgiana returned her smile and said, “I would like to know one thing, if you please, and I can assure you, your mistress will never know you said anything.”

The maid nodded nervously.

“Did Mr. Parker want to marry Mrs. Campion, or is she holding something over him?”

The maid said nothing. She looked around nervously.

“I’m not supposed to know, miss.”

Georgiana supposed that Ginger’s earlier warning about consequences for listening at keyholes was due to experience, and at this moment Georgiana was thankful that she didn’t learn her lesson. “I will not say a word to your mistress, Ginger. I promise.” 

Ginger took a deep breath before saying, “No, miss, he didn’t want to marry her, but she cut off all of his investors, and so Mr. Parker had to choose to marry her, or send his brother to prison. It is her way. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She wants Mr. Parker, miss,” Ginger finished sadly. “She will hurt anyone who stands in her way. Please believe that and beware.” She looked around again before continuing, “She especially doesn’t like your friend, miss. I would warn her to keep out of Mrs. Campion’s way. She doesn’t just hurt the person who block her, she hurts anyone who means anything to that person, and she never feels badly about doing it.”

A shiver ran up Georgiana’s spine. “Thank you, Ginger.”

The maid gave a curtsy and scuttled off. 

Georgiana watched her go. She always assumed Sidney had asked Eliza to marry him, she had no idea that Eliza forced his hand. She was a truly despicable woman. Georgiana promised herself that she would see to it that not only would Ginger be free to become Victoriana once again, but she would find a way to free Sidney from that awful woman’s clutches as well. She wasn’t sure how she was going to accomplish it, now that their engagement is known, but she would, and she would need to be very careful about how she did it.

#### Charlotte POV – The truth hurts.

Charlotte stood at the counter of the kitchens and bottled the tincture she had completed. She felt bad feigning sleep for her friend, but after they moved her to the downstairs bedroom and the doctor examined her, diagnosing that stitches were not necessary, she needed everyone to vacate her space. Charlotte claimed to want to sleep, and the doctor agreed that rest was best. He left with orders to do so. Georgiana on the other hand was hesitant to leave and seemed anxious, often opening her mouth like she wanted to speak to Charlotte, but the doctor ushered her out, and she left.

Charlotte waited a quarter of an hour in the smaller room. It was very different from the previous room with little embellishments of the upstairs room. The chair was plain wood where the other had been a cushioned brocade. The bedding was a cream-colored cotton, a marked difference from the satin elaborately designed bedding upstairs. The room was serviceable and even pretty, but not as well done. The room she was in previously would now house Mrs. Campion, as it should. It was to be expected and Charlotte took no offense at the lesser chamber. Besides, she thought she much preferred the new room, being apart from the engaged couple was much more desirable. 

It hurt too badly to see them together, something she would be forced to do living in the same house, but the less she saw them the better. Mrs. Campion did not seem the type to dote on the children, so Charlotte would make a point of spending her time with them, and when they were being schooled or napping, she would go for walks with Georgiana. She had missed her friend terribly, so being with her would be most pleasant.

After the quarter hour had passed, Charlotte rose from her bed and gathered the ingredients needed for the tincture. She could wait no longer. Her head ached, but if she didn’t start now, it would not be ready by the time Mary ran out of medicine.

She opened the bedroom door and checked the hallway. No one was present, so she took the ingredients to the kitchen and set to work. The large room was warm from the fire crackling in the hearth. No one else was about, so she gathered the pestle, mortar, and the bowls she would need. The room was large, but cozy. She liked it immensely reminding her of home. After she had everything she needed, she set to work. She didn’t use a recipe written down, her mother had her memorize the tincture recipe, and others like it, when growing up. 

She tried to keep her mind on her task as she worked the knife, chopping the plant she got from the beach, but seeing it only reminded her of Sidney and their time in the bathing cart and then the happier times before. She remembered rowing with him on the river before the regatta race. His hand over hers, warm and confident, showing her how to row the boat. The gorgeous day, and lovely long grass that grew on either side of the river gave an illusion of being alone, and she had been quite under his spell. 

It didn’t last, of course. Eliza had shown up, calling to Sidney from the shore. Prim, proper and sweet in her gold colored gown and bonnet. He had stood and paid attention to his ladylove, and the lovely moment they shared had popped like a bubble on soap. 

She worked quickly and finished making the concoction in record time. She wiped the sweat from her brow as she poured the tincture into the waiting container. Careful not to spill a drop on the wooden surface of the counter, she concentrated on her task. Then a voice spoke from behind her. She jumped and jerked the pan, spilling several drops. 

“Charlotte.”

She put the pan down, turned, and found Sidney standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Guilt flushed through her. She expected him to yell at her, or in the very least, demand that she return to bed. Instead he simply stood and watched her. The intensity of his gaze and lack of words concerned her. 

“Sidney.”

He still did not speak. She tilted her head in question and he answered by closing his eyes, his expression pained. 

“What is it?” she asked.

He gave her a smile though it did not reach his eyes. Those shown with such sadness it stole Charlotte’s breath. 

“Have you finished with the tincture?”

“Yes, just,” she assured him, though she wanted to go to him, take his hand and find out what was the matter.

He nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but clenched his hand into a fist and removed all emotion from his face instead. When he looked at her again, his demeanor was chilly and his voice cool.

“In that case, Miss Heywood. Please return to bed as the doctor ordered.” With that he turned on his heel and left the room.

The space, which only seconds before was overwarm, suddenly became cold. It was like the warmth left the room the moment it left his gaze.

Hurt spilled through her. Sidney had not behaved so coldly to her since their first interactions, when they did not get along. A tear slipped from her eye, but she wiped it away quickly. It was for the best. She tried to convince her heart of this, but it was having none of it. She had hoped they could remain friends, but it was clear that he wanted a more formal relationship. Charlotte finished bottling the tincture, cleaned up, and headed back to her room, tears slipping unbidden from her eyes while her heart quietly broke again.

##### The next day

Charlotte and Georgiana starter their morning in the schoolroom with the children, helping with their lessons and trying to keep them focused. When mid-morning came, they left the children to their naps and quiet time and took a walk to Tom Parker’s house to deliver the tincture Charlotte had prepared the night before.

Charlotte’s was feeling better, her head ached only the smallest amount, and she took great care to arrange her hair so it hid her wound. She didn’t want to worry Tom with her injury. 

Dressed in white day dresses, Charlotte wore her navy-blue velvet spencer jacket with matching white bonnet and blue velvet ribbon, while Georgiana chose a pink gown and white spencer. Her bonnet also matched her attire with pink silk ribbons that danced daintily on the breeze.

Sanditon was alive with workers, cutting, sanding and hammering, while children ran to and fro. A woman, small child on one hip, and a basket of clothing on the other, walked to the clothing line at the back of her house to hang the laundry out to dry. It was a typical day in Sanditon and she loved to see the bustle of people going about their lives.

Georgiana however didn’t seem to notice her surroundings. Her eyes were pinned firmly to the ground. 

“What is so interesting at our feet, Georgiana?” Charlotte teased. “You haven’t lifted your gaze once since we set foot outside.”

Charlotte expected a pithy reply, but instead was struck by her friend’s uncertain look. It was similar to the one she gave her last night when the doctor asked her to leave so Charlotte could rest.

“I have something to tell you.” She looked up. “However, it must wait, as we have arrived at our destination.”

Charlotte stopped her friend with a gentle hand on her arm. “Are you sure, Georgiana. You look very put upon. If I can be of assistance and relieve your mind, I would be happy to do so before we go in.”

Georgiana shook her head. “It will keep. Let’s go inside and check on Mary.”

“You are certain?”

Georgiana nodded.

“All right.” They walked up to the door and knocked. The butler opened the door, just as Tom came down the stairs. “Miss Heywood, Miss Lambe, it is so excellent to see you both.”

“You, too, Mr. Parker,” Charlotte and Georgiana replied in unison, both smiling at Tom.

“How is Mrs. Parker?” Charlotte asked.

His face lit up. “I believe she is better this morning, Miss Heywood, as she is sitting up and is awake, but I urge you to look in on her yourself. I believe your tincture is working, but I would feel better about it with your expert opinion.”

“I am no expert, Mr. Parker, but I would be happy to look in on my friend.” She pulled the bottle of tincture she made out of her reticule and handed it to Tom. “I was able to prepare more for Mary since the other spilled.”

He took the bottle as if she handed him a delicate priceless heirloom. “Thank you, Miss Heywood,” he said with so much feeling in his voice that Charlotte blushed. “Truly, thank you. I do not know what we would have done without your magic tincture. Please, thank your wonderful mother for me as well.” He smiled at them both. “Please, you both must come and see Mary. I know she would not mind if the two of you were to see her in such a state. She cares for you both and will be pleased to know that you both came to check after her.”

Charlotte nodded, and she and Georgiana followed Tom up the stairs.

Tom opened the door to Mary’s room and ushered them inside.

Mary sat supported by a host of pillows. Her hair had been tucked up into a white muslin cap with laced edges. Her high-necked muslin gown was buttoned to the top. She had a rosy flush to her cheeks and feverish eyes, but she smiled when they walked to her bed.

“Charlotte! Georgiana!” she exclaimed hoarsely, before leaning over and coughing into the pillow beside her. Once her fit was over, she sat up, embarrassment written all over her face. “I do apologize. It seems this cough likes to take control whenever it desires.”

“Do not concern yourself, Mary.” Charlotte reached over and took Mary’s hand. “We are so happy to see that you are doing better. How are you feeling, truly?”

“I’m feeling more myself today. I think it is thanks to the medicine you brought, though I used the last of it with my last dose.”

“Do not concern yourself, my dear,” Tom said from behind Charlotte and Georgiana. He lifted his hand and revealed the bottle of tincture that Charlotte had brought. “Charlotte made more, so we will have plenty of this magical elixir to make you well.”

Charlotte smiled at her friend and winked. “Well, I’m not sure it is magic,” she paused and made herself look thoughtful, “though I did have to consort with a witch or two, but it will be worth it to have you well again.” At Tom’s look, Charlotte laughed. “I tease, Tom. I made it myself, no witchcraft involved. If you do not believe me, ask your brother. He walked into the kitchen while I made it.”

“Miss Heywood is correct, Tom, no witches were involved.” All spun toward the door to see who spoke, and there they found Sidney and Eliza poised in the doorway. Sidney had a forced smile on his face and no humor in his eyes, while Eliza beamed, her arm through his; her body flush with his own. 

“For someone who is infirmed you are looking lovely, Mary,” Eliza said as she walked them closer to the bed. 

“Yes, Mary, you are looking much improved,” Sidney said, his smile reaching his eyes, and becoming his own, as he looked at his sister-in-law. “This illness has given us quite a fright.”

“I’m feeling much better,” she turned to Charlotte and smiled. “Thanks to Miss Heywood. Her tincture has given relief to my most dreaded symptoms.”

Eliza looked at Charlotte, she smiled tightly and her eyes were blue shards of ice. “Ah, yes.” She looked back at Mary. “How lovely to have a friend in a quaint country girl who knows how to mix up an elixir.” She looked up at Sidney, who said nothing. “How wonderful that is, isn’t Sidney? In London, we must go to expensive physicians, with the latest medical breakthroughs, to cure what ails us. Though, being a country miss, you don’t have the means for such an expense, so you must make do with homemade medicines.”

Charlotte felt the small slap Eliza’s statement was meant to give her, but she ignored it. Eliza had never been particularly kind to Charlotte and after the scene last night, she doubted Eliza’s treatment of her would improve. 

Charlotte looked at Sidney and for a moment his face was furious as he looked at his fiancée, but he quickly shuttered it when he found her looking at him. He looked away, and replaced it with the same forced smile that did not reach his eyes that he had when he arrived. In fact, he looked at everyone and everything in the room with the exception of her. His avoidance caused her a small amount of pain, but she pushed it aside and simply said, “You are very lucky to live in a place with easy access to all that you need.” Charlotte said diplomatically. She would not engage in a tit for tat conversation while in Mary’s sickroom.

The room grew quiet with their exchange and Charlotte wished to fill the awkward silence, but Georgiana beat her to it. She looked at Mary and smiled gently. “The children miss you dearly, Mary,” she said. 

Charlotte joined, “Yes, then do. In fact, we went on a walk to the beach yesterday, and Henry gathered shells for you, and the girls are practicing their embroidery by making you a small present. I will not spoil their surprise by telling you of their design, but I thought you should know that you are in their thoughts, always.”

Mary reached out and took Charlotte’s and Georgiana’s hands. “I miss them so. Thank you for both for caring for them.” She looked at Charlotte. “And thank you, for leaving Willinden and coming back to help take care of them. It was a selfless thing. Thank you, dear Charlotte.”

Charlotte blushed. “Think nothing of it. I love the children and missed them, and all of you, while I was away. It has been a pleasure to return.”

“Yes, Charlotte, thank you for looking after the children,” Eliza said. “If there is anything I can do to be of assistance, please, let me know.” She smiled in what Charlotte thought was a study in self-deprecation. “Though being an only child raised in the city, I’m afraid my expertise lies in the planning of elaborate balls, or paying calls on the socially elite. I’m afraid I do not have the same experience to offer as you, an elder child of a dozen, or so, siblings.”

Charlotte gave a forced smile of her own. Her offer was another slap in the face to the country miss without sophistication, while ensuring that her lack of experience would mean that she would not need to follow through on her offer to help.

Tom stepped forward, taking Eliza’s hand. “Do not concern yourself with that, Eliza.” He smiled at Charlotte. “Charlotte has it well in hand, and besides, you are too busy planning your wedding. There will be plenty of time to learn about the rearing of children once you have your own.”

Eliza smiled at him and didn’t reply. The room grew quiet and awkward. Feeling the tension, Charlotte looked at Georgiana and then back at Mary before saying, “Well, we do not wish to tire you. We will let you visit with Sidney and Mrs. Campion.” She reached out and squeezed Mary’s hand. “I’m so happy you are feeling better. Please send for me if you need anything.”

“Thank you, my dear, for everything,” Mary said.

Charlotte nodded and exchanged goodbyes with Sidney and Eliza. Sidney gave her a formal goodbye with a nod of his head and didn’t look at her for more than a second before turning his attention to Georgiana as she spoke to Mary. “Good bye, Charlotte.” Eliza said, smugly. 

Sidney’s disinterest stung. She understood it, especially with Eliza watching him like a hawk, but it didn’t make her feel better. Eliza shot Charlotte a triumphant look. Charlotte didn’t respond. She looked one last time at Sidney while she waited for Mary to finish her goodbye to Georgiana. Sidney avoided her eyes, but from what she could see, he looked miserable. She knew Eliza was vigilant due to the scene the night before, but to treat him as property was shameful to Charlotte. Shouldn’t a woman wish to see her fiancé happy and himself, not tense and docile? It hurt her to see him as a shadow of the man she fell in love with. She understood what he was to gain from marrying Eliza, but what had he lost? 

Tom escorted them down the stairs, chattering away about Mary’s improvement. Charlotte hardly heard a word. Her thoughts were still with the man upstairs. She hated to see him so quiet and reserved. She much preferred his passion and straightforward speech. Eliza’s influence on him was disturbing. 

They arrived at the front door. The girls got the bonnets from the butler and promised to return the next day to visit with Mary, if she was feeling up to it. They said their goodbyes and the ladies stepped out onto the street.

“Shall we head back to Sidney’s house?”

Georgiana looked at her and said, “Actually, if you don’t mind. Let’s take a stroll.”

“That sounds lovely.” 

They began their journey. After a few moments, Charlotte looked over at Georgiana who was still pensive.

“Is everything all right, Georgiana? You seem upset.”

“I wanted to tell you last night, but I wasn’t able to, and I didn’t want to bring it up before we went to Tom’s.” She took a deep breath. “There is something you need to know about Sidney’s engagement to Eliza Campion.”

“What?”

Georgiana stopped Charlotte and pulled her between two buildings. She took her hands and looked her in the eyes. “Sidney is marrying Eliza so she will help pay Tom’s debt.”

“I know,” Charlotte said with sadness. “Sidney told me after he came back from London. He asked her to marry him, and she will invest in Sanditon, which in turn will keep Tom from debtor’s prison. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but with everything going on, I felt that I should keep it to myself.”

Georgiana narrowed her eyes at Charlotte. “I can’t believe you didn’t say anything. He is my guardian. I would be forced to deal with her on a regular basis, I should know what kind of evil is going to be part of my life.”

“Evil?” Charlotte exclaimed. “Mrs. Campion is not my favorite person, to be sure, but she is not evil. She loves Sidney, she guaranteed he would marry her by helping Tom. It is manipulative, but people will do strange things in the name of love.”

Georgiana looked at Charlotte with donning eyes. “Charlotte, it is worse than manipulation. He didn’t ask her; she is forcing him. I overheard them speaking last night.”

“How did you overhear?” Charlotte exclaimed.

Georgiana grinned. “While Mrs. Green was tending you. I slipped across the hall and listened at Sidney’s door. I wanted to know how bad it was going to get.” Her smile faded. “That is when I overheard her threatening to send Tom to debtor’s prison. She didn’t sound jealous of what she walked in on with you and Sidney being close to each other. She sounded upset that he wasn’t following the rules of their bargain.”

Charlotte frowned. “She threatened to send Tom to prison?”

Georgiana nodded. “It gets worse. Her maid told me that Eliza blocked the other investors, so Sidney’s only recourse to save his brother was to agree to marry her. She is forcing him down the aisle. He didn’t have a choice but to agree to marry her. He never actually wanted to.”

Charlotte’s face darkened. “She blocked the other investors? How?”

“I’m not sure, but her maid said she would do anything to get what she wanted and that she will hurt anyone, including their loved ones, if they got in her way.”

Charlotte tried to digest what Georgiana was telling her. The whole situation had felt wrong from the beginning, but she had simply put that feeling down as her own discomfort and jealousy of Sidney’s upcoming nuptials. Only, he didn’t choose Eliza, she forced him and threatened those he loved if he didn’t comply. If this was true, she had never met anyone so conniving and selfish as Mrs. Eliza Campion, and it explained a lot. Her confusion of Sidney’s treatment of her last night in the kitchen, and again at Tom’s house, made complete sense now. Charlotte wanted to throttle Eliza. What an awful, horrid woman!

“This cannot stand,” Charlotte said vehemently. “Sidney cannot be forced to marry such an evil woman.”

Georgiana grinned. “I told you she was evil.”

“What are we to do?”

“Maybe we can help, ladies,” said a feminine voice.

Charlotte and Georgiana whipped their heads toward the mouth of the alley. There, standing like an avenging angel, in her rich emerald green gown and jaunty hat with streaming navy-blue ribbons and white feathers, was none other than Lady Susan, and next to her was a handsome man they had never seen before.


	5. Chapter 5

### Chapter Five

#### Georgiana POV – How can we do it?

“Susan!” Charlotte exclaimed, rushing over and taking her friend’s hands. “I’m so happy to see you! What are you doing here?”

Georgiana followed Charlotte, standing to the side and observing the reunion. She always liked Lady Susan, and the fact that she played society’s game on her own terms, and won more often than not, made Georgiana hope that one day she could do the same.

Standing beside Lady Susan was a tall gentleman on the younger side of twenty, with a fit figure and a handsome countenance, though he seemed troubled. He had blond hair and the prettiest green eyes Georgiana had ever seen. They were like the tall grass that was reflected on a perfectly still lake, beautiful and almost fluid. He looked and caught her staring. She jerked her head down and felt her cheeks flame and her heart race. After a moment, she looked up again and found him still looking at her, his gaze was unabashed and curious. She should look away, after all, it wasn’t polite to stare, but she found herself unable to. He was too beautiful.

“Miss Charlotte Heywood, Miss Georgiana Lambe, may I introduce Lord Marcus Huxley, Earl of Dorset.”

The ladies curtsied and Lord Huxley bowed.

“Before we get into things, how about we take our conversation off the streets? My carriage is parked there.” She pointed to a beautiful red and black coach parked halfway down the block. “Shall we take a ride?”

“That is a good idea,” Georgiana said.

The decision made the group turned and walked toward Lady Susan’s carriage. Charlotte and Lady Susan walked a few feet ahead of Georgiana and Lord Huxley. 

“It’s a lovely day, is it not?” Georgiana asked.

“It is.” He looked over and smiled at her. She returned his smile and felt a fleet of butterflies take flight in her stomach. It was unnerving. She had never had such an intense reaction to someone upon first meeting them, even with Otis. With Otis, she felt flutters of excitement when he was around, but nothing of this ferocity.

“How do you find Sanditon?”

“It is lovely. I feel quite at home here, being so close to the ocean.” He looked around as he spoke. His profile was very distinguished, Georgiana decided. 

“Where do you call home?”

“The sea mainly. I was a Captain in Her Majesty’s Royal navy.” He grinned at her. “That is probably why I feel comfortable here, so close to the sea and all of her glory.”

She considered that, and him. She could see him standing on a ship bow, hands on hips, face lifted toward the sun, the breeze flirting with his hair, which was longer than fashionable. It was an appealing image.

“I have always wondered, Lord Huxley. Why are ships often referred to as a ‘she’?” Georgiana wondered.

He pondered her question and then looked perplexed. “You know, Miss Lambe, I do not know.” He laughed. “Though, if I had to guess, it has probably got something to do with the fact that it is only men aboard ships.”

“I understand that, but I still do not understand the reasoning.”

“Well, many men are intimidated by women and seek to control them. Giving a ship a female moniker gives them a sense of control over women, when in truth, they have none.”

Georgiana raised a brow. “Is that how you feel, Lord Huxley?”

He gave a laugh. “Absolutely not.” He lowered his voice and bent his head conspiratorially, “May I tell you a secret, Miss Lambe?”

She nodded.

“I don’t seek to control my ship. I look at it like a partnership. If I love her and protect her, she will do the same for me.”

Georgiana looked at Lord Huxley and felt a kinship with him. “I like that.”

He smiled. Georgiana turned back and found they had made it to the carriage. Lord Huxley reached out his hand and helped each lady into the waiting conveyance, leaving Georgiana for last. As she took his hand, she looked into his face and gave him a smile. It was unnerving as she hadn’t intended to smile, but it seemed she had no control over her countenance. When she looked at him the corner of her lips inevitably lifted. 

He returned the grin, holding her hand a couple of seconds longer than was appropriate by society’s standards, but not long enough to give anyone great pause. It was long enough for Georgiana to wonder if he felt the same kinship she did. After all, in her limited experience since arriving in London, and Sanditon, very few men had given her more than the cursory greeting after an introduction, especially fair skinned and titled men, such as Lord Huxley. It seemed he was an enigma.

Charlotte and Georgiana sat on one red leather bench, and Lady Susan and Lord Huxley sat on the other. After they each settled into their seats, Lady Susan began to speak, “We overheard your conversation in the alley,” she began, “and I’m afraid the situation is much more dire than you believe.”

Lord Huxley looked at Charlotte and then Georgiana as he spoke, “Mrs. Campion is far more evil than either of you can imagine.”

Georgiana and Charlotte exchanged troubled glances, and then they both looked at Lord Huxley. “How?” Georgiana asked.

Rage etched on his face and his hands curled into tight fists on his thighs. He narrowed his eyes and said, “She murdered her first husband, and I suspect my older brother as well.”

#### Charlotte POV – She what?

“She what?” Charlotte gasped and looked at Georgiana whose face was as shocked as her own must be. 

“I’m afraid it’s true,” Susan said. “Marcus and I have been friends since childhood. Our families were close, though, I haven’t seen much of him since he took a commission in Her Majesty’s Royal Navy.” 

Charlotte’s head spun with the news and she felt light headed. If this proved true, then Sidney was in serious trouble. Fear gripped her tight at the thought of Sidney’s death. Life was hard with him at an emotional distance, but she couldn’t imagine the devastation she would feel if he died. They must stop Eliza, but first they need to figure out what happened and what she is capable of.

“Please explain the particulars,” Georgiana said as she reached out and took Charlotte’s hand; squeezing her fingers in support. Charlotte drew comfort from her friends grasp and was thankful that she was there.

Charlotte studied Marcus and found that he seemed to have an emotion bubbling just under the surface; she did not know him, but to her, it looked like rage. It was a sharp contrast to his face earlier while he spoke to Georgiana. During their conversation he looked jovial, whereas now, he looked serious and angry. She had a feeling what he was about to say would be disturbing, but necessary to hear. She sat up straight as he began to explain.

“After our parents passed, my brother became the new Earl of Dorset at the tender age of sixteen. I, being four years his junior, joined the Royal Naval Academy at Portsmouth. I had wanted to go into the navy for as long as I could remember. Not being the heir meant that I could. My brother, Nicholas, and I were very close, and losing our parents was hard on us both, but he supported my choice to start at the Academy at such an early age and paid to make it happen. The loss of our parents was harder, I think, on Nick. He was suddenly put in charge of an Earldom, no easy task. My brother turned to our uncle, Maxwell Campion, for guidance.” He smiled a reminiscent happy grin. “My uncle helped my brother acclimate to his new stature, as a member of the peerage, and under his tutelage, my brother become an exemplary one at that.” 

Charlotte felt sorrow for this man and the hurt he has been through at a young age. She glanced over at Georgiana and noticed that her friend’s eyes were bright with unshed tears. Charlotte squeezed her hand to give her comfort as this man’s story probably hit close to home. She too lost her parents at a young age.

Marcus paused, and anger flashed across his face. “He met Eliza a couple years later, when his health had begun to decline, and he married her. We were happy for our uncle. Uncle Max was thrilled with his new wife and things were good at first, but overtime my brother and I began to have our misgivings. We began to notice that my uncle declined visits, even from my brother and myself, and he stopped going out into society, something he used to love to do. His letters became less frequent, and when they did come, they were short and discombobulated or the tone of the letter was wrong. The letters no longer contained our uncle’s sense of humor.” 

Anger roiled off him in waves. His rage was palpable, Charlotte thought. 

Marcus continued, “My brother and I demanded to see our uncle. Eliza agreed to the visit, and at first, she was very sweet and accommodating, even doting on our uncle, but later we began to notice that something wasn’t quite right. Our uncle felt sick a lot and was bedridden for part of the visit, but he and Eliza refused to see a doctor, claiming that they had seen one previously and they knew what to do to get him well. I was on a short leave, but had to return to my post and ship out. My brother promised to continue to investigate. A few months later, I received a letter informing me of my brother’s death. I buried him, but my uncle and Eliza did not attend. This I found confounding, as my brother was always our uncle’s favorite. 

“I left right after the service to sell my commission from the navy and return to Dorset. I was expected to take up the title now that my brother was gone. After I arrived at the estate, my brother’s estate manager gave me a letter. Nick instructed him to give it to me in the event of his untimely death. The letter said he suspected that Eliza was slowly poisoning our uncle, to make it look like a natural decline. He had begun studying the effects of poison on the human body and said that their uncle was exhibiting many of them including vertigo and delirium. He said he was going to confront Eliza and demand to take our uncle to a physician. That was three days before his death. I believe he confronted her and she took his life, then staged his body in a crashed carriage.” He clenched his fists. “If only I was there, surely I could have prevented this and that snake of a woman would have been hanged.”

“Please do not take offense to this, Lord Huxley, as I believe every word you have said, but how could someone of Eliza’s small stature have staged the accident? Surely, she would have been too small to lift your brother?”

He looked at Charlotte. “Eliza’s footmen are large and well-muscled. I also believe they do more than carry coal and clean boots. They are there to do her dirty-work. I believe she agreed to take my uncle to a physician, appeasing my brother, then she poisoned him and her footmen helped her dispose of the body.”

“I’m so sorry, Lord Huxley.” Georgiana said, leaning forward and taking his hand.

“Please, call me Marcus.” He looked up included Charlotte in the request. “After today, I think formalities can be bypassed.”

“They certainly can,” Susan agreed.

Georgiana sat back and pulled her hand onto her lap, “Please continue, Marcus.”

“After I received the letter, I set off for my uncle’s country estate, but when I arrived, my uncle was already dead. Eliza put on a show of mourning. I wanted to confront her, but I realized that there was no proof. I would need to find evidence to support my suspicions.” He looked at Charlotte and Georgiana. “That is why I’m here. I hired men to look into her, and after a year, they have little to show for it. They found some evidence of manipulation and other despicable behavior, but nothing damning. So far there is no proof that she murdered my brother and uncle.” He leaned slightly forward. “But I swear on my life, ladies, she is not to be trusted and is guilty of those crimes.”

Charlotte felt a chill at his words. His eyes, so full of pain radiated a desire for her to believe him, and she did. After what she just heard, added to what Georgiana overheard, and Charlotte’s own dealings with the despicable woman. She absolutely believed that she was more than capable of murdering two men who threatened what she built.

“I believe you,” Charlotte said. “But, how are we going to prove it?”

Georgiana gasped and sat forward. “I know! Ginger!”

“Who is Ginger,” Marcus asked. 

“She is Eliza’s maid, though her real name is Victoriana. Eliza made her change it because it wasn’t easy to use when calling her.” Georgiana made a face before she turned and faced Charlotte. “She is the one I told you about in the alley. They one who told me about Eliza blocking the other possible investors, forcing Sidney to engage himself to her.” She turned back to face Susan and Marcus. “She listens at keyholes. I guarantee, if anyone will know about the poisonings, it would be her.”

Marcus leaned forward. “Where is she?”

“She is at Sidney’s house.”

Lady Susan instructed the driver to take them to Sidney’s after getting the direction from Charlotte.

“Do you think the maid will talk to you?” Marcus asked Georgiana.

“She is terrified of Eliza, so I’m not sure.” She frowned at the group. “I believe that Eliza hits her when no one is around. If we can assure her that Eliza will not harm her, or her family, she would probably be happy to help.”

##### 10 Minutes Later

They arrived at Sidney’s, departed the carriage, and walked into Sidney’s sitting room. Radcliff came in as the ladies removed their bonnets.

“Hello, Radcliff, is Mrs. Campion here?”

“No, miss, I’m afraid she he has returned to London.”

“Confound it!” Lady Susan said, stamping her foot. Charlotte shared Susan’s frustration. 

“Thank you, Radcliff.” He walked out to the hall, but Charlotte followed. “Radcliff, is Mr. Parker here?”

“No, miss, he took the children back to his brother’s home.”

“He did?”

“Yes, miss. Mr. Tom Parker sent word that Mary’s fever broke around mid-morning and she has much improved. The doctor has said that you and the children may return to the house. The children were most excited, so Mr. Parker gathered them and took them himself. He said he wanted to walk after he deposited the children, and that he would be gone for a while.” At Charlotte’s sad face he added, “he usually walks along the clifftop, miss, should you need to send for him.”

“That won’t be necessary, Radcliff, thank you.” She smiled at him, and he left the hall and Charlotte returned to the sitting room.

“I’m so happy Mary is doing so well,” Charlotte said to the room after delivering the news that Radcliff had shared. Everyone was thrilled she was out of danger. Charlotte wished her happiness for her friend wasn’t clouded by the worry for Sidney. Eliza is truly evil and willing to kill to get what she wants. It made Charlotte sick with nervous energy she couldn’t dispel, she walked to the marble fireplace, and then paced to the window. Frustrated, she turned and went back to the fireplace. On her second trip, Lady Susan, said, “Charlotte, dear, I know you are upset, but please have a seat before you wear a path into Sidney’s floorboards.”

Charlotte stopped, took a deep breath, and walked to the chair. She perched on the edge of the blue velvet cushion and stared at her friends before asking, “Why would she leave? She seemed to be settling in this morning, why would she up and leave?”

“I suspect she found out I was in town,” Marcus said. “When I arrived in London, she did the same thing.

“We need to follow her,” Georgiana said suddenly. “We need to find a way to get into her house and question Ginger.”

Lady Susan sat up. The irritated look she held over the last few minutes melted into a self-satisfying smile. “The Beaumont Ball.”

They all looked at her. 

“The Beaumont’s are one of the beau monde's most affluential families. Invitations to their annual mid-season ball are coveted. I know Eliza came last year, which means there is a good chance she will be back this year. The ball will last all night. That is when Marcus and I can get in to see the maid.”

“I’m coming, too,” Charlotte said.

“So am I,” Georgiana agreed.

“Ladies, you cannot-“ Marcus started to say, but Lady Susan cut him off.

She smiled at her friends. “Yes, they can, and they should. This woman has infected their lives, as she infected your own, they deserve a hand in taking her down. Plus, Georgiana has a relationship with the maid. She is the one who should speak to her.”

Marcus opened his mouth to protest, Charlotte was sure, but Georgiana raised a chin and spoke before he could get a word out.

“That is correct. Ginger will trust me over anyone else here. You need me to get the proof you require.”

Marcus’ brow wrinkled and his jaw tightened, finally he gave a sigh and said, “I will agree to this if all of you agree to not deviate from the plan.”

“Will we have a hand in making the plan?” Georgiana demanded.

“Yes.”

“Then we agree, right, Charlotte?”

“Right.”

“I have a question,” Charlotte said. “If we are successful, and Eliza is arrested and punished for her crimes, what will we do about Tom’s debt and Sanditon’s rebuild?”

“That is a bridge we will cross when we can,” Georgiana said. “I have a lot of money, I can help.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Marcus assured her. “When we prove she is guilty, and she is punished, her inheritance will come to me. I will take on the investment.”

Lady Susan sat back, a smile playing on her face, as Charlotte’s and Georgiana’s mouths fell open. 

“Truly?” Charlotte asked.

Marcus nodded. “I like Sanditon.” He looked at Georgiana. “I think it has a lot to offer and I’m interested in spending more time here, in fact, I’m considering buying a house.”

Georgiana looked down and blushed, but Charlotte could see her beam as she did. There was definitely something between those two and Charlotte couldn’t be happier for her friend.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Charlotte exclaimed. “You will love it here, Marcus, I have no doubt!”

His eyes stayed on Georgiana’s bent head. “Neither do I.”

The conversation moved to the logistics of their London trap they were to set for Eliza, but Charlotte kept thinking of the man she loved. He could be free, and he had no idea. It wasn’t right. They were keeping vital information from him. Information that could relieve his upset, or if they weren’t able to get the proof they need, potentially save his life.

Charlotte took a breath. “We need to tell Sidney.”

All were quiet after her declaration. 

“He deserves to know.” Charlotte said. “He has seen, what I’m sure he thinks is the worst of Eliza. He needs to know what she is truly capable of, so he doesn’t fall prey.”

Georgiana leaned forward. “Charlotte’s right. Sidney needs to know.” She stood and walked to Charlotte. She reached out, took her hands, and pulled her from the chair. “You need to tell him,” she said, staring into Charlotte’s eyes.

Charlotte swallowed hard and nodded. The conversation was going to be hard for him to hear. 

“I agree,” Marcus said. “You need to tell him to be careful. If we can’t gather the proof we need, then she will remain free, and she will be a danger to him.”

“I will go now.” Charlotte stood and went to the door. 

Lady Susan walked to Charlotte. “We will remain behind and discuss the plans for London. Take my carriage to the clifftop.”

“Thank you, Susan.” They exchanged a hug and Charlotte left.

##### A short time later

#### Sidney POV – She what?

Sidney stood on the clifftop and stared out over the ocean. He would return to London by week’s end. He would bring Georgiana with him, unless she wanted to stay behind to be with Charlotte. Tom said she was welcome to stay with them until Charlotte’s visit was over. The thought of Charlotte leaving Sanditon made the shell that was his heart lurch. He felt empty. 

It mirrored the pain he felt when he stood on this clifftop and watched Charlotte drive away in a carriage. Before he became engaged to the vile Eliza, he had such hope for his future. He found the woman he wanted to love, honor, and respect all the days of his life. The woman he wanted to start a family with. 

An image of Charlotte, swollen with child, his child, sprang into his mind. He could see here there, looking out over the horizon, her hands holding her large belly that held their child while the breeze lifted her dark curls from her neck and sent them dancing lazily on the wind. He could see her look over her shoulder at him, tossing him a smile before caressing one hand over their child. It was so real, and possibly the most beautiful image he ever imagined, but it nearly sent him to his knees.

He closed his eyes for a long while, simply willing time to pass. Maybe he would open his eyes and find that years had gone by, and the vile Eliza was gone, and so was he. He opened his eyes as a carriage approached. He stood back from the road, to allow them to pass, and turned back to the sunset closing his eyes again. The carriage stopped, but he didn’t care. 

“Sidney!”

He spun around and found Charlotte racing toward him. She flew to him and flung herself in his arms the moment she was near enough. Sidney wrapped his arms around her and held tight, burying his nose in her hair. For a moment, time stood still. At first, he thought she was an illusion, but the moment their arms closed around each other, he knew it was real, she was real, they were real. 

He breathed deep and took in the essence of her. The almost floral scent of her skin always made him feel happy, safe, and sated. She was his home. 

He gritted his teeth, closed his eyes against the pain in his heart, pulled away, and set her away from him. She was his home, but he could never go back there. Eliza made sure of it. He allowed himself those few moments, and now he had to say goodbye, otherwise he would risk Eliza’s wrath spilling over onto her, and he would do anything to protect Charlotte. 

“We can’t, Charlotte. I’m sorry.” He turned away. “You have no idea how badly I want to hold you and never let go, but please believe me when I say that we can’t.”

Charlotte didn’t move, she simply stared at him. A few moments passed and then she said, “Do you love me, Sidney?”

He spun back around; his face furious. “You know I do!”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” he turned his back to her again before adding in a lifeless voice, “but neither of those things are in question. I’m engaged. I have no choice but to follow through with marrying Eliza. We can’t be together.”

“You’re wrong.”

He looked at her; fury written all over his face. “I can’t tell you why I’m not wrong. I can only tell you that we can’t be together.” He turned and walked away. Frustrated that he wasn’t able to explain it so she could understand.

“I know what she did!” Charlotte called after him. 

Sidney stopped dead in his tracks. What did she know? He didn’t move or say anything.

“I know that she blocked the other investors to force you to marry her.”

He spun around, mouth agape and fear in his eyes. “How did you find out?” He said and then strode back to her, holding her upper arms gently as he put his nose to hers’. “You can’t tell anyone, Charlotte,” He said desperately before he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her own. “Promise me you won’t say anything. She will hurt you, Charlotte,” he whispered. “She will hurt your family. She promised she would if I told anyone.” He opened his eyes and his heart bled when he saw the tears in them. “Promise me,” he begged.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. He stood, hands still holding her upper arms and didn’t move. “Sidney, I’m so sorry she has put you through this. She is a vile, awful, human being, but we will get you free of her. I promise.” 

His strength left him. He returned her embrace, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. “You can’t, but I love you for wanting to try.”

She lifted her head. “Oh, Sidney, so much has changed, even from this morning.” She put her head back on his chest and hugged him. “I met a man this morning, and he changed everything.”

Sidney pulled her away from her. “What did you say? You met a man, and he changed your life?”

Charlotte smiled up at him. “I did meet a man, Lady Susan’s friend, and what he had to say changed both of our lives. He has given me hope, and I have had none since the day you returned from London with news of your betrothal.”

Sidney shook his head and tried to understand what she was saying. “How exactly did this man give you hope?”

Charlotte took a breath. “He is the nephew of Eliza’s dead husband. He suspects that Eliza killed his uncle.”

“She what?” Shock rocked him with her words.

“That was my reaction as well.” 

“Who is this man?”

“Lord Marcus Huxley,” she said. “Marcus also suspects that Eliza killed his brother too. His brother was the Earl of Dorset and now that he is gone, Marcus has inherited the title.”

“Wait,” Sidney shook his head before he asked, “Marcus Huxley is the man you met this morning and he suspects that Eliza killed his uncle and older brother, so now he is the Earl of Dorset?”

Charlotte nodded.

“How did she kill them?”

“Poison. Though records will show a carriage accident for the Earl, but Marcus suspects that she killed him with poison first and then had her footmen take the Earl’s body and stage it in a carriage accident.

Sidney’s head spun with this new information. Could this be true? Could Eliza be capable of murder? He thought back to all of his interactions with her since the day of their engagement and he had to admit that, yes, she was fully capable of murder. 

If she did murder those men then why hadn’t she been arrested? 

“Does Huxley have proof?” He could tell from her expression that they did not. “If we don’t have proof, she’ll get away with it. She’s smart, Charlotte.”

Charlotte frowned. “There isn’t any proof, yet, but we have a way to get some.”

“What do you mean?”

“Eliza left for London, correct?”

“Yes, there is an important ball in London that she needs to attend.” 

“The Beaumont Ball?” 

Surprised, he nodded. “Yes, how did you know?”

“That is how we are going to get proof.” Charlotte smiled in delight.

“What do you mean?”

“We are going to London, and while she is at the ball, Georgiana and I will go to her house and talk to her maid. We suspect the maid knows everything. She knew all about Eliza blocking the investors and threatening Tom, to force you to marry her. She likes to listen at keyholes. There is a good chance she knows something about the poisoning. If she does, we will take her to the authorities and have Eliza arrested.”

Sidney held up his hand. “Wait, Georgiana, you, in London, at Eliza’s house?” He shook his head. “No, no, absolutely not, I forbid it.”

Charlotte narrowed her eyes. “We are going, Sidney.”

“No. I will go with Huxley. We will figure out a way to get the proof.”

Charlotte put her hands on her hips. “We’re going, Sidney.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

She folded her arms across her chest. “Do I need to remind you what happened the last time you went to London without me?”

He narrowed his eyes. How could he forget. Georgiana went missing, and he went to London to find her. Instead he found Charlotte in a dark alley being accosted by a miscreant, and when he dislodged the hoodlum, she had the audacity to yell at him that she had it well in hand. Later, he told her to stay in the carriage, while he visited a house of ill repute to gather information on the whereabouts of his ward, and not five minutes later she was by his side in said house, looking down her nose at him and asking him if that is what he considered love. 

Yes, he was going to have to take her to London, just so he could keep an eye on her. He knew that she would do whatever she had to, in order help someone she loved, and what if what she said was true and they could prove it? Excitement, and dare he say hope, started swimming in his gut. 

He looked at her and saw the triumph in her eyes. She was practically vibrating with her win, because she knew she had him. Internally he groaned. It was that, that right there that drove him mad, and yet made him fall even more in love with her than he already was.

He walked toward her and didn’t stop. He lifted his hands, cupped her cheeks, and then slid them to the back of her head, tangling his finger in her riotous curls, before leaning down and claiming her mouth for his own. His lips took all the moments they had lost and placed them in the kiss. It was like coming home.

He lifted his lips, pressed his forehead to hers’ and whispered, “I love you, Charlotte Heywood.”

Charlotte reached up, pressing another kiss to his mouth and whispered in return, “I love you, Sidney Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over...chapter 6 is coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

### Chapter 6

#### Georgiana POV – I like him, a lot.

Georgiana sat straight in her chair and listened as Susan and Marcus argued about the accuracy of a childhood memory they shared. Georgiana smiled politely, but inside felt a pang. She would have liked to have been able to share a mutual memory with them, or anyone really, but her life since arriving in Sanditon had been a mostly solitary one.

Her friendship with Charlotte had been the first close friend she had made since leaving the West Indies. Though, truth be told, even at home, she didn’t have many friends. She was of mixed race, accepted by neither side fully, this made sustained friendships troublesome. She spent many hours on her own, and should be used to it, but she was not.

Marcus glanced her way, and the smile he had fell slightly. He turned to Georgiana as he spoke to Susan. “We are being terribly rude. I’m sure Georgiana doesn’t want to hear us argue over who pushed whom in the lake.”

“Of course, she doesn’t,” Susan said, “though I’m sure she knows it was you who pushed me into the lake,” she said pithily. “He is such a brute, Georgiana, wouldn’t you agree,” Susan said with laughing eyes. Clearly teasing Marcus.

He lifted a sardonic brow, his lips still curved in a grin. “Well, if I did, you would have deserved it.” He sent Georgiana a wink.

The envy at their exchange grew in Georgiana, but she smiled all the same.

“Well, since Charlotte and Sidney are taking their time returning, I think I will find the butler and ask for tea.” Susan stood and strolled to the back of the home.

“I like her,” Georgiana said after Susan had left.

“She’s an all right sort, I suppose,” Marcus teased, “but I like you.”

His directness startled Georgiana. She didn’t move. Silence swept into the room, but Marcus didn’t seem to be bothered by it. So many people, Georgiana included, found silence to be deafening and uncomfortable and looked for ways to fill it. She was too taken by his words to try, and he was content to sit back, cross his arms and consider her.

She gulped and looked away. 

“You are very strange,” she said finally, not looking back at him. “You do not dance around subjects, like so many in society.”

“No, I do not. It is probably why I’m a bit of an outcast.” He smiled. “I’m a very young Earl, compared to many of my peers, but unlike them, I don’t see a point in dancing around subjects. I prefer to keep my dancing where it belongs, on a ballroom floor. I prefer my conversation to be meaningful from the start.”

Georgiana considered this and liked it. She felt the same. She was so tired of waltzing around what she wanted to say, and so tired of society’s own dance, with the back handed compliments, the mean-spirited whispers of gossip and the fake pleasure of one’s company. It was tiresome and difficult to ascertain who was to be trusted. Probably a reason she had not extended friendships easily. She wasn’t sure who she could trust. 

She stared at Marcus, who stared back. He liked her and she felt the same. “I agree,” she said “and I like you, too.”

He grinned. “I was hoping you would say that.” He sat forward, his elbows on his knees. “You should know, that I plan to ask your guardian’s permission to court you, if you are amenable?”

She grinned back at him, a flutter kicking wildly in her stomach. “I am.”

“Wonderful.” He sat back. “You should know that I don’t like to waste time either.”

She laughed. “I think I’ve figured that out.” She raised a brow of her own. “Do you often meet a woman in mid-morning, and then later that same afternoon, ask to court her?”

“Never,” he said gravely, “but I can’t seem to help myself. I’ve felt and inexorable pull since we met, and I wish to explore it further.”

“Well, I supposed I should feel complimented, then.”

“No.” He shook his head. “It is I who should feel complimented, that you are open to receiving my attention.” 

A picture of Otis swam through Georgiana’s mind, and with it a seedling of doubt took root. She thought she loved Otis. He made all sorts of beautiful promises with lovely words, but it turned out he had massive gambling debts. On top of that, he bragged about her, and her fortune, to men of ill repute, which got her kidnapped and almost sold into a marriage, she didn’t want, to a nefarious, disgusting man. Their relationship ended, because even as contrite as Otis was for putting her in danger, she couldn’t trust him. Now, she is receiving attention from Marcus and it was happening quickly, but was it to quick? Is he the Lord of a penniless Earldom, or worse, is he a degenerate gambler, like Otis? Did he only want her for her money? She tried to quell her doubts, because she knew that all men were different, but she couldn’t seem to stop the voice from harking caution. 

Her suspicions made her ask, “Why exactly are you interested?” 

He tilted his head and studied her face. She was sure he could see a marked difference in her face, and demeanor, even from only moments ago. She tightened her spine and raised her chin. She would not be apologetic. She was protecting her heart. Something she didn’t do before.

Finally, he answered her, “I’m interested, because you are smart, beautiful, and have a fighting spirit; I could see it within an hour of knowing you. You intrigue me, and I want to know you better. I am also attracted to you and find myself seeking out your dark brown eyes.” He smiled softly to himself. “It seems to me there might be some speckled gold alongside the shades of caramel mixed in them, but I haven’t been able to get close enough to tell for sure, and I find myself feeling that it simply won’t do. So, I want to court you, to see if this pull I feel for you, is the forever kind.” He sat back and studied her so more. “I can see your mind working behind your eyes. You seemed happy with what I said, but you don’t fully believe me.” He frowned. “Why is that?”

She paused and then said, “It has been my experience that men are not always what they seem, and that can bring a horrible amount of pain.”

His brows lowered in a frown. “I see,” he said, slowly, “so a man made you care for him, and then he hurt you.”

She raised her chin. “He did. I thought it was love, but it turns out his bad choices, lack of money, and my abundance of the latter are a bad mix. It fell apart, and my heart was broken in the process.”

He took a deep breath and looked at her sincerely, “I’m sorry for your pain. It sounds like this unfortunate man was a fool, and I understand your hesitation, truly, but we don’t have an issue. I have no need of your money. Even if I don’t get my uncle’s inheritance. I am quite wealthy in my own right.”

Georgiana wanted to believe him, she did, but remembering the betrayal by Otis made it impossible to do so. She barely knew Marcus. She knew Otis for months and even then, she wasn’t able to detect anything wrong, and she should have, shouldn’t she? Otis had gambled himself into deep debt, and yet she hadn’t known. Obviously, she couldn’t be trusted to know her own heart or mind. 

He tilted his head as he observed her during her internal battle. “You aren’t as amenable for my attention now as you were a few minutes ago, are you?”

“I want to be,” she said honestly.

He stood and walked toward her. He reached out, offering her his hand. She took it and he pulled her out of the seat. Slowly, he lifted his hand to her chin and pulled it up so their eyes could meet. “I understand you have been hurt, I don’t know how exactly, and if you don’t want to tell me, then it is none of my business.” He turned his hand and rubbed his knuckle along her jawline. “I simply want a chance.” He smiled gently. “I want a chance to prove I’m an honorable man and worth getting to know. Is that something you can give me, Georgiana?”

She stared into his beautiful green eyes and found herself drowning in their depths. What was the right answer? Her mind hesitated, her heart was all in, but it was her gut that she listened to. She took a breath and said, “Yes, I will give you a chance.”

He closed his eyes and a soft smile played at his lips. “Then I will speak to your guardian.”

“All right.” 

He brushed his knuckle back across her jaw and Georgiana shivered. He drifted closer and she soon found herself reaching up. He raised his hand and stroked his thumb across her lips. His face crinkled in a smile. “There are bits of gold in your eyes.”

She melted with his words and continued to move forward, as did he. His thumb smoothed across her cheekbone and her breath caught. Their lips were inches apart and she wondered what he would taste like. She imagined he tasted salty, like the sea he loved. Her breath caught and her heart stuttered in anticipation. 

“The tea has arrived,” Susan said, in a slightly censored tone. Georgiana jumped, and Marcus cursed lightly under his breath. “As will Charlotte and Sidney. Perhaps we should sit and take the tea while we wait.” She looked at them both knowingly. “It will keep us all out of trouble.” She raised a brow and looked at Marcus and Georgiana.

Georgiana blushed.

Marcus narrowed his eyes.

Susan laughed quietly into her cup.

#### Sidney POV – Let’s bring her down.

Sidney stared into Charlotte’s eyes, as the carriage carried them back to his house. She was everything to him. His light, his love, his very breath. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead to her own and let the moment take him. Gently he wove their fingers together, and with their entwined hands, pulled her closer, as his head dipped and captured her mouth. She tasted of honey, sweet and pure. Her full lips moved with his, and his heart felt so full it could burst. 

He could hardly believe how much could change in a matter of hours. Before she found him on the clifftop he stood, looking out over the ocean and saw only bleakness in his future. Then she found him and his entire life was bathed in hope. 

It was exactly like after she first arrived at Sanditon. He couldn’t see past his own prejudice of an inexperienced country girl not worth his notice, but she couldn’t help but be noticed. Once his heart finally saw her, he was lost. She was honest, loving, outspoken and didn’t allow him to dismiss her. Instead she turned around and dismissed him, made him think beyond his own comfort, and made him care for the plight of others. She made him want to be the best version, the truest version, of himself, and he loved her for it all.

He lifted his mouth, his breathing labored. Her heavy-lidded gaze met his, and he smiled. He couldn’t wait for the day he could see her beautiful face in the bed next to him, intoxicated and wanting more. He couldn’t wait to give her all she wanted, in the bedroom and outside of it. She deserved all of him and everything he had to offer.

“I love you, so much,” he whispered kissing her lightly.

“And I love you.”

He smiled to himself. “I’m still worried I’m going to wake up and find I’ve dreamt it all.”

“You haven’t, Sidney.”

He kissed her nose and smiled, holding her close.

The carriage pulled to a stop and he groaned. As much as he wanted to get to the end of this business and have Eliza in the hands of the authorities with the proof necessary to find her guilty, he wished they could have stayed in their happy moment forever. Only life didn’t wait. It demanded to be dealt with, and you did, or you risked getting steamrolled.

He was surprised to hear the groan from just under his chin.

“Do we have to go in?” Charlotte asked, as she stared at his house.

He smiled, happy that the desire to skip it all and stay in the carriage forever wasn’t his alone.

“I was thinking the same,” he smiled, and then groaned, “but I’m afraid we have to. At some point Lady Susan will want her carriage back.”

Charlotte laughed. “I suppose you’re right.” 

He released her, and she sat up straight. “Shall we?” He asked, without enthusiasm.

She nodded.

Sidney descended the carriage and helped Charlotte down. Their fingers lingered and then brushed flirtatiously against each other as they walked to his house. He opened the door and she stepped in. Their fingertips touching one last time before walking into the sitting room to find the rest of the group.

Georgiana and Susan sat in opposite chairs while Marcus stood to the side of the window that looked out on the street. His gaze was focused on something. He glanced up when they entered.

Susan raised her brows at Charlotte and Charlotte nodded. Susan gave Sidney a knowing look, and then smiled as she stood. “I’m very happy for both of you.” She walked to them. “Sidney, may I introduce, Lord Marcus Huxley.”

The gentleman shook hands. “I, of course, know of you, Lord Huxley. You have a sterling reputation from those I know in the Navy.”

Marcus nodded. “I apologize that I wasn’t able to find proof of Eliza’s crime prior to this. I could have saved you a lot of heartache.”

“I’m still shocked that she murdered two people. Though, after the lengths she went to in order to secure our engagement, and her behavior after that, I have to say I believe she is fully capable of it in order to secure what she wants. I’m anxious to develop a plan in order to gain the proof we need.”

Marcus nodded. “Unfortunately, we will have to put our plans on hold. I’ve noticed two men watching this house since we arrived. One is camped out in the alley, pretending to read a newspaper and the other is in the carriage parked across the street. They are Eliza’s men, I’m sure of it.”

Sidney cursed under his breath. “You know why they are here, do you not?” Sidney asked.

“Of course,” Marcus said flashing him a smile, “they’re here to kill me.” 

“What!?” Georgiana said, rising from her chair and going to Marcus. He swiftly moved her from the window.

“We don’t want them notice that we are on to them. Stand here if you please.” Marcus tucked Georgiana to his side as he watched the men outside. 

Sidney looked at Marcus’ hand, which still held Georgiana’s and how Georgiana took a step closer to the man. Their bodies nearly touching. What was going on here?

“What do you mean they are here to kill you?” Georgiana narrowed her eyes as she stared bullets toward the cutthroats. “And why are you smiling about it! This is not a laughing matter.”

Marcus looked at her, raised his hand, and lightly pinched her chin. “I think it’s funny that they think they will. Trust me. They will not.” He looked up at Sidney.

Sidney tried to school his features into neutral expression, but he was sure that Marcus noticed that he saw the affection between him and Georgiana. Sidney promised himself to think on it later, though he couldn’t stop the thought that it was very fast. Unfortunately, thanks to Eliza and her vileness, they had more pressing matters to attend to and he would have to deal with it later.

“Circle around? Sneak up and get them from the rear of the alley?” Marcus asked.

Sidney nodded.

“Back door?” Marcus pointed toward the kitchen.

“This way.”

Charlotte stepped in front of Sidney. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“We are going to circle around and get the jump on them.”

“What if they see you?”

Sidney smiled. “We will be careful, my love. I promise.” 

“Wouldn’t it be better to distract them. Have them fixed on something on this side of the street while the two of you circle from behind?”

“What do you propose?” Marcus asked.

Sidney looked at Charlotte and knew what she would say before she said it.

“The ladies and I will step out with our bonnets on to pretend we are leaving. We will keep the door open, as if we are waiting for you and Marcus to join us. I will even call through the open door, asking about the delay.”

“Brilliant.” Susan said. 

“No, not brilliant. They may have guns, Charlotte. No,” he shook his head.

Marcus agreed. “We can handle it ladies.”

“We will only be out for a few moments and we will keep a wary eye on the two. If there looks to be trouble, we can easily get back to the house.” Georgiana and Susan added to Charlotte’s argument with emphatic nods.

“No, I would prefer that the three of you stay in the house. It is safer.”

Charlotte put her hands on her hips. “Safer for us, but not for the both of you. We are in this together, Sidney Parker, you can’t think to do it with just the two of you. With our involvement your chances of a successful surprise increase exponentially.”

Sidney gritted his teeth. Did she not realize the terror he would feel knowing she was out in the open, and in danger?

“No!” He shouted before he took a breath. “I could not stand it if anything were to happen to you.” He stepped to her and took her by the shoulders. “I could not bear it. Do you not understand?”

“Of course, I do!” Charlotte said vehemently, lifting her chin before saying, “Do you think it wouldn’t be the same for me?” She placed her hand on his cheek and said with quiet intensity, uncaring of their audience, “I love you. You love me. We are partners, Sidney. I am not the type to sit idly by twiddling my thumbs. I am smart, and I am capable. I handle myself well under pressure, and can be depended on in a pinch. If your life is in danger, and I can help, I will, it is that simple. My love for you demands that I do.”

Sidney closed his eyes and absorbed her words. He understood what she was saying and could feel the truth in them, but the terror in his heart was strong.

“I know you are scared for me. I know our future is uncertain, but you can’t let the fear drive you. You must find a way to drive it.”

He opened his eyes and stared at her. Could he do that? He wasn’t sure, but he knew she was right. She was smart, capable and good in a crisis. His heart screamed no, but his mind took control. 

With a deep breath and a quick prayer sent heavenward, he spoke, “All right, but you are to do nothing else except what you said before. You will go out and act as if you are waiting on us.”

She beamed and he groaned. She was forever taking him out of his comfort zone.

He looked around at their audience, who stared at them with rapt attention, except for Marcus who still focused his gaze on the ruffians watching the house, and shook his head. Only Charlotte had the ability to make him forget decorum, where he was, and make him act with passion instead of proper etiquette. If that was the way it was to be, then he might as well embrace it.

Sick of giving the others a show, he grabbed Charlotte’s hand, dragged her out to the hall and into the drawing room. He closed the door, took her face in his hands, backed her into the wall and kissed her. He felt her surprise, and then relished her delight as she opened her mouth and returned the kiss in full. He tangled one hand in her dark silky curls, as he moved closer, pushing into softness. He used the other hand to slide down her side enjoying the feel of her curves. He wrapped that hand around her waist and drew her closer. He could feel the heat and it excited every inch of him. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue dare to explore. Charlotte opened her mouth and accepted his plunder with returned passion. God, he sent the prayer upward, she tasted good, and he prayed he would never not know the feeling of having her in his arms. 

Finally, he pulled away, his breathing harsh. She stared up at him, her breasts rising and falling in quick succession, her lips swollen and her eyes heavy. He held back and fought the urge to damn everything, scoop her in his arms and carry her to his bed, but it was neither the time, nor the place.

“You do like to do that after I win an argument, don’t you?” She said breathlessly. “Not that I’m complaining.”

He stared at her in surprise, and then laughed. She was right. Before they declared their love, he used to imagine closing her mouth with his own. Now, he simply did it, and it was wonderful.

“Well, then you should probably get used to it, because I suspect you will win more often than I like.” He brushed his finger down her nose. “It will be my consolation prize for losing.”

“Well, then expect the same from me when you win an argument.” She straightened her dress and hair. “If that every happens,” she said sweetly before opening the drawing room door and stepping out into the hall.

He smiled and laughed to himself. Damn, he loved her. She was everything he had ever hoped for himself. She was everything he could ever dream of. She was his everything.

They walked into the drawing room and he was delighted to see the blush on Charlotte’s cheeks. He addressed the group. “In two minutes, you three, will go out and stand on the street with the door open as if you are waiting for Marcus and I. We will circle around the two outside and get the jump on them. You will not do anything else. Agreed?”

“Agreed.” The ladies said.

Satisfied, Sidney looked at Marcus and signaled him to follow. The both headed toward the back of the house. They cut through the kitchen and out the back door. The moved quickly staying close together. They stopped at the stable and Sidney grabbed rope. They would need it to secure the men.

As they continued down the back alleys, trying to get far enough down to cross the street and not to be noticed by the two men, Sidney decided to test the waters. “So, you appear to like my ward,” Sidney said as they cut into an alley, he looked over his shoulder with his brows raised, and added, “a lot.”

“I do.” Marcus grinned, following closely. “A lot.”

“I expect a full conversation on the matter at a later date.”

“And you will get one.”

Sidney nodded. 

“We are far enough down. Let’s cross here. I’ll handle the man in the alley. You take the one in the carriage.”

“I’ll go the next alley; it sits behind the carriage. When you grab your cutthroat and have him out of the way, I’ll get the one in the carriage. Once I have him, I’ll bring the carriage up and you can dispose of your man inside. We will then bring them round the back of your house and secure them until we figure out our next step.” 

Sidney nodded. It was a good plan.

Marcus crossed the street. Sidney waited and watched him cross. He moved well, but that was to be expected of a man in the Navy. Sidney took his turn and crossed once Marcus was on the other side. Then they moved quickly down an alley to the next street. They made it to the first alley and Sidney stopped and waited. He looked; the man was distracted, eyes glued to the movement of the ladies outside of his house. It was time. He signaled Marcus to go. Marcus swiftly moved to the next alley. He nodded to Sidney and then moved into it. Sidney knew it would only take seconds for Marcus to be ready.

The tricky part was moving toward his villain so he didn’t hear him coming. He began to move and saw Charlotte, Susan and Georgiana milling on the steps outside of his house. They left the door open and chatted easily amongst themselves. They did not look stiff or suspicious. Sidney was proud of all of them. It seemed to work, too. The ruffian stood up straighter and had his full attention on the ladies. 

Sidney moved swiftly behind him and noticed a bulge under the man’s coat. He had a weapon. Probably a gun from the size and shape. Sidney was a few steps behind the man when he made his move. He grabbed the man about the neck and jammed him into the wall. With the other he grabbed the weapon, it was a gun, and held it to the man’s head. 

“Don’t move, unless you relish another hole in your head.” 

Sidney looked out and saw Marcus reaching up for the carriage door latch. He paused a moment before wrenching it open and diving inside. Sidney could see the carriage move as a scuffle commenced inside. The carriage stopped moving and Sidney waited. The carriage door opened and Marcus stepped out. His nose was bleeding. He wiped it away with a hand kerchief, and looked around, as did Sidney. The whole encounter took less than a minute and no one had noticed, lucky for them. Marcus looked over to Sidney, smiled. Then he climbed onto the perch of the carriage and drove it toward Sidney.

“Get in the carriage,” Sidney said, digging the gun into the man’s back. “And don’t say a word.” 

The man did as he was told and climbed into the carriage. Sidney grabbed the rope he took from the stable and quickly trussed up both men.

He looked out of the window and waved to the ladies. Charlotte had her eyes glued to the carriage, and he saw her quick intake of breath as they waved back. The ladies spoke to each other and headed back into the house. Charlotte kept throwing glances back at the carriage, but made it inside safely.

Sidney sat on the bench and trained the gun on the two ruffians as Marcus drove them around to his stables. They weren’t high quality hires. Their clothes were rough and they were unshaven and smelled like they were a week past bathing. If he had to guess, they weren’t Eliza’s usual men. 

Marcus parked the carriage and Sidney removed his cravat using it as a gag for the man that was awake. He was tying it to the back of the man’s head when Marcus opened the carriage door. He in turn removed his cravat and gave it to Sidney who quickly used it to render the unconscious man quiet when he awoke.

“Help me haul them to the back of the stables. The office is there.” Sidney said.

Marcus nodded and hauled the first man out; Sidney took the second. They carried them to the office and tossed them in before doing a quick search of both men; removing any weapons. One had a knife and the other had a pistol in his boot. They took the weapons and sat the conscious thug up and pulled his gag down. Marcus leaned against the wood desk and Sidney leaned an idle shoulder against the roughhewn stable wall, the pistol trained lazily on the man.

The ruffian immediately started talking, “Look, gentleman, I don't 'ave a bone ter pick wiv you. We was just hired ter watch yew an' repawt back ter da lady. That’s all, innit?”

“Somehow, I don’t believe that’s all, sir. We know she hired you to kill my friend here,” Sidney bluffed as he gestured to Marcus.

“Naw, She tried ter hire us ter kill yaaahr friend if da two ov yew made contact, but we decided against it. No amoun' ov money is worf da 'angman's noose. OK?

“Then why were you watching us?” Marcus demanded.

“Blimey! We was just gon'a watch yew an' lie ter da lady. We was gon'a say what yew two never spoke while 'e was in town.” The man jerked his head toward Marcus.

Sidney scoffed, “Then why bother sitting out front and watching, with weapons, no less?”

“Bein' a man fer hire is a tricky business. We meet a lot ov unsavory folks on da road. It is best ter be prepared.”

Sidney and Marcus crossed their arms. Clearly not believing what the man was saying.

“Look, We weren't sure when we could expect da lady back. She is fawerver poppin' up when she ain't supposed to. We decided ter keep on watchin' in case she did. Dat way she’d still pay us, but we weren't gon'a kill you. Upon me 'onor we weren't.”

“Well, you can take it up with the magistrate.”

“Lawd above! Magistrate? We didn't do anythin' wrong. Thee 'ave no proof ov anythin' except we was mindin' aaahr business when yew two attacked us., innit.” 

Sidney signaled for Marcus and they stepped out of earshot of the man. 

“He’s right,” Sidney started in a low voice. “They didn’t commit a crime. If we put them in front of the magistrate, they will be forced to let them go and then they may contact Eliza,” Sidney said.

“What do you propose we do?”

“I think we keep them here and then take them to the magistrate to testify against Eliza. That, plus the maid’s testimony should be all the proof needed to have them search her estate.”

“What’s to keep them from coming back once it is all done?”

“They were hired for money, not loyalty. They won’t be back unless someone hires them.”

“Well, just in case, I will match Eliza’s price, plus 10% to have them forget Sanditon and all of us. This way I don’t have to worry about them coming back with Georgiana nearby.”

Sidney raised a brow. 

Marcus’ mouth quirked up. “We’ll have our talk man, but not here and now. 

“All right. We’ll keep them here and pay them off once Eliza is in hand.”

“Agreed.”

Sidney and Marcus walked back to the gentleman and Sidney said, “Well, since we can’t take you to the magistrate, and since we can’t have you running off to talk to Eliza, you will stay here in the stable. You will receive food, water and a blanket, and we will release you both, with your fee plus 10%, once your boss it dealt with, but you have to agree to testify to a magistrate that she hired you to kill, Lord Huxley, and then promise to never come back to Sanditon again.”

The ruffian sat up and smiled, “Thee got yaaahrself a deal. She's scary. Murray fnks she made a pact wiv da devil 'imself. I'll be 'appy never ter worry abaaaht dealin' wiv 'er again, mark me words!”

Sidney and Marcus rolled their eyes, walked out of the stable office, and shut the door.

Jeffrey, a stable lad came out of one of the stalls. He was about 16 years old, but was very tall and strong. His father was the town blacksmith, but Jeffrey had more interest in handling horses instead of preparing their shoes, so he left his father’s shop and got a job in the stables, hoping to become a stablemaster someday. 

“No one is to go into the office, Jeffrey.” Sidney said. “I have two thieves locked in there that need to be dealt with.”

“Should I ride for the magistrate, sir?”

“No, I will deal with it, just make sure no one goes in, and no one comes out.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sidney looked at Marcus. “We should go in and check on the ladies.”

They made their way inside and found the ladies pacing the floors of the sitting room. Charlotte saw them approach and hurried to meet them at the door.

“What happened?”

“We have both ruffians tied and gagged in the stable.”

“Did they admit to anything?” 

“They were hired to kill Marcus, but they swore they weren’t going to do it. They were just putting on a show so Eliza would still pay them.” 

“Can we use their confession to have her arrested?”

“I’m afraid we will need more. There is a chance she would wiggle out of it if it is a criminal’s word against her own, but pair it with the eye witness testimony from her lady’s maid, then that is a different story.”

“You’re injured.” Georgiana rushed to Marcus, noting the blood smeared from his nose to cheek.

He dug the already bloodied hand kerchief from his pocket and wiped his face. “It is nothing, a bloody nose. I’ve had worse at Gentleman Jackson’s Pugilistic Club, not to worry.”

“I don’t like this.” Georgiana said, pacing in front of them. “We need to get the proof and stop this madness before one of you is hurt.” She looked worriedly at Sidney and Marcus.

“I agree, I do like a good intrigue, but this is becoming a problem.” Lady Susan said. 

“What should we do with them?” Charlotte stopped in front of Sidney.

“They are going to stay put. We can’t take them in front of the magistrate, as they haven’t actually committed a crime, so we will keep them here, and once Eliza is dealt with, we will have them testify, pay them off, and let them go.”

“Do you trust that they won’t come back?” Georgiana asked.

“I trust that they are men for hire and will work for the highest dollar. We will pay them and they won’t have to kill anyone. I believe they will find that worth their while to testify and then leave we let them go. In the meantime, we will begin preparations for our trip to London. We will need to leave first thing in the morning. It will take a day’s journey to get there.”

Georgiana nodded, but still looked worried. Sidney watched Marcus go to her. “It will be fine, Georgie, I promise.”

“Georgie?”

“Do you hate it?” he asked with a small grin.

Sidney watched the exchange in wonder. Her entire being lit up when she looked at him, and Marcus was the same. Sidney wondered, if anyone else had dared to call her Georgie, would she have stood for it? Probably not, but she didn’t seem to mind it from Marcus.

She looked in wonder. “No. I kind of like it.”

Marcus continued smiling at her, and she blushed. 

Charlotte and Susan grinned at them, obviously on board with their affection. Sidney liked Marcus but would hold off on judgement until after they had their conversation. In the meantime, he wanted a stiff drink. It had been a hell of a day, but the drink would have to wait. He walked to Charlotte. Took her hand and cleared his throat. “All right. We have a lot to do before morning. Let’s prepare for our journey. London awaits.”


	7. Chapter 7

### Chapter 7

#### Eliza POV – Problem solved

Eliza stared out of the carriage window as the light escaped the sky. She pulled the mink lap blanket tighter around herself, tucking it past the pink traveling dress and matching pelisse she wore, as they drove through the chilly evening weather. She stroked the pistol she held on her lap and felt comforted. When she travelled alone, she always kept it nearby. Highwaymen were notorious on the roads outside of London. Most, including her driver and men, would have played it safe and stayed at an inn for the night due to their late start, but they were pushing on, because she wanted to sleep in her own bed tonight, their comfort be damned.

She stared out at the fading light and tamped down the irritation that filled her. She hadn’t intended to leave Sanditon so quickly, but when her man sent the note that Marcus had been spotted, she knew she had no choice. Marcus wasn’t going to stop until he found a way to make her hang for his uncle’s and brother’s deaths, and there was no way in hell that was going to happen. She would see that Marcus took his desire to the grave.

She couldn’t dispatch of him easily in Sanditon, so she left orders that if Marcus made contact with Sidney, her men would kill him as soon as Marcus started following her back to London. The two she left behind were new to her network of thugs, but so far, they had not disappointed her. Normally, she would not have trusted such a chore to their caliber, but she needed protection traveling the road to London at night, and she depended on her loyal footmen to keep her safe. 

If the new men failed; then she would send her footman to finish the job.

It’s a shame, the man she had originally hired to take care of Marcus, died. The stupid idiot was stabbed in a fight at a disreputable pub, or so she had been told. He had been a loyal servant and someone she trusted to get the job done without pulling her name into any of it, and if he hadn’t gotten himself killed, Marcus would be dead and she would not be fleeing Sanditon and traveling to London in the middle of the night. What a disappointment.

She could still remember the red haze that came over her upon hearing the news. A scream tore through her, and a rage had her upturn a decorative table that held a Ming dynasty vase and pretty doily, and then she proceeded to throw, kick, and stab everything in sight, uncaring of its rarity, or value, only caring that she expelled the emotion in a physical expression. 

She remembered coming out of the haze with her knife, usually carefully concealed in her boot, in her trembling hand, while Ginger cowered in the corner, blood dripping from her temple. The parlor looked as if it was struck by a hurricane. Priceless art was slashed, the furniture was either broken or in tatters, and the hand painted wallpaper dripped from where she threw the decanters of brandy and scotch. She imagined one of the shards was what caused the damage to Ginger. 

Eliza smiled at the remembered image. She did have a scary temper, and it was a force to behold when she didn’t have to hide it. 

Ginger had been, and still was, terrified, and that was preferable to Eliza. She could manage fear; it kept those in her power pliable. It was a lesson her mother taught her early on. People that were too scared to fight back were the easiest to control. They did your bidding without question. 

Sadness crept in, at the thought of her mother, and a tear slid out of her eye to hang from her lower lid. She missed her mother. She taught her so much, including how to act a part. Being a wise woman, her mother said to fool society with a prim and proper lady, so if a mistake was ever made, or one of the scared grows a backbone, no one will believe them. She was a firm believer in keeping secrets close and actions behind closed doors. The only thing society should ever see is a proper lady.

Very few people knew Eliza’s true nature, not even her husband. She kept up her part splendidly, playing the dutiful and loving wife. It was difficult to maintain that level of playacting, but she did it, knowing he would meet his maker sooner rather than later. Only, things changed and his health, which had been on the decline when they wed, began to recover, and he began showing signs of robustness and longevity. That, of course, wouldn’t do. She had to take matters into her own hands to ensure his march to the grave. So, she began feeding him arsenic, in small doses of course, letting that poison settle in his system and make his health decline at a much more satisfactory pace. 

That was another invaluable lesson her mother taught her, patience was a virtue, and Eliza had it in spades. Timing was often tricky, and it was better to take your time than rush forward. Rushing meant mistakes, and Eliza wasn’t fool enough to fall into that trap, unless absolutely necessary. She had planned her husband’s demise very carefully. 

So, she kept the poisoning slow and steady, and if it wasn’t for Marcus and his damned brother, Nicholas, her husband could have died with no one the wiser. 

When Nicholas came sniffing around, she was forced to think fast and plan quickly, leaving nothing to chance. She made Nicholas believe that she would allow a doctor to see her husband. On the day he was to fetch a doctor, she slipped him poison making him ill and too sick to fend off her footmen. They broke his neck, there in the parlor. It was a strange sight and sound, hearing the neck break, and then watching the life drain out of someone. It was strange, but almost enjoyable to watch. Like seeing a body taken to sleep suddenly in an upright position.

Of course, a broken neck was clear sign of possible foul play, so prior to the murder, she had the Earl’s carriage readied and her men there to drive it. The Earl’s men were indisposed due to Eliza having slipped a bit of poison in their dinner the night before. She slipped it into the food of her own staff as well, so everyone would think it came from something they ate. After all, one must not be too careful.

She had her men drag Nicholas’ body from the house, load it into the carriage, and then crash the conveyance, staging the body next to a tree near the wreckage, to make it look like an accident.

It should have been done then, but somehow Marcus knew more. She discovered he was making inquiries into the death of his uncle and brother. She knew then that he suspected foul play, but it confounded her as to how. How did he know? 

It didn’t matter in the end. Marcus was a threat to her comfort, and her plans for the future. She would not let anyone destroy what she had sacrificed for. She would remain obscenely wealthy and marry Sidney. No one would stand in her way. Not Sidney’s little tramp, Miss Hewood, and certainly not the young Earl of Dorset, Marcus Huxley. She would see them dead first.

#### Charlotte POV: The road to London is long, but I’m so happy I’m with you.

The scenery from their carriage window was monotonous against the blue afternoon sky. Waves of tall grass danced lazily in the breeze. Charlotte settled against, Sidney, and enjoyed their lack of company. Lady Susan, Lord Huxley and Georgiana took a separate carriage, which followed their own. She was happy that they required a caravan for their trip. Decorum, even in the presence of friends, would have been necessary if they had shared a conveyance, and she was enjoying their journey so much more nestled in the crook of his arm, while his fingers played lazily with one of her curls as they talked. She couldn’t recall enjoying a journey more.

They had left at first light and should be in London before full dark. Despite the dire consequences surrounding the trip, everyone’s spirits were high. Due to the early hour of their departure, each carriage broke their fast with pastries and other cold food that Sidney’s cook had prepared in a basket before leaving, and then they stopped mid-morning for a delightful picnic while they changed horses. They were due for another meal and another change of horses soon, if her rumbling stomach was any indication. In the meantime, she enjoyed the serene feeling of comfort and love she felt in the carriage with Sidney.

“What do you think of Marcus?” Sidney asked, suddenly.

“I like him. I like that he is straightforward and honest with his emotions.” She tilted her head back and looked at him. “I also love how he likes Georgiana,” she said with a grin.

Sidney looked at her, and said dryly, “Yes, I picked up on that when you pulled Susan and I away to look at the lovely scenery at breakfast, while bidding the two of them to stay and rest, since they looked positively exhausted,” he added blandly.

Charlotte laughed. “Of course, I did. I had to get you away from them. You kept frowning at the two, with little to no subtlety. You were making Georgiana very nervous.”

“My intent was to make the young Earl nervous,” Sidney said with exasperation before he crinkled his brow. “Though it didn’t seem to work. That man is imbued with a healthy sense of self. My looks did not bother him at all.”

“No, they did not,” Charlotte agreed. “But they did bother poor Georgiana.” She leaned up and kissed the side of his mouth. “Perhaps you could pull the protective guardian shield down a bit?”

The smile that played around the corners of his mouth vanished and a frown replaced it. “I handled my protection of her all wrong when it came to her relationship with Otis, and look how that turned out. She was nearly sold into marriage to a disgusting reprobate.” He sighed. “I wish to keep her safe, but I’m not sure how to go about it. Last time I made her leave everything and come to Sanditon, which was the wrong thing to do, it only drove a wedge between she and I, and made the relationship with Otis all the more tantalizing. This time I want to do better.”

Charlotte sat up and turned to face him. She put her hand to his cheek. “I adore you. Do you know that?”

Sidney still looked troubled. “I only wish to make sure the next man she gives her heart to is worthy of her.”

Charlotte frowned. “That will be up to Georgiana. Unfortunately, my love, we will have little say in the matter.” She took his hand, playing with his fingers. “Do you not like Marcus?”

Sidney shook his head. “I may not know Marcus personally, but I have only heard good things about the state of the Earldom, as well as his character, from my friends who know him well. On paper, he is an ideal suitor.”

“However?” Charlotte urged.

“However,” he said in frustration, “Eliza is the same, is she not? She is the perfect society darling, and yet she is capable of blackmail and murder without so much as a wrinkle to her perfect demeanor.”

Charlotte considered his words and shivered. He was correct. Eliza managed to fool everyone into thinking she is perfect. Yet, that reasoning could not derail the good feeling she had about Marcus Huxley, Lord of Dorset. Her instinct said he was a good man. 

“I understand your hesitation, but there is something telling me that he is exactly as he seems, and you know Lady Susan holds him in high regard. She has known him all her life, and I trust her sense of people.” She smiled at him. “You know she never liked Eliza, right?”

“Really?”

“Truly.”

He considered that and she considered him. He was wonderful. He had grown so much in the time they have known each other, and he challenged her and made her look at the world differently. Their love had only made them better. She loved him so much.

“I know he will ask to court her soon,” Sidney announced, “and I believe I will allow it. My gut is telling me that he can be trusted to mean what he says. I will not force anything however, if will be up to Georgiana to decide if the courtship will go further.” 

“That will make Georgiana happy, and I think you will be pleased with him. I think we all will. He does look at her as if she is the rarest and most precious jewel on Earth.”

His look became intense, and he reached out to stroke her cheek, saying huskily, “It must be very similar to how I look at you, Charlotte, for you are more precious to me than my very life.”

Charlotte melted under his gaze. He had awakened something in her, something she barely understood, but she felt herself moving forward by instinct. She placed her right hand on his chest and felt the firm muscle jump under her touch. She used her left to stroke his arm, moving over the ridges and hard edges.

She suddenly had a vision of him coming out of the water, the day she spied him alone on the beach with nothing but his sharp gaze to protect him. She remembered the shock; the unfamiliar tingle in the pit of her stomach, and ache further below that she didn’t recognize, as she gazed on his strong body. The water dripping, unashamedly, from every inch of him. 

He stood, negligent in his nudity, and stared at her, almost daring her to stand as she was, and not flee. 

That moment felt much like this one, only she didn’t give into the urge to pull back as society had taught her to do. Instead she used her hands to explore his body where her eyes could not, and she used the memory of that day on the beach to fill in the blanks. Her breath caught as his gaze became molten, and she paused her movements, swept away by the intensity of his eyes. As if controlled by string, she leaned forward, leaving a slit in her eyes as she pressed her lips to his. His own breath hitched and she stared at him through her barely closed lids, daring him to move, and without warning he did. He swept in and carried her off. Her eyes shuttered closed and her mouth opened, inviting his invasion, praying for victory. Their breath mingled as their lips danced, and she felt as if he was made for her and her for him. She was well and truly loved, and well and truly home. 

#### Georgiana POV – Never felt this way

Georgiana glanced at her companions in the carriage that carried them to London. Lady Susan had closed her eyes and was taking a catnap, while Marcus stared out of the window, his face drawn in a frown.

“What’s wrong?” Georgiana asked, before adding, “and please don’t say ‘nothing’. I can see that something is bothering you.”

He glanced at her, the frown melted away, and was replaced with a sad smile.

“I was re-living the past, thinking of my brother and uncle, wishing I could go back and change things,” the sadness slipped from his smile and was replaced with anger as he added, “and hating Eliza for the pain she has bestowed on all of us.”

Georgiana could see the pain echo in his eyes, and she couldn’t help herself. She reached forward and took his hand. She stroked her thumb across the back of his knuckles.

“I’m so sorry she took your brother and uncle from you. My heart bleeds for your loss, for it is great. Losing the only people in your life leaves you feeling lost and angry, believe me, I know.” She gave him a sad smile of her own. “I pray that we find what we need, and Eliza pays for all the hurt she has so willingly caused.” She sat forward and reached out with her other hand, holding one of his in bother of hers’. “I pray that the anger and grief in you doesn’t change you.”

Marcus turned his hand over and captured her hands, returning the caress. “I will not lie. I have been tempted to throw it all away and seek revenge. The further she has slipped from justice, the more I have been moved to do so. I have been alone in dark waters with no light, only rage as my companion, but then I came to a small seaside resort, and met the loveliest dark-skinned goddess with eyes so incredibly bewitching, that I see them when I close my eyes. With you, I found light in that darkness and am swimming towards it. You, Georgie, have made me hope that my life will be filled with light and laughter again, even if Eliza wins. I am clinging to that. I have no desire to drown in the darkness Eliza has tossed me in.” He reached out and cupped her cheek. “I much prefer to live in the light of your eyes.”

Georgiana’s breath hitched as she realized his words echoed in her own heart, but how was this possible? They have known each other a day. How can such emotion be real? She placed a hand over his at her cheek. “How is this possible? How can we feel such an immediate attraction? We hardly know each other?” she whispered.

He smiled. “Yet, I feel as if I have known you always.”

Georgiana felt an overwhelming urge to pull him to her side of the carriage, go into his arms and rest her head on his chest, still she resisted. What if what they were feeling wasn’t real? What if he was just using her? Georgiana shoved the urge, to pull him toward her, away and let go of him instead, pulling out of his caress, and settling back in her seat. Regret immediately filled her with the loss of his touch. “I’m sorry,” she said, with tears in her eyes. “I’m not sure of anything.”

Marcus’ eyes grew sad once again as he let his hand drop. “It’s okay, Georgiana, I plan to take my time. I do not expect that you should match my heart this quickly. I know that you need time, to understand that my feelings for you, though sudden, are very real. I understand the hurt you have been through; all I ask is that you give me a chance to prove that I mean what I say.”

The carriage rolled to a stop. Georgiana couldn’t say a word. She simply stared at him. Her heart ached at the uncertainty and flash of pain in his eyes. He had opened his heart to her, yet she couldn’t bring herself to return the gesture. It was too risky. They had only known each other a day and she didn’t trust her gut, not anymore. She hated the paralysis she felt. It was causing them both pain, and yet she felt helpless to stop it. 

Marcus gave her a sad smile, and said, “I think I will check in with Sidney and find a spot for a picnic.” He gave her a nod, opened the carriage door and was gone in a flash.

A tear fell from Georgiana’s eye and she wiped it away hurriedly, but soon after, another followed and another. Finally, she gave up the fight against their torrent and let them come. She was protecting her heat, but it was bringing her just as much pain. There was something wrong with that.

“He is what he seems, you know.” 

Georgiana jumped at Lady Susan’s words. She reached up quickly and wiped her eyes before looking at Susan’s beautiful face, her eyes, which should have been sleepy upon waking were alert as always.

“I take it you were not napping?” Georgiana asked, sniffing back more tears.

Susan smiled gently. “I wanted to give you to a bit of privacy, or as much as one could afford in a carriage.”

“So, you heard our exchange.”

“Normally, I would deny it to save ourselves the embarrassment of my eavesdropping, but I will admit that I heard your words to each other, and I feel compelled, as someone who has known Marcus my entire life, to tell you that he is indeed as he seems. He is a good man, with a huge heart, and embraces passions in his life instead of tempering them, as so many in society do. The fact that he is more than smitten with you is just that, a fact.”

“But how can I trust passion. It is fleeting and makes ones’ judgement faulty. I have been burned by that hot emotion, and don’t wish to be again.”

Susan sat up. “Marcus is not the type to get caught up in a passion, spend his energy, and then move on. When he finds something that sparks a passion, he embraces it and gives it everything in him. It was that way with the Navy. He fell in love with the sea, and ships that sailed on it, as a child and that passion led him to a life he loved in the Navy. He never abused it or let it dwindle. He looked for ways to renew that passion when he felt in waning, because he was happier with it.”

“A passion for the sea is different than passion for women. I may be inexperienced, but I do know that.”

“You are right, it is different, but something you should realize; I have never, not once in all the years I have known him, seen him display anything other than a passing fancy for any women he has met, and he has met a lot. He is a good looking, wealthy, member of the peerage, even though he wasn’t a society favorite, he has had some of the most beautiful women I have ever met throwing themselves at him, and he looked at them with only the smallest fraction of what I see when he looks at you.”

Georgiana swallowed hard.

“I mean it, Georgiana, I’ve never seen him this way.”

“But it is so quick.”

“It is, but his life in the Navy taught him to trust his judgements and to act fast. He only had limited time on his shore leave, and so he learned to find the things, and people, that were worth his time and make the most of the time he had with only those that made him happy. I’m not the least bit surprised that he is moving quickly. It is his nature. Please don’t mistake that speed for impulsivity, it is not. He simply recognizes what he wants and doesn’t waste time.”

“I want to believe that it is something more than a passing fancy, Lady Susan, I truly do.” Georgiana held a hand to her stomach. “He makes me feel things I have never felt with another man, including the one who broke my heart.”

“It is hard when you have been injured so grievously by one you have gave your heart to; I know this all too well,” she said with a smile. “But you will live a lifetime of regret if you don’t let that go and give love a chance.”

“Even if I do, even if I embrace our attraction, and our affection becomes something more, he will be ostracized by many in the beau monde. The color of my skin, and the color of his, will not be accepted by a huge portion of society. How can I put him through that?”

“Firstly, I think you give society more credit than they are due. Your wealth alone will open doors for you. Secondly, that is not a worry you should let overwhelm your decision. Marcus is a bit of an outcast in polite society, and I’ve never seen anyone prouder of that than him. He has a sterling reputation in the Navy, but in society, he is an odd duck. After he gained the title, many of his taboos were forgiven and the society ladies tried to win him for his position in society and the wealth that came with it, but you see he doesn’t give a fig about conventionality and prefers honesty and forthrightness over the backhanded conversations the beau monde is so proud of. He has offended his fair share of the worst of society and couldn’t care less.”

“It would hurt to see him attacked because of me.” She had been on the receiving end of back handed comments and officious stares more than once, and usually from some point in every ballroom she had ever entered. She was used to it, and simply raised her chin and dared for anyone to treat her unkindly, but she didn’t like the idea of that bleeding over to Marcus. 

“Devil it. Society’s rules are a game. You just have to figure out how to win on your terms, and believe me, Marcus would delight in determining that alongside you. He doesn’t scare easily, and he will fight for those he loves,” she said, and leaned closer to Georgiana, “and if he came to me today, and said he was in love with you. I would believe him. I have never known another soul who knew himself as well as Marcus does.”

She could see that. He was so incredibly comfortable in his own skin. In fact, when she was with him, she felt the same. Maybe it was because he seemed to accept her completely as she is. So many people have tried to change her. Telling her not to speak her mind; to play coy. Giving her a set down with just a look. She didn’t like any of that, and didn’t find those behaviors natural. Charlotte was the only person who accepted Georgiana as she was and not how she ‘should be’, until now. Marcus accepted her without qualms. It was refreshing and made her inordinately comfortable in her own skin. She wanted to embrace it, to embrace him, but how could she beat the beau monde at their own game?

“How do you do it?” Georgiana asked. “How do you play by society’s rules? 

Susan laughed. “That’s easy. I don’t play by society’s rules; I make them.” She winked at Georgiana, stood, smoothed her navy-blue traveling gown, and left the carriage.

Georgiana didn’t follow She fiddled with her own purple dress with green trim and wondered about what Susan said.

Her gut was sick with indecision, something she loathed. Once upon a time, she would have listened to her heart and head and then did what felt right. Now she hesitated and it was making her feel ill. What in the world was she going to do?  


#### Marcus POV – He was more than smitten…

Marcus made his way to the other carriage. The grass was green and dry and he thought he heard a brook babbling nearby, perfect conditions for a picnic. He would have to check it out as a possible spot to luncheon. The posting house was not terribly busy, only a few travelers milled about. The coachmen were seeing to the horses, and he could smell fresh baked bread in the air.

He arrived at the black and gold carriage that held the rest of their party and came to the window. He smiled at Sidney and Charlotte, taking in Charlotte’s swollen lips and Sidney’s satisfaction, and made the evident conclusion that their carriage had experienced a bit of passion on their journey. 

“I’m going to scout for a spot to picnic. If you want to check for refreshments at the posting inn. I smell fresh baked bread.”

Sidney agreed. He leaned forward, stroking Charlotte’s hand and giving her a smile. “I’ll be right back.”

Charlotte nodded and gave him a beatific smile.

Envy flitted through Marcus as he watched their exchange, and he stamped it down as he turned away and began to explore the area. He was a man who knew what he wanted and didn’t hesitate in trying to acquire it, but he also knew that not everyone felt the same way. Georgiana seemed to want to embrace him one minute and then completely shied away the next. She didn’t seem to know what she wanted. 

He turned toward the sound of the brook and continued walking, his booted feet brushing against the wildflowers that speckled the ground. It was quite a lovely spot, but he couldn’t appreciate its full beauty with his mind full of the doubt Georgiana had about him. In that moment, he could have strangled the man from her past who had broken her heart, or in the very least broken his nose. His careless treatment of Georgiana caused her to doubt herself, and that pained Marcus.

He wished she could see herself through his eyes. She was vibrant and passionate, daring and darling. He found himself watching her as he never watched another woman. He wondered what she was thinking when she was quiet and pictured her in his arms when she smiled. He had never been so affected, with such expediency before, and the speed didn’t bother him. He was a man who knew his own mind and trusted his gut easily. 

A lightning bolt struck him when he met Georgie; the zing zipped through him the moment their eyes met on the street while being introduced. When she smiled, it was like a light when on inside him. It illuminated the places that had begun to go dark and he was drawn to that light, like a moth to a flame. For the first time in months, he felt like himself, and he never wanted anyone or anything more than he wanted her.

Of course, he acknowledged that he needed to slow down and give her time to catch up, but he admitted to himself that he wanted her as his wife. He knew that when they nearly kissed in Sidney’s sitting room. Drawn together, their lips inches apart. The gold in her eyes seemed to glow with excitement, and he knew that he would be happy to kiss only those lips, and gaze into only those eyes, for the rest of his life. 

Now, if only he could convince Georgie of it.


	8. Chapter 8

#### Chapter 8

##### Charlotte POV – What do you feel?

The group sat on a blanket next to the babbling brook. The breeze flirted with the grass and created a soothing rustling of leaves from the willow tree that they picnicked next to. Charlotte leaned back on her arm and took that moment to enjoy the present and reflect on her companions. 

Sidney sat on her right, leaning back on his arm, his hand next to hers, casually reaching out with his fingers to flirt with hers’. It made her smile, he continued listening and joining the conversation while he played with her hand. It was as if he couldn’t bear to not touch her. She knew exactly how he felt, for she felt the same.

Lady Susan sat on Charlotte’s left between the two couples, laughing unashamedly at a comment that Marcus made about a mutual friend. She was constant in her loveliness and zest for life.

Georgiana sat next to Marcus, but left distance between them, though Charlotte saw her glancing furtively at him throughout the meal and following conversation. Her looks were filled with longing and worry. It made Charlotte sad to see the internal battle her friend was waging.

Marcus lounged lengthwise along the blanket and seemed relaxed, though Charlotte couldn’t help but notice the yearning in his expression when he looked at Georgiana. He did not hide it, and the naked honest in each look broke Charlotte’s heart a little. 

Charlotte knew there wasn’t much she could do to help their relationship along. Ultimately, it was up to Georgiana and Marcus, but she could be an ear to listen if Georgiana needed to talk, and perhaps that is what her friend needed. Decision made, Charlotte leaned over to Lady Susan and murmured, “Would you mind terribly if I left the gentleman to you and took Georgiana for a walk.”

Susan looked at Charlotte. “That is a fine idea,” she agreed, before adding, “I hope in your conversation you could help dispel her worry about Marcus.” She winked. “I have a lovely feeling about the two of them, and I would like to see them both happy, preferably with each other.”

Charlotte grinned. Leave it to Lady Susan to pay attention to all of those around her. “I agree with you, they both could do with some happiness. I hope to lend and ear and council if she desires it.”

“Then we shall see you off.” Susan whispered before turning to address the group. “Charlotte desires a walk, but I much prefer to lay about here. Georgiana, perhaps you could join Charlotte.”

“I will walk with you,” Sidney said as he started to rise, but then caught the looks Charlotte and Susan shot him, caught their drifts, and settled back in his spot. “On second thought, I do have something to discuss with Lady Susan and Marcus.” He smiled at Georgiana. “Perhaps you could accompany Charlotte.”

Georgiana smiled and rose, straightening her purple dress and went to Charlotte. Charlotte linked their arms and they were off. The maneuvered their walk so they strolled along the babbling brook. Birds chirped overhead and Georgiana laughed. “Your subtlety was lacking,” Georgiana said with a lift of her brow.

Charlotte chuckled. “Yes, well I wanted to speak with you alone, so I had to enlist the help of Lady Susan, and still Sidney nearly ruined the plan.”

Georgiana grinned. “That is because he is ever much in love with you.” She laughed to herself before looking up at Charlotte. “Truly, I have no idea how I could have ever doubted it.”

“Yes, well, engaging himself to Eliza was sure to throw confusion in that direction.”

“Indeed.” Georgiana looked at her. “In fact, when he fetched me from the Mrs. Griffiths’, I reprimanded him for breaking your heart.” She stopped and took Charlotte’s hands. “His reaction was so passionate, and his eyes so filled with pain, I had to reconsider my stance that he was a manipulative philanderer who only played with your emotions. I started watching him more closely after that, and it took no time at all to believe fully that he loves you, and only you.” Georgiana reached out and hugged her friend. “I have to say I am envious.”

Charlotte returned her friends hug and then pulled back, keeping her hands on Georgiana’s shoulders. “That is something I wished to discuss with you.”

“You wished to discuss my envy?”

“Not exactly. I wished to discuss Marcus.”

Georgiana looked at her boots and sighed before looking back at Charlotte. “I’m very confused in regards to Marcus.”

“I know, and I understand. It is all happening incredibly fast.”

Georgiana nodded. “My relationship with Otis happened quickly and look what happened. I let myself get swept up in the passion of our budding relationship, I had no idea who he was. Maybe if I held off, and forced a proper courtship, I could have found out about his gambling habits.”

“Maybe, but we will never know.”

Georgiana agreed with a miserable nod. “I don’t know what to do. I like Marcus. I like him very much. When he looks at me, I get the strangest fluttering in my stomach and my heart beats like it is trying to take flight.”

“But you do not trust those feelings,” Charlotte finished for her.

“How can I?”

“It is tricky and difficult to let go of pain and the fear it gives you. Holding them close protects you from being hurt by someone else.” Charlotte sighed. 

Georgiana nodded sadly.

“It also holds you hostage,” Charlotte said.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, those two will keep you from letting Marcus, or any other man for that matter, into your heart. Loving someone is just as much about faith as anything else. You have to have faith that they will love you, fight for you and not hurt or betray you. It seems to me, and I know my experience is limited, but if you don’t have faith, your relationship with falter and fail before it has begun.”

“I’m afraid that Otis took all my faith when I told him to leave.”

Charlotte stopped her friend and took her hands. “I don’t believe that. I think that your faith is living behind the fear. If you truly like Marcus, and want to see if he could be more, than try to push fear aside and grab a little of that faith. Marcus is not Otis; nor has he given you reason to think that he is. In fact, he has been extremely forthcoming and open.” Charlotte squeezed Georgiana’s hands. “Which, I know can be scary in itself, we are not used to open honesty in the platitudes that society gives us to operate from, but please don’t hurt your chances of loving, and being loved, by lumping Otis and Marcus together.”

Georgiana sighed and hugged herself.

Charlotte watched her friend and sadness crept in. She hated that her friend was so miserable. She wanted Georgiana to be happy, but it wasn’t up to her. This choice was Georgiana’s alone, but no matter what she decided, Charlotte would be there for her.

“I love you, Georgiana,” Charlotte said pulling Georgiana in for a hug. “You’re my best friend, and I want to see you filled with happiness, but know that I am here for you no matter what decision you make.”

“I love you, too,” Georgiana said returning her friend’s hug. “Thank you.” 

##### Sidney POV – We have arrived.

Sidney held a sleeping Charlotte while the carriage rocked in a stead motion as it maneuvered through the streets of London. He brushed an errant curl from her brow and smiled. It felt so right to hold her. He still marveled at what changes could occur in such little time. It wasn’t that long since he stood on the clifftop, looking out over the water as the sun went down, and feeling as though he would live in darkness the rest of his life. Sidney looked down at Charlotte. Then a beautiful, courageous, and brilliant lady saved him from the bleak future. He tightened his arms around her and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. He would spend a lifetime proving he was worth her regard. 

He laid his cheek on her head and was content. It had been that way all afternoon. After their delightful luncheon as a group by the brook, he and Charlotte traveled the rest of the way to London in quiet. It was as if they dared not break the spell of their reunion with conversation, knowing it could all fall apart in an instant. The next day would bring intrigue and risk. They would attempt to get the proof they needed to bring Eliza down. Fear crawled up Sidney’s spine with the thought. Eliza was a formidable opponent who would not blink if murder became necessary. She was ruthless and he shuddered to think of Charlotte and Georgiana coming face to face with that. He tightened his hold on the woman he loved. 

He continued to hold her tightly, pressing the occasional kiss to her brow until the carriage rolled to a stop in the back of Lady Susan’s townhome. They did not want to bring attention to their arrival, so they entered through the back of the house.

Sidney leaned down and kissed Charlotte lightly on the lips. “Wake up, my love, wake up. We have arrived.” He leaned down and kissed her again.

She moaned and smiled against his mouth before reaching up and deepening the kiss. Sidney’s heart jumped and he met her ardor with his own. Desire reached into his gut and stoked the fire there. Damn, she tasted good and he had to stamp down the desire to explore the body that he had held, in torturous bliss, for the last several hours. He wanted to get to know every inch of her. He imagined it would take a lifetime, and he couldn’t wait to get started.

“Are you two coming out of there?” A voice called from outside the carriage.

Sidney recognized Marcus’ voice, but did not immediately pull away. He slowed their kisses and let them become more fleeting. Finally, he placed one last light kiss upon her mouth and sat back, grinning.

She kept her eyes closed, basking in the glow of their passion. 

“We must go, my love.”

“Must we?” She stretched a bit and used her palm to cup his face. “I was enjoying myself immensely.”

“As was I.” He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “The others are waiting. I’m afraid we must.”

Charlotte sighed and sat up. Adjusting her gown before smiling at him. “If we must.”

Sidney stood, happy for the darkness of night to conceal the passion that sprung up below his gut. He descended the carriage and held a hand up for Charlotte. She took it and climbed to the ground. Sidney did not let go. Instead he laced his fingers with her own. They were among friends and he would take every opportunity to touch her, because if things didn’t go their way, he would spend a lifetime regretting not doing so.

They followed Susan into her townhome. Sidney had passed it many times while visiting a friend who lived on the same block in Mayfair. If he remembered, it was a large handsome 3 story building of stone, with wrought iron balconies, and sash windows. It was a stand-alone building on the corner, if he recalled, and he always admired it.

Susan showed them into the parlor. It was sparsely lit with only a few candles, but from what he could see, it was elegantly decorated. 

“I know we are all exhausted after our journey,” she said. “I thought we might have a light repast sent to our rooms to eat and then to bed. Shall we meet again at 9:30 to break our fast and finish our planning?”

They all agreed and Susan spoke to her butler to have arrangements made for luggage to be distributed while her guests were shown to their rooms and then a light meal delivered by tray after that.

Sidney still held Charlotte’s hand, only letting go once they were shown to her room. The footman opened the door and stepped out of the way so Charlotte could enter. She murmured her thanks and turned to Sidney. Sidney lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckles lightly before letting go.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” he said.

“Good night, Sidney.”

“Good night, Charlotte.”

Charlotte went into her room. Sidney looked into her eyes, as the door slowly shut, and he saw the regret and desire there, which he was sure mirrored his own. He wished they were wed so he could follow her in and give them both what they desire most, each other. Unfortunately, that could not happen…yet. It hopefully would, soon. 

Charlotte’s door closed and Sidney turned to the footman who gestured behind him. Sidney turned and found he was given the room across the hall from Charlotte. He thanked the footman and went into his own room. It was beautifully done in silver and blue with a silk duvet and an abundance of pillows on the bed. There was a small writing desk with brocade chair near the window and a stone fireplace on the far wall. An Aubusson rug adorned the floor and it matched the blue drapes that framed the windows. All in all, the room was as comfortable as it was attractive. 

He removed his boots, jacket and cravat and had just finished stowing them when a knock sounded on the door. It was a maid with a tray of food and drink. He let her in, she placed it on the desk and left with a curtsy.

He had just gone to inspect the soup and heel of bread, when another knock had him returning to the door. 

He opened it and grinned widely. “Charlotte,” he said, delighted. She stood, still in her gown but without her pelisse and bonnet. Her feet were merely stockinged, with her having removed her shoes. She carried her own tray of food.

“Sidney, may I come in?” she whispered.

Sidney looked up and down the hall, no one was about. He opened the door wider. “Yes, of course.”

He took the tray from her as she walked past him. He shut the door with his own bare foot and quickly walked the tray over to the desk, setting it next to his own.

“I thought we might eat together.” She smiled at him. “You were such a comfortable pillow during the carriage ride, I’m afraid I am wide awake and wishing for company.” She wrinkled her nose. “I know this is not proper, but I simply do not care. I’ve missed you so much since our forced parting, and I don’t want to waste a moment of our time together.” Her smile faltered, and he knew she had the same thought that occurred to him earlier. If they didn’t get the proof they needed, then their separation may very well be permanent. 

“Well,” he said with a grin, “I am happy you sought me out.”

He pulled the brocade chair out for her and she sat. He grabbed a footstool he found next to the wardrobe and made a makeshift chair at the corner of the desk. Together they ate, breaking off pieces of bread and sipping the hot soup from their spoons. All the while they talked, though they avoided conversation about the next day. They would leave that for the morning meeting with the entire group. Their conversation that evening would be lighthearted and sweet. Sidney was determined to make it so.

“I like sharing a meal with you in such an intimate setting.” Sidney smiled.

“As do I.”

“I think, once we are wed, that we should make this a regular occurrence.”

“Well, you would have to ask for my hand in order for that to happen.” She raised a brow.

“Yes, I suppose I would.” He grinned as he raised another spoonful of soup to his lips. “Tell me, what do you think your answer will be.”

“You’ll have to ask to find out.”

He loved that answer, cheeky and yet loving in its delivery. 

“You know,” Charlotte began, “perhaps we should discover if we want the same things in a marriage. Aside from the passion, which if our trip to London was any indication was more than enough to satisfy us for the next 50 years or so, what of the rest? Marriage is more than passion, after all.”

Sidney grinned at her reminder of the time in the carriage. It truly had been a wonderful day. Being able to lean over and kiss her lips whenever he desired was delightful. Holding her in his arms was contenting, and speaking with her about anything and everything was very satisfying. All in all, the best trip to London he had ever taken.

“That is true. Where should we begin?” he asked as he sipped his last spoonful of soup.

“Hmmmm.” Charlotte touched her finger to her lips. “Well, we should probably discuss family size. Do you want children?”

Sidney put his spoon down and sat back from the table. He tented his fingers to his lips and pretended to think seriously. “Yes, I was thinking about two dozen or so.”

“Two dozen? Children?” Charlotte clapped a hand over her mouth, mirth spilling from her eyes. “I’m afraid, sir, this will not work,” she said with mock severity, removing her hand from her mouth, “I have a mind to have three children, possibly four, but nowhere near a dozen, let alone, two!”

Sidney laughed. In truth, he did not desire that many children, but he couldn’t help teasing her. “Well,” Sidney winked and said, “you have sold me, three children or possibly four, but not a dozen or two.

“I’m glad you have seen reason.” She grinned. “I love children, and I come from a large family myself, but I would prefer to manage a few, so we can show them the world and help them find their place in it.”

Sidney loved that idea. He could imagine them traveling with little dark haired, dark eyed, cherub cheeked children while they explored the world. He imagined the adventure their life would be, and he longed for it desperately.

“And where are we to live?” Charlotte asked.

“I’ll be happy where ever you are.” Sidney picked up her hand and played with her fingers. “Truly, if you want to live in London, with its vast entertainments, then we will. If you want Sanditon to become our main residence, I am there. If neither of those options make you happy, then we will search until we find the perfect place to raise our three or four children. I care not where it is. I only need you by my side.”

“Oh, Sidney.” She leaned forward and touched her forehead to his. “I love you so much, I fear that I will go mad with it.”

“I am mad with it,” Sidney whispered. His hand drifted up and stroked her jawline sweetly, before winding its way to the back of her head. Threading her silky tresses between his fingers. He used that hand to guide her head to his and kissed her forehead, loving the sigh that melted from her. He let his mouth drift down to her right cheek, whisper soft, before moving to her left. He let his lips linger along her cheekbone a moment before drifting down to her jaw, peppering light feathery kisses there. Eventually his lips made it to her neck and he pressed a kiss to the throbbing in her neck. The beat of her heart sped up, and Sidney felt it might match the mad tempo beating of his own. 

He used his free hand to scoop her up onto his lap, settling her against him. It was blissful agony, and he strived to turn the torture up. He switched the hand tangled in her hair, so the other had easier access to explore. Charlotte’s own hand tangled in Sidney’s, fisting sharply when his free hand brought up the hem of her dress and his fingers met with her bare skin. He nipped lightly at her jaw before soothing the spot with his tongue. She moaned and the grip in his hair tightened, pulling him closer. 

His fingers trailed lightly up her calf and flirted with her knee before marking a hot trail to the outside of her thigh. Charlotte wriggled on his lap, and he groaned at the sensation before finally moving his mouth to her lips. He took her mouth as if he was drowning and her lips were the last bit of air in the room. She met his passion with ardor of her own. Letting her tongue dart out of her mouth, seeking his. He was surprised, but delighted. Their tongues met as their kiss deepened. 

His hand made the torturous journey upward, toward the apex of her thighs, when a knock sounded on the door. 

It was as if a bucket of ice-cold water was tossed on them. 

Charlotte looked at him, eyes wide, and he groaned. She panted, as did he, and he realized he was in no state to open the door, but he had no choice.

He put his finger to his lips and signaled her to be quiet. He picked her up, carried her toward the entrance, and set her down behind the door. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his ardor and diffuse his arousal, but it did not work. He positioned himself so he was only partially seen from behind the door and opened it.

It was Susan.

“Hello, Susan, how can I help you?” he asked still trying to calm his racing heart.

“Hello, Sidney,” Susan said, and continued with a knowing look, staring at his unkempt hair, “have you seen Charlotte?”

“Is she not in her room?” Sidney asked, feigning innocence.

“No, I’m afraid she is not. I, of course, expect that she should be back in the room in a few minutes time. I’ll check on her again soon. After all, she is a lady and her reputation is her currency. It should be protected from gossip, even if it is in the servant’s quarters.”

“Yes, you are right. I’m sure she will be back in her room in a few minutes.”

She smiled widely. “Good night, Sidney.”

“Good night, Susan.”

Sidney shut the door and put his forehead against the wood. He reached out a hand and found Charlotte’s. He turned his head and looked at her. Her face flamed bright red, and she pressed her lips together in embarrassment. 

“I think you need to go back to your room,” he said, full of regret.

Charlotte leaned her head against the wall and looked at him with longing. “I know, but I don’t want to go.”

“And I don’t want you to go, but it is the right thing to do. If Lady Susan had not interrupted, I’m afraid we were heading to a place you can’t take back once you arrive. You mean more to me than that. As much as I want to carry you to that bed and show you how much I love you, I am not entirely free. If things go wrong tomorrow, I may never be. Your honor should remain intact.”

A tear slipped from Charlotte’s eyes, and it broke Sidney to see it. He never should have let it go that far. Susan was right to check on them. If they couldn’t find the proof, and he was forced to wed Eliza, she would need a good strong reputation to enter into a marriage with a respectable gentleman. 

Rage shot through him at the thought of Charlotte with someone else. She was his, mind and soul, and it killed him it couldn’t be in body as well. At least not until things were settled where Eliza was concerned.

He pulled her to him. “Know this, Charlotte Heywood,” he began, resting his forehead to hers’, “I love you more than life itself. I will move heaven and earth to make you my wife.”

“As will I,” Charlotte whispered.

He kissed her one last time, opened the door, a checked the hallway. It was empty. He walked over grabbed her tray and took her hand, walking her across the hall. Once she was in her room, he handed her the tray.

“I love you,” he whispered as she took it.

“And, I love you,” she returned, before slowly closing her door between them.

Sidney walked back into his own room and prepared for the sleepless night he knew was awaiting him.


	9. Chapter 9

#### Chapter 9

##### Georgiana POV – Taking chances is hard.

Georgiana rolled over for the hundredth time and stared out of the window in her bedroom. Bright moonlight filtered in through the partially closed curtain, but Georgiana couldn’t bring herself to care that sunlight would flood through that crack and disturb her sleep in the morning, mainly because she had little hope that she would actually sleep. She had lain in bed all night, tossing and turning, unable to catch a wink. 

Frustrated, she flipped over and pulled a pillow to her chest. She hugged it tight, staring at the wall unseeingly, as a pair of green eyes floated into her mind. She sighed. What was she going to do about Marcus? She was so confused, and she hated the fear that coursed through her when she thought of opening her heart to him. 

Charlotte’s and Susan’s words warred with the fear that held her back. Susan assured her that the man she had known her whole life was honorable and good. Charlotte said she needed faith and urged her not to let what Otis did to her reflect on her decision to accept Marcus. Yet she was still torn. Irritation made her growl, sit up, turn and pound her fist into her pillow, taking her frustration out on the feathers she rested her head on. 

What was wrong with her? She had made plenty of mistakes in her life, and she never let them keep her from doing what she wanted, sometimes to her own detriment, but she always followed her instincts. Yet she was letting fear dictate her actions and feelings? 

It was in that moment that she realized that the fear was turning her into a coward. She sat up and narrowed her eyes. That was why she felt so out of sorts. She was being a coward, and she didn’t recognize it, because that wasn’t who she was. She was one who looked for chances to get what she wanted and made them happen. 

She had become a complete and utter coward. Well, to hell with that, Georgiana said to herself as she flopped back down. She was through letting fear rule her decisions. It wasn’t who she was, and she wasn’t going to judge Marcus on Otis’ actions. She would make decisions about their relationship based on Marcus’ merit, not on the bad choices of another. 

So far, Marcus had proven to not only like her, but to be interested in her as a person. In fact, they spent a good portion of their carriage ride talking. They discovered that they both love the sea and couldn’t imagine living far from it. They both loved dancing and reading, and if fact had read many of the same books. The list went on and on. He was respectful and made her insides flutter whenever he was near, and she was tired of fighting it so hard. She was going to push her fear aside and see where her relationship with Marcus went. He deserved an honest chance without her questioning his every intention. 

Dawn began its approach outside of her window and Georgiana settled back onto her pillow, pulled the duvet over herself and turned away from the window. With her decision made, her body relaxed, and she settled into sleep, with a smile flirting with her lips.

##### The Next Morning

At 9:00AM, Georgiana opened her bedroom door, dressed and ready for the day. She had risen, after only a handful of hours of sleep, with a smile on her face and energy she hadn’t experienced in weeks. She dressed quickly and hurried downstairs. 

She hoped she could find a quiet moment with Marcus that morning, before their plans for the day interfered. Luck was on her side. She strolled into the breakfast room and found Marcus, alone, serving himself from the buffet. He had a plate piled with eggs, ham and toast. He reached for a fruit topped pastry as he looked over and found Georgiana in the doorway. His smile was immediate and Georgiana was happy to note that it went straight to his eyes to shine out and make her feel welcome. She had worried that his interest in her might have begun to wane under her indecision. 

She returned his smile with one of her own. Gad-so, he looked very handsome in his navy coat with buckskin breeches and Hessians. His cravat was simply tied but elegant enough to set him above other men. His blond hair was slightly windblown, as if he just came in from outside. All in all she found him very attractive.

He placed the pastry on his plate and bowed to Georgiana. She smiled and joined him at the buffet.

“It seems we are the first to arrive,” she said after clearing her throat.

“So, it would seem. I believe I was the first to awaken. I’ve been up and about for a couple of hours or so, no one has stirred.”

“Did you not sleep well?” Georgiana inquired while placing eggs on her plate. She skipped the ham, as she didn’t much care for the taste.

“No, I did not.”

She glanced up at him and found him watching her with more intensity than was necessary over breakfast. “How did you sleep?” he asked.

“I confess, I also did not sleep well.” She gave him a small smile as she carried her plate to the table. “It seems we are suffering from the same problem.”

He smiled in return, seating himself after helping her into her chair. “So, it would seem.”

“I was plagued with indecision, and it kept me up for hours.”

“Did it?” he asked, carefully.

“Yes.” She put her fork down and looked at him. He met her eyes and she continued, “You see, my indecision had to do with you.”

He looked at her sharply. “With me?”

She nodded and stood.

He stood as well, as a gentleman is wont to do. She smiled and walked to him. He watched her with laser focus, turning to her when she approached him.

“You said you wanted to court me, and as you know, I’ve been hurt in the past, deeply. So, I didn’t know how to deal with your interest in me. I was trying to come to a decision about it, when it occurred to me that I was letting fear of being hurt turn me into a coward.” She lifted her chin and tilted her head. “I am not a coward, and I’ll prove it.”

He opened his mouth to speak, and she moved. She stood on the tips of her toes, reached up, placed her hands on the sides of his face and brought his face down to hers’. She placed her mouth on his and showed him that she was not a coward.

Marcus didn’t move for a moment, she could feel that she stunned him with her kiss, but he quickly recovered from his surprise, bent down, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up. Her toes left the ground, and she couldn’t have been happier floating in the air with his help. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, putting all of his desire into that one moment.

Heat built between them and Georgiana set both her elbows on his shoulders and buried her hands in his hair, eliminating as much space between them as possible. A shiver of desire zinged up her spine, and she was thrilled with the groan that came from Marcus. He pulled away and stared into her eyes with heated ones of his own. She could feel the fire in him, and she longed to play with it some more.

“Damn, Georgie,” he looked up at the ceiling, seeming to pray for help, before looking down at her again. “I think I was about to burst into flames.”

Her breath, still unsteady, caught in a laugh. “I was right there with you.” She gripped the back of his head and leaned forward, taking his lips in a fleeting kiss. “I think I wanted to burn with you,” she whispered against his mouth.

Marcus groaned and dove back in, locking his mouth to hers’ and deepened the kiss until she couldn’t tell where he began and she ended.

Finally, Marcus, pulled away. His breath came in harsh pants. “We need to stop. This is neither the time nor the place. The others will be here soon, and I just assume not risk your guardian turning down my request for our courtship.”

Georgiana, laughed, and put her chin on his chest as her feet touched the ground once more. “Sidney wouldn’t dare.”

Marcus used his forefinger to tap her nose. “I don’t want to risk it, sweet. I don’t want anything to come in the way of my courting you.”

She gripped his hand and brought it between their bodies. She leaned forward and kissed it, admiring the golden skin as she did so. “I’m excited to be done with this Eliza business, so I can see what a courtship from you is like.”

He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. “As am I, sweet, as am I.”

She turned and made her way back to the chair. 

They settled into their seats and Georgiana looked over at him and laughed out loud. 

“What?” Marcus asked, suspiciously since her gaze was aimed at him.

She took a prim bite of egg after saying, “Marcus, you might want to run your fingers through your hair. I’m afraid my hands were busy, and it is standing on end.”

He groaned and laughed, lifting his hands, stroking and patting the blond locks into place. He raised his brow to her, as if asking her how it looked. She smiled in return to assure him that he had fixed the mess she made of it. If someone walked in, they would not have guessed what they had been up to only moments before. 

Georgiana sighed inwardly. She would though, and she planned to re-live that moment a lot over the coming days. 

Marcus turned to his plate, picked up his fork and brought some eggs to his mouth. Georgiana watched him as she bit into her toast. 

“I have to say, Georgie,” he began, “you definitely proved it.”

She looked at him blankly and then burst out laughing. 

He pointed at her with a fork and a grin, “You are definitely not a coward.”

##### Marcus POV – What a woman.

Marcus listened to the morning chatter as the rest of the group woke and joined Georgie and he for breakfast. However, his mind was preoccupied, in fact, it was still swimming in the vision of Georgie kissing him for all she was worth there in the middle of the dining room. To say he had been surprised was the understatement of the century. 

He had never felt so completely taken by another woman, ever. The moment her lips met his, he was caught in a hurricane of emotion, and unlike a sailor, he hoped to never weather her storm. He hoped to continue in the torrent for the rest of his life.

He was thrilled to have experienced her passion first hand, but was elated to know that she had decided to give him a chance. Their courtship would be a test to his willpower, but it was necessary to prove to her that he was nothing like the man who broke her heart. 

He only hoped in between the dances at balls, picnics with a chaperone and other society approved events in the courtship ritual, that she would be willing to share more of the passion she showed him today. The idea of stolen kisses and secret touches made him anxious to have this matter with Eliza finished, even more than he did previously. 

Before meeting Georgie, he merely wanted revenge, he had lived in the abyss that was required for that dark desire. Then his heart found Georgie and light bled into the darkness, and since that moment he wished for nothing more than to dispel the dark with her light and pledge himself to her for the rest of his life.

He wished his uncle and brother could have met Georgie. He had a feeling they would have loved her, and her spirit.

“Marcus?” 

Marcus looked up at the sound of his name and found the group looking at him expectedly, except for Georgie who had her eyes glued to her plate, though he noticed the sly smile that graced her lips, the little minx.

He cleared his throat. “Yes?”

“We were just wondering your thoughts on renting a carriage for the evening, and parking it down from Eliza’s townhome, so the four of you could wait and watch for her to leave for the ball? That way the group can be assured that she left before approaching the house,” Susan said.

“Yes, that will work.” He looked at Georgie and Charlotte. “Are you both comfortable with the plan once she is gone?”

Georgie smiled. “We’re to wear maid’s uniforms from Susan’s staff. Since it will be easier for us to gain access to Ginger if we look like servants.” She raised a sardonic brow. “It shouldn’t be too much of a stretch, since so many people mistake me for a servant to begin with.”

“They are fools,” Marcus said. “Your demeanor is that of a lady, self-assured and lovely, not a servant. Only a fool would suggest otherwise.” 

She blushed at his compliment. “Thank you.”

“Then it is settled,” Sidney said. “We will rent a carriage and leave at 7 o’clock, and we will watch until we are sure she left for the ball.”

“What if she leaves earlier?” Charlotte asked.

“She won’t leave for the ball before then. She likes to make an entrance. Lady Susan will keep an eye on Eliza at the ball and try to keep her there as long as possible.” He nodded to Marcus. “We will escort Charlotte and Georgiana via carriage to Eliza’s residence. We will stay in the carriage while they go around the back and ask for Ginger.” He looked at both ladies. “With any luck the maid will have the proof we need in her testimony, and we can take the proof to the authorities and see justice served.”

“And you can be free from her manipulations,” Charlotte said with venom in her voice as she reached next to her and entwined her fingers with his.

“Yes, and Marcus can get justice for his uncle and brother,” Georgiana said, her voice equally venomous, while she reached out and placed her hand over Marcus’.

Susan smiled and sipped her tea as she watched the two couples. 

Sidney stared at Charlotte and the love that radiated from his gaze was palpable. 

Marcus turned and looked down at Georgie and their clasped hands. Her face shown with determination on his behalf, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with pride and joy for the woman by his side.  


##### Charlotte POV: Please, help us stop her.

The group sat outside Eliza’s house, in a rented carriage, and watched Eliza’s carriage whisk her away to the ball. They were going to wait for a bit longer before going in. They did not want to risk her coming back suddenly and finding them there. 

The air was crisp, as the carriage was not as well insulated as Susan’s. Charlotte shivered, though her chill had less to do with the cold and more to do with soon entering the lion’s den.

Sidney took her hand and kissed it. “I think it is time.”

Charlotte gave him a wary smile and looked at Georgiana. “Are you ready?”

“I am as ready as I shall ever be.” She looked down at her maid’s uniform. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful,” Marcus said. “Remember, if something doesn’t feel right, get out of there.”

“You can depend upon it.”

The ladies left the comfort of the carriage, and with one last look, left the gentleman to go to the house.

They walked to the back and knocked on the door. A formidable looking woman, in a cook’s uniform, answered. She looked them up and down and frowned.

“What do you want?” she asked impatiently.

“We need to speak to Ginger,” Georgiana said.

“Ginger’s busy.” The cook said with narrowed eyes. “Leave off and come back when she isn’t.”

“I’m terribly sorry to be a bother, but we need to speak to her. It is a matter of some urgency,” Charlotte implored.

The cook sighed impatiently. “Wait.” Is all she said before closing the door in their faces.

“Well, that did not go as well as we hoped,” Charlotte murmured. 

“No, it definitely did not.” Georgiana bit her lip and looked worriedly at Charlotte. “Do you think they will let us see her.”

“I hope so. If not, we will have to find another way.”

“It will take-“ Georgiana’s reply was cut off as the door opened again and this time a stern-faced woman garbed in black, with keys cinched to her waist, opened the door. She was obviously the housekeeper.

“I’m told you want to speak to Ginger,” she said in an imperious tone.

“Yes, ma’am. We have urgent business to discuss with her,” Georgiana replied.

“Well, I hope it isn’t about employment. We do not hire those, such as yourself, for housework.”

The complete disregard, and prejudice, coming from the woman was palpable. Charlotte felt anger surge on behalf of her friend. She opened her mouth to tell this disgusting woman that they would be lucky to have an amazing, loyal and beautiful woman like her friend, but Georgiana reached out and took Charlotte’s hand, squeezing it tight in warning to stay quiet.

“It is not about a job, ma’am,” Georgiana said, quickly, “it is of a personal nature. We come on behalf of her family.”

For a moment Charlotte didn’t think the housekeeper would allow them in, but she finally sighed and told them to follow her. She escorted them up the servant’s stairs to the top level of the house and finally to a door. She knocked.

“Yes?” called a voice from inside the room.

“You have guests.”

Ginger opened the door, and her mouth dropped. “What are you doing here?” she asked, aghast.

“I will leave you to it,” the housekeeper said before going back down the stairs.

Ginger stared at Georgiana and Charlotte.

“May we come in,” Charlotte asked. “We wish to speak with you and would prefer not to be overheard.”

“Yes, miss.” She opened the door wider and let the two women in her small quarters. It wasn’t fancy and held a bed, small desk with a chair, and a wardrobe. It was sparsely done with no decorations. A sad space.

Ginger wringed her hands together and tried to smile. “What can I do for you?”

“We need your help.”

“What do you mean?” Ginger said, slowly.

“We need your help,” Georgiana reiterated.

“How can I help you.”

“Your mistress is an evil woman,” Georgiana said quietly, intently staring at Ginger, but Ginger refused to return the look; her eyes were sewn to the floor. “Ginger, look at me.”

Ginger raised her head; and Georgiana said, “She murdered her husband and nephew by marriage, with poison.”

Ginger paled and resumed gazing at the floor. Charlotte thought she looked guilty. Hope flared in her. If she felt guilty, then maybe she knew what Eliza did and felt horrible for not reporting her to the authorities.

“Ginger,” Georgiana said, stepping closer to the ladies’ maid. “Please, we need your help.”

Ginger still did not reply, but she wringed her hands so harshly, Charlotte was afraid she might tear her skin. The poor woman was terrified.

“Please, Ginger,” Georgiana said. “I know you have listened at keyholes; we need your help to prove that she killed them.”

“No,” it was barely a whisper, but Charlotte heard the words, and her heart sunk. “I won’t help you.”

Georgiana, however, would not give up so easily. “Ginger, this will help you, as well. If we can prove she is guilty, then she will be arrested and you will be free. You won’t have to fear her any longer.”

“Did she murder them?” Charlotte asked, quietly.

“Yes,” Ginger sobbed, “she poisoned them.” A torrent let loose with her confession, and Ginger dropped to her knees; her body shuddered with each breath. Charlotte knelt to the floor and put her arms around her. She tried to comfort the woman, but instead she felt as if she was trying to hold Ginger together, it was as if her body was trying to break apart with her sobs. 

They would need to get her safely out of the house. They would take her to the magistrate immediately. With any luck the magistrate will have Eliza arrested and they can begin to put this nightmare behind them.

Charlotte looked at Georgiana, “We need to get her out of here. It would be best if we went unseen.”

“No!” Ginger screamed, suddenly. “I can’t. I’m sorry, miss, but I can’t.” She looked at the ladies with fresh terror in her eyes and scuttled backward across the floor to huddle in the corner. “I can’t, I can’t, she will murder me, and my family, too.” She implored them through the tears that poured from her eyes. “I can’t help you. I can’t”

“We can protect you,” Georgiana assured her, bending down to look Ginger in the eyes.

Charlotte’s heart sank. It was too late. She could see it was too late. The terror that lived inside Ginger was too big. They would not be able to convince her to help them with assurances of her safety. Eliza’s hold was too strong. Even if they were to carry her out of the house, she would deny their claims. In her mind, it was the only way to keep her family safe. They would have to find another way.

“I’m sorry, misses, you need to leave. Now.” She pointed a trembling finger toward the door. “Please, go.”

“Please, Ginger, please help us,” Georgiana entreated, taking a step toward her, but stopping when the maid flinched and burrowed further into the corner. 

Pity forced Charlotte to reach out and grasp Georgiana’s arm. “Georgiana,” Charlotte said, “we must go.” Charlotte leaned in and whispered. “She fears Eliza more than she can trust us. She won’t risk herself or her family. We need to find another way.”

For a moment Charlotte was worried that Georgiana was going to press it, that she was going to grab Ginger and shake her, but then Georgiana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, her eyes were filled with unshed tears and frustration rolled off of her in waves. She sniffed the tears back and turned to Ginger. “I’m sorry that she has filled you with so much fear that you are unable to do what is right. I’m sorry that an evil woman will go free, able to commit more atrocities. I’m sorry that you will have to live with that for the rest of your life.”

With those words they turned and opened the door to leave. Georgiana’s words were harsh, and pity for the crying woman broke Charlotte’s heart as she turned one last time to see Ginger cowered in the corner, sobbing uncontrollably. There was nothing left to be done. Eliza had well and truly broken her.

##### Marcus POV – She is special.

Marcus watched the house intently and wondered how it was going inside. He hoped all was well and that Georgie and Charlotte would convince the ladies’ maid to help prove Eliza’s culpability in the death of his uncle and brother.

He glanced over at Sidney and found him just as focused on the house as he. He barely moved he was so intent. It was strange, but Sidney was different from how he thought he would be. He had to admit that when he first heard that Sidney was engaged to Eliza, he didn’t think much of him, thinking he was an idiot for engaging himself to a viper, but after meeting him and learning the truth, he was glad their paths crossed. 

“How do you think they are doing?” Sidney asked without looking at Marcus.

Marcus looked back at the house and tightened his hand into a fist. The suspense was killing him. He wished he could magically know what was going on, or better yet, he wished he could be inside with Georgie, but he knew that he couldn’t. One of the staff might recognize him and it would all be lost before it truly began.

“I don’t know, but I pray it is going well.”

Sidney nodded.

Marcus looked around the spartan carriage and drummed his fingers on his leg, glancing out the window at the house. He prayed they got what they needed. He wanted to begin his courtship without Eliza’s treachery hanging over his head.

He glanced back at Sidney. Speaking of the courtship. He needed to have a conversation with the man sitting across from him. Maybe a little distraction, from the horrible waiting they were enduring, would be just the thing to make time speed up.

“I promised you a conversation,” Marcus said, keeping his eyes on new found friend.

“Yes, you did,” Sidney said with a smile, never looking away from the window.

“Should we have it now?”

“Please, it may keep me from jumping from this carriage and rushing inside.”

Marcus laughed. He felt the same way. It was an odd feeling, staying behind. He usually preferred the fray from observing from afar.

“I would like to ask your permission to court Georgiana.”

Sidney grinned and shook his head as he glanced at Marcus. “You really don’t beat around the bush, do you?”

“I don’t see a point in it.”

“I admire that.”

Marcus nodded.

Sidney continued, “But if I am being honest, Lord Huxley, I have absolutely no idea how I’m supposed to do this.”

Marcus grinned, “I’m afraid I can’t be of any help. I’ve never asked to court a woman before, so I don’t know what you are supposed to do either.”

They both sat in silence staring at each other. 

Finally, Sidney spoke, “The truth is, I’m Georgiana’s guardian, but it is really her decision who courts her.” He laughed at himself. “Which is a very strange thing for me to say since I have tried to dictate her every move since my guardianship of her began, but that was a mistake. All it did was drive us apart and force her into dangerous decisions and situations.”

Marcus smiled. “Well, if it will help, Georgiana fully consented to my courtship this morning. She had reservations before, but she has come to terms with them and has since made herself amenable to my continued affections.”

Sidney smiled “I’m glad to hear it. I was worried for her after her dealings with the man who broke her heart. She was much more fearful after that. I’m happy to see that she is regaining her courage.”

Marcus smiled. “She always had it; it was just temporarily buried in fear,” he said before adding casually, “if it will help your decision. I am an Earl, in good standing with the peerage, and have more money then I know what to do with.”

Sidney laughed. “It does help, thank you. There have been a few fortune hunters who sniffed around her in London, luckily, Georgiana has a keen sense and refused to humor their attention.” Sidney frowned. “I think that is why she was so upset after Otis. She didn’t see his betrayal coming.”

Marcus nodded. “I will do everything in my power to make her happy, and I will strive to convince her by word, and action, that she did not make a mistake in entrusting herself to my care. I know it has been a short time since I first met her,” Marcus took a deep breath and confessed, “but I am in love with her. I know it, like I know my name. She snuck up and stole my heart, and I watched her do it. I have to say, I’m thrilled she did, and I don’t regret it.”

Sidney stared at him for a long while before finally saying, “Believe me Marcus, that will go a long way with me. As someone who has found a love I couldn’t imagine existing without, I understand, and I hope she returns your affection and the two of you have a long, happy, life together.”

Marcus smiled. “I hope so, too.”

Sidney looked out the window and sat up, reaching for the door. “They’re back.”

Seconds later, Sidney popped the door open and the ladies came in. Charlotte sat next to Sidney and Georgie next to Marcus. Marcus took Georgie’s hand and frowned; it was trembling. Something was wrong. Georgie wouldn’t look at him, and she was so tense he was afraid she would break. 

“What happened?” he asked her.

She glanced up at him and his heart ached with the pain in her eyes. 

“What is it?” he asked, gently.

“She won’t help us,” Georgie bit out, tears spilling down her cheeks.

“We tried,” Charlotte said in a choked voice as she stared imploringly at Sidney; tears poured from her eyes. Sidney cursed under his breath and pulled Charlotte to him.

Marcus reached out and pulled Georgie into his arms as a sob was wrenched from deep within her.

“I’m so sorry, Marcus,” she said between bouts of tears. She looked over at Sidney, “You, too, Sidney, I’m so sorry. We failed.”

The men exchanged glances, before they hugged their ladies tighter. 

Marcus kissed the top of Georgie’s head and watched Sidney do the same to Charlotte. He hugged Georgie tighter. “Don’t worry, my love, we will find another way.” She buried her face in his jacket and he stroked her back. “Don’t worry.” He said again, almost to himself. “We will find another way.”


	10. Chapter 10

#### Chapter 10

##### Eliza POV – They will pay.

Eliza sat at her desk in the parlor and finished the list of dinners to be prepared for the week. She noted which nights she would be dining out and which to expect guests. She completed the list and handed it to Mrs. Wood, her housekeeper. “This is the list of dinners I would like prepared for the week, please pass them along to Mrs. Lyly to prepare.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Was there anything else we need to go over?”

“Yes, ma’am. Two maids came to see Ginger last night. I’m afraid they may be trying to find a position here, though they claimed they were not, but I don’t trust a darkie. As you discussed with me at the beginning of my employment, dark skinned help must not be hired when filling out the staff. I wanted to make sure that Ginger was aware of this edict, or if there was an exception in this case.”

“A dark-skinned woman?” Eliza asked, sharply. “Was the other woman dark-skinned as well?” 

“No, ma’am. Only one had dark skin, the other was pale skin, but with dark wavy hair and dark eyes.”

Could it be Sidney’s ward and Charlotte? They could have followed her from Sanditon, and if they did, then that means that Sidney would be with them. Why would they approach Ginger?

“You are sure they came to see Ginger and not me?” Eliza asked.

“Yes, ma’am. They came to the back door and wore maid uniforms. We most certainly wouldn’t allow them entry to see you.” Mrs. Wood looked confused.

Eliza clenched her hands into fists and stood up, pacing the room. Maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe she was being paranoid, but there was only one way to find out. Eliza stopped and spun to face Mrs. Wood who looked like she regretted bringing the subject to light. “Send Ginger to me,” Eliza said through clenched teeth, “now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Mrs. Wood said before hurrying out of the room.

Eliza continued her hurried travel back and forth across the room. Maybe it was another dark-skinned girl, she thought to herself, though her instinct said it was not. It was going to be Georgiana Lambe and Charlotte Heywood. If she was a betting woman, she would stake a hefty sum on it, and if they were at her house, talking to her ladies’ maid, it could only mean that they suspect something. It was unacceptable.

A few minutes later, Ginger walked into the room, eyes downcast, skin pale and trembling. Eliza waited silently until Ginger looked at her. When she did, she looked as if she was going to cry. 

Good. If what she thought happened, Ginger was going to wail in a few minutes, but it was better to keep such things quiet. Servants will gossip and too many of her London staff were new and have not been introduced to Eliza’s true nature. There was no need for an early education. It was better to wait until she had the proper hold over them.

“Light a candle, Ginger.” Eliza said, quietly.

Ginger nodded, and walked to a candle holder. She struck the flint and lit the candle. 

Without a word, Eliza walked to the bookcase and pulled out Ms. Radcliffe’s, The Mysteries of Udolpho, before she reached into the bookcase and pushed the latch built into the wall. A soft snick could be heard as part of the bookcase swung free from the wall to reveal a darkened staircase. 

Eliza replaced the book and looked back at her maid, without emotion, she gestured Ginger toward the door. Ginger moved slowly until she passed Eliza, and then she quickened her pace. She descended the stairs. Eliza followed, triggering the door to close behind her as they went.

After a short descent they came to a hidden room within the townhouse. Shelves lined one of the walls. Each shelf held rows of boxes in all shapes, colors and depths. Eliza fingered the inlaid jewels of the box closest to her; the gold lid held rubies, diamonds and emeralds; a fitting coffin for the secrets it held. Secrets that would stay buried as long as those they belonged to did as they were told. 

A floor to ceiling tapestry decorated one whole wall. The decorative cloth depicted Eliza as a queen of old, dressed in a white gown with cascading sleeves trimmed in gold. A gold and diamond encrusted crown sat upon her long blonde head of flowing locks. She wore a look of pure victory, while blood dripped from the sword she held at her side. She used her free hand to stroke the face of the dark-haired man who knelt at her feet. Angry slashes of red at his side, and a deep red pool of blood under his knees. 

A forest green settee lounged negligently in front of the damning scene. While a privacy screen stood just to the side of the seat. In the center of the room, a blood red and gray Aubusson rug held an oak table and four chairs. While the wall closest to the staircase had a desk and chair nestled against hand painted wall paper of red roses. The desk held paper, envelopes, an inkwell and pen. It was there; she liked to pen her demands from those whose secrets she held. 

Candles were strewn about the room; the only light in the windowless den of darkness. It was the perfect room to admire the secrets, and the fortunes they would bring her.

“Let there be light, Ginger.”

Ginger nodded and moved to the first candle. She placed the flame of the candle she held to the unlit wick until it caught. As she went to the next, Eliza asked casually. 

“I heard you had two visitors last night, Ginger. Is that correct?”

Ginger paused, and the light in the room wobbled, as she shook with the question. Eliza said nothing. She simply waited for an answer.

Ginger lit the next candle and said, “Yes, ma’am,” in an unsteady voice.

“Who were they.”

Ginger lit the next, it took a few tries as the candle in her hand shook horribly, making the wax drip down the stick like tears. 

“Who were they, Ginger, and do not think of lying to me. You have a single chance to tell me the truth,” then she added with promise, “it will be worse if you lie to me.” 

Ginger looked at her. The desperation in her eyes pleased Eliza. She would tell the truth; it was plain as day. 

Ginger didn’t turn around. “It was Miss Lambe and Miss Heywood from Sanditon,” she whispered in a shaky voice. Every muscle in her body was tense as she moved to the next candle.

Eliza said nothing. The tension built in the air, until it tingled in anticipation across her skin. She watched and waited as Ginger walked around the room lighting candles as she went. When she was done, Ginger made her way to Eliza and set the trembling candle on the desk next to her. 

Eliza smiled at her, cold and bloodless, then swung back and hit Ginger with the back of her hand. Ginger cried out and fell to the floor. She curled into a ball, like a turtle trying to retreat into a shell that no longer existed. She knew what came next. Eliza reared back and kicked her booted foot into Ginger’s abdomen. Eliza would leave her face alone, no need to bruise the maid overly much. Too many questions came with that. It was better to leave a small mark, a reminder for Ginger that was easily explained away. Maids could be so clumsy after all.

Eliza stood over her. She looked at her from under lowered lids. “What did they want,” she asked, her voice warning it wanted only truth.

Ginger didn’t reply, she merely sobbed.

Eliza kicked her again and enjoyed the feeling of her pointed toe connecting with her maid’s hip. She would be black and blue beneath her dress, a healthy reminder of who was in charge and who deserved her full truth and loyalty.

“Speak, Ginger,” Eliza whispered as she bent forward. “Or the pain will be much worse.”

“They wan-“, Ginger sobbed, unable to finish. She tried again, “They want-They wanted my help to prove you poisoned your husband and his nephew,” she said on a choked breath.

Bright red spots popped up in Eliza’s vision and she lashed out, kicking Ginger twice more before turning to the desk and hurling the inkwell against the wall. It splattered across the hand painted wall paper and dripped like blood to the floor. The inkwell clattered to a stop on the hardwood and pooled into a perfect little circle of darkness. 

She watched the ink seep into the wood, forever marring the grain. The room was eerily quiet, only the quiet sobs from Ginger could be heard. She looked up at the wall, studying the trails of ink enveloping the red roses painted on the wallpaper; and a strange sense of peace settled over her as the walls bled black. She straightened her collar and pulled the sleeves of her gown back into place. With one breath she regained her composure and turned to raise a brow at the heaving mess at her feet. 

She clasped her hands behind her back and smiled in cold resolve. She was done playing. It was time to take the other players off the board, and she knew just how to do it.

##### Charlotte POV – There is hope.

Charlotte stood in front of Sidney’s bedroom door, hand poised to knock, and tried to shake the desperate melancholy that had taken hold of her since leaving Ginger. They had the truth from her mouth, and yet they couldn’t prove it. Charlotte understood why Ginger was scared. Eliza threatened to destroy her entire world if Ginger didn’t prove her loyalty every single day. It hurt Charlotte’s soul that someone could be so thoroughly caught under another person’s vicious thumb. 

The idea that the man she loved, Mr. Sidney Parker, would be forced to entangle himself with that black widow, made Charlotte want to vomit. He didn’t deserve a fate that dire. He had proven himself the best of gentlemen. She gave herself a wry smile. Of course, she hadn’t always believed so, and he did earn her ire at the start, being prejudiced against her country upbringing. He treated her as a pest, and a naïve, annoying one at that. Of course, she considered him a snob who made her friend’s life miserable. To say they had a rocky start, was an understatement. They each had misconceptions of the other, and it took time, and the ability to acknowledge when they misjudge each other, to become friends, and then something more. 

It was strange to know that the man she first met turned into the man she couldn’t imagine living her life without. It killed her to know that she may not have a choice in the matter. If they couldn’t find another way to get the proof they needed, then Sidney would be forced to honor the deal he first made with Eliza. It didn’t matter that Marcus was willing to ensure that Tom’s debts were paid, Eliza would stop at nothing, including torturing his family, if she didn’t get her way. Sidney would never risk them for his own happiness, and neither would she.

Her hand was still raised to knock when the door opened and Sidney’s handsome, surprised, face appeared. She loved him so much.

“Charlotte?” 

“Good morning, Sidney.”

He smiled and Charlotte took a step forward. He moved to the side and she entered his room. It wasn’t proper, but she didn’t give a fig about society’s rules at the moment. She could very well have limited time to be with Sidney and she wasn’t going to waste a moment on being proper. She loved him. He loved her. They would capture as much time together as possible. 

When he turned to her, after shutting the door, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. She lay her head on his chest and was comforted by the sound of his heart beating. She raised her hand and laid it over the thudding in his chest.

He kissed the top of her head as he pulled her closer to him.

“It only beats for you, you know that, right?” When she didn’t speak, he continued, “When you left Sanditon that day, you took my heart with you. It was merely a shell until you found me on the cliff walk. When we kissed again, I felt it beat true. It beats for you, Charlotte. It beats only for you.”

A tear trailed down Charlotte’s face and she let it go. She turned and placed her chin on his chest so she could look up at him. He in turn, brought his eyes to hers’. Gently, he reached up and wiped the tear on her cheek with his thumb, smoothing the skin, and her soul.

“I love you, so much, Sidney Parker. You do know that, don’t you?”

“I do, and I return that love and more. You know that as well?”

She nodded.

He leaned down and placed the sweetest of kisses on her brow, before his arms tightened around her.

“We will find a way,” he said, fiercely. “We have to.”

She nodded but didn’t speak.

They stood wrapped in each other’s arms, both lost in the feeling of the other, when a knock sounded on the door. 

Sidney placed one last kiss on Charlotte’s brow before he let her go and answered the summons. It was Georgiana and Marcus.

“Do you know where Charlotte is?” She looked past Sidney and saw Charlotte. “Oh, you are here, good, we have excellent news.” Georgiana swept past Sidney and rushed to Charlotte taking her hands in her own. 

“What? What is it?” Charlotte asked, hope blossoming in her chest. Had they found another way?

“I received a note.” Georgiana waved it at her. “It is from Ginger.”

Charlotte reached out and plucked the note from Ginger’s grasp. “What does it say?”

“She said that Eliza has taken a day trip and will not return until the evening,” Georgiana reported eagerly. “Ginger said to come over to continue our conversation. She is going to help us!” Georgiana beamed over at Marcus, who smiled widely back at her.

Charlotte looked at Sidney and saw hope enter his eyes, though he did not smile. He walked over calmly and took the note from her hand. He studied the script, and Charlotte studied him. She could see concern etch across his features. “What if it is a trap?” Sidney said.

“What do you mean?” Georgiana asked.

“I mean, what if Eliza found out that you went to see Ginger yesterday, and then had Ginger write the note to lure us over to her place.”

They all stood in stunned silence at the thought, and a shot of fear sizzled through Charlotte. Was it possible?

“I would not put anything past that woman,” Georgiana muttered.

“Neither would I,” Marcus said as he studied Sidney. “You are right. We should not underestimate her. My brother did, and it cost him his life. If we decide to do this, we will need to be armed for this excursion, just in case.”

Charlotte swallowed hard and felt ill at the thought of Sidney and Marcus carrying weapons. It only solidified the knowledge that Eliza was not to be trifled with. Charlotte prayed that using the weapons would not be necessary, but if Sidney was correct and it was a trap, it was better to be prepared.

“Maybe we should not risk it?” Sidney said. He looked at Charlotte and worry for her poured out of his eyes. “I could not bear it if anything happened to either of you.” 

Charlotte’s heart kicked up, and she wanted to agree, not for her safety, but for his. Her anger, and dare say, hate, for Eliza intensified with the concern. This awful woman was the reason they were in this predicament, but they needed to find a way out. 

Charlotte turned to Sidney and placed her hand on his cheek. He reached up and put his hand over hers’. She gave him a smile. “We have to go, Sidney” Charlotte said, rubbing her thumb across his cheekbone. “If we are to have any hope of a happy future, we have to go.” He closed his eyes. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a light kiss to his mouth, not caring that Marcus and Georgiana were watching. “We will go, but we will go prepared.”

Georgiana nodded. “I agree, and we will try to avoid going in the house. If there is a trap, that is where it will be laid. We can try and get Ginger to go for a walk with us.”

“Excellent idea,” Charlotte said.

“We will also leave a note for Lady Susan, so she is aware of what we are doing, and she can get help if we don’t return by a certain time,” Georgiana added.

“Susan is not here?” Sidney asked.

“No, she had a summons from the palace and left about a half an hour ago,” Marcus said. “The Prince Regent just returned from a two-week trip and wished to see her.”

Sidney nodded. “We will send her a note to the palace, explaining our plan and our suspicion of a possible trap. If we do not return by this afternoon, she should go to the authorities.”

They were all quiet for a moment before Charlotte said, “Well, let us go. The sooner we take care of this, the sooner we can resume our lives without the threat of Eliza Campion.

##### 30 Minutes Later

The carriage pulled to a stop in the back of Eliza’s townhome. They sat in the carriage and observed the townhouse before going in. It was quiet. The red brick with black wrought iron balconies and sash windows looked completely normal, though very still. Charlotte was sure it was her imagination, as none of these homes was every completely still unless it sat vacant. There was too much bustle on the insides as servants went about the daily routine that kept the household running.

“I have a bad feeling,” Sidney said.

“As do I,” Marcus agreed.

Charlotte looked at Georgiana, who looked paler than she did that morning. She was pretty sure Georgiana felt the same way. “I think we all have that feeling,” Charlotte said, and Georgiana nodded in agreement. Charlotte looked at the men. “Do you have your pistols ready?”

“Yes.” Sidney and Marcus transferred them to their great coat pockets. “We are ready.” He turned to the women. “Remember, we want to avoid going in the house if at all possible. We will see if we can get her to come out and go for a walk, instead.”

The women nodded and stood. Charlotte took Georgiana’s hand before saying, “We are off to the lion’s den, again,” Charlotte said. Georgiana gave her a tremulous smile.

The four descended the carriage with Charlotte staying close to Sidney, and Marcus to Georgiana. Sidney took the lead and Marcus brought up the rear with the ladies protected between them. The gentlemen kept a wary eye on their surroundings, trying to be prepared for anything.

They made it to the back door without incident. Sidney knocked. After a few moments the door was answered by Ginger herself. She was pale except a small bruise forming on her right cheekbone, her red hair appearing brighter against the lack of color in her cheeks.

“Hello, Ginger,” Georgiana said, peeking out from behind Sidney. “These men are Mr. Sidney Parker, and Lord Huxley, Earl of Dorset.” She smiled. “Gentlemen, this is Eliza’s ladies’ maid, Ginger.”

Ginger curtsied and looked ill.

“We received your note, Ginger.” Charlotte said, putting their plan of taking Ginger for a walk into action. “Would you like to go on a walk with us? We could finish our discussion without anyone overhearing.”

Ginger shook her head. “That isn’t necessary. When Mrs. Campion goes on a day trip, the household staff clears out. They will be back in a couple of hours to start preparing for the evening, but we won’t be interrupted before then.”

Sidney gave a smile and tried again. “It is a lovely day, why don’t we take advantage of it? Surely, you wouldn’t mind being free from the stifling household on such a fine day?”

Ginger shook her head. “What I have to show you is in her hidden room. There is physical proof of her crime against your uncle and brother,” she said looking at Marcus before turning to Sidney and continuing, “as well as proof of her crime against you and others. Everything you need is in the room.” She turned and walked into the kitchen. “Follow me,” she called.

She was gone before they could protest. 

“Damn,” Sidney said under his breath. He turned to Marcus and they shared a look. Charlotte narrowed her eyes. She knew exactly what Sidney was going to propose before he opened his mouth, and she wasn’t having any of it.

“Charlotte, you and Georgiana go to the carriage. If you here a shot, or any raucous, order the driver to take you straight to the magistrate.”

“No,” Charlotte and Georgiana said in unison.

“Please-“ Sidney didn’t finish because Charlotte held up her hand.

“No, Sidney. We are in this together. Now, let’s go.” She swept past him and Georgiana followed.

She heard him curse again. “Wait!” he called, hurrying after them and resuming his lead of the group. He pulled his pistol out of his pocket and held it to his side, out of sight, but ready in an instant. Charlotte looked toward Marcus and saw him do the same. The pistols were visible, but not instantly as their great coats partially enveloped them.

They found Ginger in the hallway, waiting for them as she wringed her hands together. When they were closer, she turned and opened the parlor room door. They followed. It looked like any other parlor room with brocade furniture, intricate rug with a pair of couches placed in mind for conversation with a coffee table between them. A desk and chair stood against a wall while floor to ceiling bookcases stood against another. Charlotte looked at every wall and didn’t see any other doorways except the one they used. How were they to get to the secret room from here?

She watched as Ginger went to the bookcase and pulled a book off the shelf. She then reached in and pushed at the wall. There must have been a lever, or some sort of trigger, because they all heard a soft snick and then the bookcase pulled free of the wall and revealed a darkened stairwell that went down below the foundation of the house.

Ginger grabbed a candle and lit it. She turned to the group. “Please follow me.” She started down the stairs. 

“I don’t like this,” Marcus said.

“I agree.” Sidney grabbed Charlotte’s hand and Marcus took Georgiana’s, then men readied their guns, “Ladies, stay close to us.”

Charlotte squeezed his hand and followed. They began their descent and stepped into the room below. 

##### Sidney POV – Think fast.

Sidney looked at the underground room, he expected to see Eliza, or her henchmen, but it was empty. Still he readied the gun in his right hand while holding tight to Charlotte with his left. His gut wrenched and roiled with the odd sensation that all was not right. The room was disturbing and obviously decorated by an egomaniac. 

The tapestry of Eliza as a queen with a man kneeling, and bleeding, at her feet spoke volumes. The fact that the settee sat in front of the scene, as if placed their so she could sit, or lay, and gaze at the imagining made him queasy. The privacy screen next to it probably housed a wardrobe with the dress and crown from the tapestry. He would bet on it. 

The rest of the room was odd. The table was set with two golden goblets and a crystal carafe of wine. The wall next to desk was stained with ink as well as the floorboards, as if the inkwell had been thrown in a fit of rage. The entire space sent chills up his spine. He truly wished he had forced the ladies back to the carriage, even if that meant tying up Charlotte and Georgiana. He glanced to Marcus, who looked equally disturbed, he had no doubt that Marcus would not have protested keeping the women from this place by any means necessary.

Ginger stopped, looked at the group and gestured to a wall. “All of her secrets are on the shelves here. Each box holds one. That will be all the damning evidence you need.”

They all turned and found wall to ceiling shelves, each holding several boxes, most of them intricate, in gold and silver with jewel encrusted lids. There were more than thirty on the shelves. 

“Oh my,” Charlotte whispered. 

The bad feeling in Sidney’s gut intensified. This den of secrets spoke of a corrupt mind, and a mind like that wasn’t easy to anticipate. They underestimated Eliza; he could feel it like a neck felt the anticipation of the guillotine before the blade fell. They never should have come here. He looked around the room, expecting to find someone sneaking up on them, but no one was there.

“One of these contains the vial of poison she used on your uncle and brother,” Ginger said, quietly. “She always writes a journal entry about her secret and puts it within the box along with a keepsake.” Ginger winced. “They are her treasures.”

A shadow stepped out from behind the privacy screen and Sidney’s blood chilled with the laugh that came from it. It was Eliza, followed by her hulking footmen who flanked her sides. She carried two double flintlock pistols; one in each hand. That was four shots; one for each of them. Charlotte’s grip tightened on his hand.

“She’s right,” Eliza cooed. “They are my treasures, and I think they will stay that way.” She grinned, raised the pistols, and smiled, evilly.

She was going to shoot. He could see it in her eyes. “No!” Sidney roared and pushed Charlotte away; she fell to the floor near the table. He could hear Marcus do the same with Georgiana. Sidney raised his gun; it was too late. Eliza opened fire. 

Charlotte and Georgiana screamed. Sidney felt a punch as the bullet ripped through the sleeve of his great coat, he felt a horrible pressure and his arm went numb. He couldn’t feel his hand and his pistol clattered to the floor. He was sure he was shot, but it didn’t hurt. Shouldn’t it hurt? He looked down and saw the shredded material of his coat ,and his mind registered that it would be ruined. 

He turned and found Marcus, pistol raised toward Eliza; hate in his eyes, but he didn’t fire. He whipped his head back toward their torturer and found her smiling evilly. Why didn’t Marcus fire? He wondered. Then he noticed where her other gun was aimed and fear shot into his gut. It was aimed directly at the ladies. 

They were still on the floor, but Georgiana struggled to hold Charlotte back as she tried to free herself so she could go to Sidney. He wished he could hold her, and calm the panic he saw on her face, but he couldn’t. 

“Sidney!” She cried, tears spilling from her eyes.

He looked at her and shook his head. “Stay there, Charlotte, I’m fine,” he tried to assure her. It was mostly true. His arm was still numb and other than pressure, he didn’t feel any pain.

“You aren’t fine! She shot you.” Charlotte looked murderously at Eliza.

“I’m fine.” He turned and looked at Marcus, who still held the gun on Eliza. He needed him to surrender the weapon. “Put it down Marcus,” Sidney said, calmly. “She will shoot them.”

“I’d listen to him Marcus,” Eliza sing-songed, “I have plans, and they don’t include killing the ladies just yet” her vile grin widened, “but if you don’t drop your gun, I’m willing to adjust my plans.”

Marcus looked at Sidney, then over to Georgiana and Charlotte. Sidney could see the internal battle he waged, before he cursed, and dropped the gun. 

“Good. Wonderful.” Eliza looked to her footmen. “Would you mind tying up the gentlemen, and be sure to bind my fiancé’s arm. I have plans for him, and his bleeding to death would ruin things.” She looked at Ginger. “Ginger, tie up the women, bind their hands,” she narrowed her eyes when Ginger didn’t move, “now!”

The sharp word, sparked movement, and Ginger hurried forward, grabbing the bindings the shorter footman handed her. 

Charlotte’s eyes never left Sidney’s, and he couldn’t look away either. She was his everything, and if they were going to die, then he would look at her as much as possible before that occurred.

The taller footman pulled Sidney’s coat from his arms, and a burning sensation started in his bicep as the garment was wrenched off. He gritted his teeth; it seemed the numbness was wearing off. Sidney glanced down and found his snow-white sleeve soaked in blood. The footman took hold of the material and ripped it, revealing the ruined skin beneath. Blood seeped from the hole in his bicep, and the rest of the arm was drenched red, with crimson droplets dripping from his fingertips. 

Charlotte cried out, and he whipped his head around to find her eyes, as the footman placed a long strip of cloth around the bullet wound and pulled tight. An intense burning sensation shot up his arm. He gritted his teeth harder while sweat popped out on his brow. He fought the urge to curse viciously, because he didn’t want to worry Charlotte any more than his being shot already had. 

The footman kept a grip on Sidney’s shoulder after he finished binding him. Sidney wrenched his shoulder away and fire swept up his arm, making nausea roil in his gut. He swallowed hard and immediately stilled his attempts to free himself from the footman’s grip. He was too weak to make a difference. He needed to bide his time.

Charlotte looked behind him and Sidney turned his head. Marcus was being bound by the other footman. The man had his eyes glued to Georgiana’s and Sidney found nothing but pain and regret in their gazes, their emotions mirrored his own. 

“Ginger, move the desk chair against the wall and put Georgiana in it.”

Sidney turned back to the ladies and found that Ginger had finished securing Georgiana and was putting her in the desk chair, per Eliza’s instruction. 

Ginger moved to Charlotte next. 

“Put Charlotte in the chair at the table, Ginger.” Eliza smiled evilly.

Ginger looked at her nervously, and then pulled Charlotte up, sitting her in the chair at the table. Sidney tried to tell her, through his gaze, that he loved her. She gave him a tremulous smile and returned the affection with a loving gaze of her own.

Eliza lowered her gun and walked toward Sidney, but Sidney ignored her, concentrating on the love of his life. 

Eliza stood on her tip toes and whispered, “You’re going to watch her die,” she said with relish. 

Sidney felt his heart contract as the horror of that sentence sank into his mind. No! He stared at Charlotte as Ginger bound her hands. This can’t be happening! Ginger leaned in and whispered something to Charlotte. Charlotte’s eyes moved from his face to look at Ginger sharply. After a moment she turned her focus back to him. Was he imagining things, or did she have a spark of hope in her gaze?

Eliza turned back to Charlotte just as Ginger finished binding her hands. Ginger scuttled away and Charlotte sat up straight and stared defiantly at her captor.

“You won’t get away with this,” Charlotte said. “We sent a note to Lady Susan at the palace. If we do not return, she will know where to look, and who is to blame. You won’t escape justice, Eliza.”

“Oh no!” Eliza exclaimed, and then smiled with complete contempt. “Do you mean this note?” She reached into her pocket and removed the parchment penned by Charlotte’s hand. 

Sidney wanted to scream his rage. How did she get hold of the note?

“As soon as I heard you came to visit Ginger, I had men watching Lady Susan’s house. I instructed them to leave nothing to chance. When the servant left with the note, one of my men intercepted them and relieved them of their note.” She grinned. “So, you see, no one is coming for you, which really is best for my plans, because we are going to have a pleasant afternoon.” She looked at Sidney. “Well, I’m going to have a pleasant afternoon. I doubt any of you will enjoy what I have planned.”

Sidney hated her, and it made him sick that he ever thought himself in love with such and awful, vile, despicable person. She was very good at the act, and he hated her for it. 

“First, I think I will have Charlotte toast to my triumphs of the past.” Eliza set the pistols down on the desk and walked to the shelves. 

Sidney turned and watched her walk to a gold box encrusted with rubies, diamonds and emeralds. She opened the lid and pulled out a vial. “This is the poison I used to murder your uncle and brother, Marcus.” She held up the clear container

“You are vile,” Marcus spat, rage etched on his face as he struggled to get free from the footman who held him.

Eliza tsked. “Is that anyway to talk to the woman who holds your life, and the life of your love, in her hands?”

“You are going to kill us anyway, why shouldn’t I speak the truth,” he said in disgust.

Eliza’s grin fell. “Because, Marcus,” she said with clenched teeth, “I can make Georgiana suffer for days before I end it, and I’ll make you watch.”

Marcus looked at Georgiana and clenched his jaw shut, but hate spewed from the look he shot Eliza.

Eliza’s grin returned. “Good, I’m glad we are all on the same page.” She turned back to Charlotte. “Now, as I was saying, Charlotte will toast to my past triumphs, and I will toast her death.” Eliza set the box and vial on the table and reached for the carafe. She poured wine into two glasses. She positioned her body so the men and Georgiana could see her next action. She picked up the vial and, to Sidney’s horror, dumped the entire contents into Charlotte’s glass.

“No!!” Sidney stepped forward ignoring the pain that shot up his arm. The footman gripped him tighter and Sidney wrenched at him desperately trying to get to Charlotte. He didn’t know what he was going to do once he did, but that didn’t stop him. He needed to get to her. 

Eliza turned and slammed her fist into Sidney’s bullet wound. Pain and nausea sent him to his knees. He leaned over and wretched. Nothing came up, but the pain weakened him and he felt impotent. He looked up, and his eyes found Charlotte, they pleaded for her forgiveness with their gaze. Tears poured from her eyes, and he hated himself for putting her in this situation. If he had loved her less, this would not be happening. Tears blurred his vision.

A crash sounded from behind him. Sidney whipped his head around, hoping for a miracle, but instead found a whole row of shelves had crashed to the floor. The intricate boxes and their contents scattered across the floorboards. Ginger apologized profusely and knelt to the floor, cleaning up the mess. 

Eliza screamed and rushed forward. “What did you do!!!” She reached out and slapped Ginger, knocking her to the floor. She reached down and yanked her up by her hair. She slapped her again. 

Sidney struggled again, angered to see someone so mistreated, but the footman slapped his wound and he sopped. 

Ginger cried out and held her hand to her head where Eliza’s grip in her hair held tight. That seemed to make Eliza angrier, and she swiped at her maid again, making blood drip from her nose. “You will clean this up later, and if any of my treasures are damaged, you will pay for them,” she leaned her face close to the maid’s, “and I don’t mean with money, Ginger. You know that, don’t you?”

Ginger sobbed and nodded.

“Good, now, get up and go untie Charlotte’s hands. I want her to feed the poison to herself.”

Sidney felt pity for the maid. She had lived in fear and torture for so long, and it would only continue after they were gone. If only they had been able to gather the proof and put Eliza away. Only it wasn’t to be. Eliza’s crazy mind was winning. He turned back to Charlotte who stared intently at him. Her eyes shining with hope. He wasn’t sure why; Sidney couldn’t see a way out of this. Eliza had the upper hand.

Eliza looked at her footmen. “Move the gentlemen to the chairs around the table. I want them to have a front row seat to the fun.” 

The footmen moved them Sidney and Marcus forward and settled them in the chairs across the table from Charlotte. They stayed behind the men, hands holding them in their seats. 

Georgiana sat off to the side in the desk chair against the wall near the desk. She was close enough to view the entire debacle. She stared intently at Charlotte, as did Sidney. Marcus’ gaze was locked to Georgiana. Sidney expected her to be a distraught mess, but her face held only intensity.

Ginger stumbled to the table; Charlotte turned and gazed up at Ginger as she untied her hands. When done, Charlotte reached for Ginger’s hands, took them in her own and whispered, “thank you.” 

Ginger gave her a tremulous smile before stepping back.

Sidney felt his heart fill to bursting. Charlotte was so full of compassion, even in a hopeless situation. She would leave this world with an indelible mark of goodness and love. She was spectacular.

“The amount of poison I put in your glass will kill you in minutes, and it won’t be pleasant,” she added with glee. “Now, Charlotte, lift your glass and toast me,” Eliza said. “Go on,” she encouraged. 

When Charlotte still didn’t move, Eliza narrowed her eyes, then turned, walked to the desk, and picked up one of the pistols. She stepped over to Sidney and put it to his head, pulling the hammer back and priming it.

The muzzle dug into Sidney’s skull, but it didn’t bother him as much as the fear that jumped into Charlotte’s eyes.

“Unless you want your lover’s brains to decorate Marcus’ face, lift your glass and toast me.” 

Charlotte lifted her chin and reached for the glass; eyes glued to Eliza’s. She lifted the golden goblet in the air and said in a strong, clear voice. “To you Eliza, and all of your past sins, may you get what you deserve.” Charlotte held the glass aloft.

“Now, drink all of it at once.”

Sidney’s heart stopped as Charlotte brought the glass to her lips. He lunged, ignoring the pain in his arm as he tried to get to Charlotte, but it was too late. She drank, and continued drinking, draining the glass. He went limp.

She set the glass down and stared defiantly at Eliza, before turning her gaze to Sidney. 

“I love you, Sidney. I’m sorry to put you through this.”

“I love you, Charlotte!” he said, fiercely. “I love you!”

Charlotte winced and doubled over, bringing her hands to her stomach. She groaned, moaned and writhed, obviously in pain. The poison had begun to work it’s black magic.

Sidney screamed and struggled to get free. Marcus jumped and strained as well.

“Hold them!” Eliza ordered. 

The footman’s grip tightened and despair filled Sidney. “Charlotte! No!” he screamed.

Charlotte gasped and writhed. Her mouth opened on a silent scream. She fell forward arms limp at her sides, her cheek rested against the tabletop. She stared at Sidney, while a single tear trailed from her eye to her nose. It dangled for a moment before it dropped to the wooden surface. 

Sidney howled as he watched the love of his life dying in front of his eyes. All the times he experienced with Charlotte flashed through his mind. Sailing boats with the kids; him calling her, “Admiral Heywood”; the day on the beach when she came upon him sea bathing nude; dancing with her at the ball in London; kissing her on the cliff walk; nearly kissing her again in the bathing cart during the flash storm; telling her he loved her; her telling him that she loved him. 

Each memory flooded his mind one after the other, but one memory, filled with his regret, returned at the end of the reel. It was the day of the Regatta, after Eliza humiliated Charlotte, with his unintentional help, and she fled. He followed and tried to explain, but he made a mess of it, being unsure of what he wanted. She asked him then, with tears in her eyes, what he wanted from her. He didn’t answer, and she walked away, crying, in obvious pain. He hated himself at that moment, and he regretted not saying what was in his heart. The answer to her questions was simple, he wanted everything from her. Everything that mattered. Her love, her heart, her very soul, and now it was too late to make up for that hurt he caused her that day, and all of the other days of their early relationship when he was too blind, and stupid, to see her worth. It was too late; she would be taken from him by the vile Eliza and he could do nothing but watch. 

Eliza put her gun down on the table, picked up her own goblet, looked at Charlotte, and said, “To Charlotte, for shuffling off this mortal coil and giving me what I deserve.” She grinned evilly and drained her glass, slamming it to the table before cackling.

Charlotte’s eyes found Sidney’s and locked on them. Sidney’s heart shattered as her body went limp. “I’m sorry, Charlotte. I’m sorry. I love you. I love you, so much. You are everything to me. Everything.” He sobbed, uncaring that tears fell unbidden from his eyes. “I love you.”

She mouthed, “I love you,” and with a shuddering breath, closed her eyes.

Sidney roared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all is lost readers, I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

#### Chapter 11

##### Charlotte POV – Not dead yet.

Sidney’s roar of pain ripped through Charlotte, and she struggled to lay very still on the table. She cracked her eyes open, the barest amount, and pain shot through her; seeing the utter devastation and recklessness in Sidney as he struggled in his chair, hatred for Eliza spewing from his eyes. Charlotte despised that she was forced to fake her death without him knowing the truth, but it had been the only way.

I’m sorry, my love, she thought. I’m so sorry! 

Charlotte tore her eyes from Sidney and stared at the gun on the table. It was only a foot away from her head. She had wanted to wait until the poison had started to effect Eliza, causing confusion and allowing her cover to grab the weapon, but Sidney was going to have to be distraction enough. Slowly she inched her hand, which had been hanging limply at her side, up, ready to spring and grab the gun when the moment was right. 

All eyes were on Sidney as he struggled, so she moved her hand a little faster, then Sidney reared back, loosening the grip of the footman holding him to the chair. He stood and turned, hands bound behind his back, blood dripping from his wounded arm; he headbutted the man. The footman stumbled back, clutching his nose. Marcus, seeing an opportunity, jumped up and did the same.

At that moment, Eliza reached for the gun on the table. 

No! Charlotte sprang up and grabbed it first. In a single smooth move, she pulled back the hammer, leaned in, and placed the muzzle against Eliza’s head. Eliza froze at the sound of the deadly click just above her ear.

“Stop!” Charlotte screamed.

The men ceased moving. The footmen’s eyes widened, Marcus whipped his head around in disbelief, but Sidney turned his head slowly, as if afraid of what he might, or might not, find.

“Charlotte?!” Sidney whispered with shock and awe. He blinked several times and then collapsed to his knees; wonder and disbelief etched in his face. She wanted to go to him. To hold him, to apologize, to never let him go, but they weren’t done yet.

“No, this can’t be happening. You’re dead!” Eliza yelled, shrilly. “I watched you take the poison; you drank it!

“No, Eliza,” Charlotte said, calmly, “you did.”

The room grew still, and for a split moment, no one breathed. The air was thick with confusion and doubt. 

Horror crossed Eliza’s face, along with a frisson of fear. Charlotte could see it in her eyes; she knew it was true. Maybe her stomach felt a little off, maybe the pain had begun, either way, Charlotte could see that she knew she was going to die.

“Ginger, untie them.” Charlotte ordered as she gestured to Sidney, Georgiana and Marcus. As Ginger moved toward them, Charlotte leaned down and grabbed one of the pistols that Marcus and Sidney had brought into the room. It had been kicked under the table during the earlier scuffle.

Suddenly, she saw movement from the footmen. She swung the double barrel gun in their direction while shoving the pistol she just grabbed against Eliza’s head. “You two stand in the corner,” she ordered them, as Ginger untied Marcus. 

The footmen looked at each other, clearly trying to determine if they could take Charlotte. 

“Don’t be fools. As your mistress has said, on more than one occasion, I’m a country girl. I know how to shoot. In fact, I shoot better than half the boys in my county. I can certainly unload both of these barrels in you before you took a step toward me.” 

The footmen raised their hands and walked back to the corner.

Done untying Marcus, Ginger moved to work on Sidney’s bindings.

Free of his restraints, Marcus moved to untie Georgiana. The moment she was free, she wrapped her arms around Marcus and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back. “It’s over, love,” he assured her as she rained kisses along his cheekbone. She hugged him one last time before she pulled back. Marcus kissed her nose and stood, grabbing her bindings, as well as his own. He went to the footmen, shoved them in the chairs, and trussed them up. 

Charlotte was relieved to see Georgiana and Marcus uninjured. She turned back to their captor, turned prisoner, and could see the poison had begun to take effect. Eliza’s face was pale and sweaty, and her breathing had begun to come quicker and quicker. She shook her head, as if trying to clear it, before she doubled over and screamed in pain. She fell, writhing, to the floor. Her screams radiated through the room, and then became moans as she clenched her teeth and arched back; all of the tendons in her neck stretched to the point of breaking, as she tried desperately to escape the pain. All eyes, except Sidney’s, were on the villainess thrashing in agony on the floor. 

Ginger finished freeing Sidney, and he wasted no time. He stood and darted to Charlotte, scooping her up with his good arm and moving them away from Eliza.

He leaned down and kissed her hard. She returned his kiss, putting all of her love into that brief moment. He pulled his head back and placed his forehead against hers’ before he whispered in utter agony, “I thought you were dead, Charlotte.”

“I’m so sorry, Sidney,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry, I had to fake dying. It was the only way to be sure she would drink the poison.” She looked over at their tormentor.

Eliza stared up at Charlotte; hatred in her gaze; her face riddled with pain and the beginnings of discoloration. She didn’t have long to live.

A moment later, Georgiana, Marcus and Ginger joined Charlotte and Sidney across the room. 

They stared at Eliza, dying at their feet, and the footmen tied to the chairs. Charlotte turned, reached up, and stroked Sidney’s cheek once before handing him the gun, keeping one for herself. She stepped out of his arms and moved closer to Eliza. She knelt down next to her. Eliza was moments from death, but still managed to radiate hate as she looked at Charlotte. She was too ill to say a word, only wheezing, labored breaths could be heard. 

Charlotte looked at her intently. “You can thank Ginger for helping me fulfill my toast. You are finally getting what you deserve.” 

Charlotte turned and looked at the group. “Ginger saved us.” 

Ginger blushed but stood tall, her eye was blackening and her hair stood on end, thanks to Eliza’s mistreatment, but she looked stronger than Charlotte had ever seen her. “She tied one of my hands, but merely pretended to tie the other, leaving me free. While she was doing that; she told me to wait for her distraction, and then switch the glasses.” 

Charlotte smiled as Sidney leaned over and pulled Ginger into a huge one arm hug. Georgiana reached up and kissed Ginger’s cheek, while Marcus clasped her hand in a squeeze. 

“Thank you, Ginger,” Sidney said with reverence.

“Call me Victoriana,” she replied in a voice of strength that wobbled from misuse, and Georgiana beamed.

“Thank you, Victoriana,” Sidney said, happy to give her back the name that Eliza took from her.

“Yes, thank you, Victoriana,” Charlotte said as well. “You risked more pain by knocking the shelf free from the wall. You knew how she would react, and you did it anyway, despite the pain you would have to endure. Thank you.” 

Victoriana sighed. “I knew it was the only way to keep her attention long enough for you to switch the glasses.” She looked at all of them with tears in her eyes. “I’m so incredibly sorry that I wasn’t brave enough to help you yesterday. Truly. If I had, none of this would have happened.”

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is you found your strength and bravery when we needed it most. We won’t forget it.” 

Georgiana took Victoriana’s hand and squeezed it tight. “No, we will not.”

Charlotte turned back to Eliza; whose face was now swollen with dark patches of skin. She shouldn’t feel badly, after everything Eliza did to them, but she couldn’t help the pity that filled her as Eliza struggled to breathe. “I’m sorry you are going to die without love, and that the name, you tried to elevate so highly, will be besmirched. I’m saddened that you will have no one to mourn your death. Please, know I will pray you find redemption in the afterlife, and then I will not spare you another thought.”

That was all she could do. She would pray for her and then not think of her. Charlotte believed everyone should have a chance at redemption, if they so choose it, but thoughts of them, and their poor choices, should not ruin the lives of everyone else. Eliza chose this path for herself. She hurt others with no regard for anyone, or anything, except her own wants and desires. Those choices led her to this awful death. It was a sad waste of a life, but after this moment she would be done with Eliza Campion. 

Charlotte stood and walked back to Sidney. She wrapped her arms around him, placing her chin on his chest. He kissed her forehead and held her tight with his good arm. Georgiana held Marcus, but she reached out to Charlotte with her free hand and Charlotte held it tight. They all moved closer to each other and took comfort in the love they shared, some of the love was new, some of it was older, but all of it was true.

With that they heard a single rattle rasp from the dying woman at their feet. She took her last breath watching the lives she tried to destroy, blossom and bloom with love.


	12. Chapter 12

#### Epilogue

##### One Year Later

#####  Sidney POV – Happily Ever After

Sidney watched the love of his life cross the ballroom toward him with a beatific smile that was everything he had ever wanted, and his heart filled to nearly bursting. She fairly glowed in the golden gown she wore, and the diamond necklace he gave her, the night before their wedding, glistened in the candlelight. She was lovely as ever. The fact that her belly was rounded, with the life they created, only made her more beautiful. 

He watched as she stopped to chat with Georgiana and Marcus. The ladies smiled radiantly at each other while discreetly comparing the bumps of their growing children. Marcus reached out and took his wife’s hand. She gave him a smile while she chatted with Charlotte. 

Sidney was thrilled to see Georgiana so incredibly happy with the man she chose to share her life with, and he had to say that Marcus had not disappointed. He had made Georgiana smile at every turn during their, admittedly, short courtship. It was short because in the end Sidney could not deny them an end to their torture. He had been happy to walk Georgiana down the aisle to the man who became her husband. 

It had been a long road to get to where they were, happily married to the loves of their lives. It had taken weeks of untangling the web of deceit, lies and torture that Eliza had weaved around her life. The list of those affected was long and deep, though some good did come of it. Victoriana was now living comfortably, in a small hamlet outside of London, with her family. Marcus made sure she and her family would not want for anything. She was free to live a life serving no one but herself. It had been wonderful to see some good come quickly from the whole debacle.

Some good took longer. The first few weeks after defeating Eliza had been rough on Sidney. His arm, though not as seriously injured as it could have been, developed an infection. 

He frowned as he recalled the never-ending nightmare that ravaged his mind, while fever took hold of his body. In his mind, Charlotte drank the poison and lay dying, writhing in pain, calling his name while he tried to get to her, but every time he took a step toward her, she got further away. He woke every time with a scream trapped in his throat, while sweat poured from his body, and each time he woke in terror, she was there to soothe him. She never left his side. 

Once he was able bodied enough, the group of them returned to Sanditon. Sidney stayed at his home for exactly one night, alone, before he decided that life was too short. He set off for Willingden the next day and asked Charlotte’s father for her hand. Having heard all about Sidney in the letters from his daughter, Mr. Heywood gave his consent and even agreed to travel to Sanditon for the wedding. 

Sidney returned to Sanditon and took Charlotte on a picnic by the river. They went for a ride in the same boat where he taught her to row, and there he got to one knee and asked her to be his wife. She said yes, throwing her arms around him, upsetting the boat, and knocking them both into the water. They surfaced, soaking wet, and laughing. It took a long time to climb to shore, due to the kissing and touching that left them preoccupied, and even longer to return to town once they lay next to the water kissing, stroking, and relishing every moment together. 

Their engagement was short, their wedding tasteful and their happiness everlasting, or so it has been so far. Their relationship wasn’t perfect, and he didn’t want it to be. He enjoyed when his wife challenged him, and so did she.

Slowly, his mind came back to the ballroom, brilliantly lit with candles on every surface and gold brocade and white silk intricately decorated throughout. The room fairly glowed. His brother had truly out done himself. The room was lovely, though not as lovely as his wife. He watched as Charlotte smiled and laughed again, and he could bear it no longer. Sidney wound his way across the ballroom and made it over to Charlotte.

“There you are, Mrs. Parker,” he said teasingly. “I was waiting for you in the alcove but seeing you were waylaid, I decided to join you instead.”

“Yes, Mr. Parker,” she said with love shining in her eyes. “I was stopped by our most charming friends.” She beamed and Georgiana and Marcus who beamed right back. “We were discussing the latest developments of Sanditon.”

Sidney turned and smiled at Marcus and Georgiana. “How are the newest investors changing this little seaside resort?” 

He listened to their talk of more bathing carts and a promenade on the cliff walk and remembered how relieved he had been to know that Marcus would not be withdrawing the money that Eliza had given Tom to cover the damage from the fire. His brother, Mary, and the children had a secure future thanks to him and Georgiana. He owed the man a lot, but Marcus wouldn’t think of it. All he wanted was Sidney’s friendship. It turns out that he loved Sanditon, and so did Georgiana, much to Sidney’s surprise. He always thought she hated it, she told him that often enough, but it turned out she had only hated how lonely she was. 

Sidney’s relationship with Georgiana had improved greatly. They respected each other and, dare he say, loved each other as family. Charlotte was a great help with that as well. She and Georgiana were as close as sisters, and it warmed his heart to see it.

Tom and Mary joined their group, and after their welcome greetings, their conversation turned to mutual acquaintances. 

“How is Lady Susan?” Charlotte asked Marcus.

“She is as feisty as ever and is toting, to any and all, that she is the matchmaker of the century.” He smiled at them. “You both should know that she is taking full responsibility for your pairing.” He turned to Georgiana. “She is doing the same for ours’ as well.”

Georgiana laughed. “As she should!” She raised a brow at her husband. “She had a hand in helping me to see that I could trust you. I think you should send her a bouquet of flowers,” Georgiana teased.

“Well, if what you said is true, then I will send her an entire cart full,” Marcus said, “though I believe the Prince Regent has that covered. The last time I saw her she was sporting a beautiful ruby necklace, certainly fit for a princess.”

“Are you implying something?” Mary asked suspiciously, a twinkle in her eyes.

“No, truly not, it would be too much.” Tom exclaimed, as he looked at Marcus, seriousness seeping into his gaze. “But if it is true, and we are to be acquittanced to potential royalty, we should get them to Sanditon soon, so they can take in the sea air and fall much in love with the place.” He looked at Marcus, excitement in his eyes, while his wife rolled hers’. “Think of it, Marcus! If we can get the Prince Regent, and his affianced wife to be, in Sanditon, it will bring the beau monde in troves, we will scarcely be able to keep up with the traffic.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Marcus said with a raised brow. “As far as I am aware, no hands have been asked over and no promises made.

“Well, that is devastating news, devastating, indeed it is,” Tom said in despair.

Tom’s face fell and Sidney watched both Charlotte and Georgiana hide grins behind their hands. Mary smiled at them both conspiratorially. “Come, my dear, let us dance away the sadness.”

“Yes, yes, let us.” 

Mary smiled as she led her husband from the group.

With Mary and Tom off to the dance floor, the conversation slowed and Marcus took full advantage. He winked at Sidney and Charlotte before saying, “If you both will excuse us, my wife did promise me a dance as well,” Marcus said. “Shall we, Georgie?”

She beamed at her husband, “I thought you would never ask.”

Sidney and Charlotte watched the loving couple take the floor and contentment swirled in the air. Sidney had never seen two people more in love, except for maybe he and Charlotte.

He leaned down and whispered in Charlotte’s ear. “Shall we escape to a quiet corner, my love?”

Charlotte leaned into him. “I thought you would never ask,” she whispered in return. 

With those words he swept her out of the ball room and up the stairs. After a short trip down a hall they ended up on their balcony. It was the place they first sparred with words, and the place where he nearly proposed, the first time, before their worlds changed with a single candle, a fire, and a monstrous woman that nearly destroyed their lives. 

They stood between two potted trees with ornaments dancing on their leaves, and observed the ballroom. The attendees, dressed in their finery, swept in and out of each other’s space as they danced. It was a beautiful sight. Sidney turned to Charlotte.

“Do you remember the times that we stood here, looking out at the revelry?” he asked.

“How could I forget; we started our feud in this spot.”

He laughed before reminding her, “it is also where I nearly asked for you hand.”

She smiled wistfully. “How different things would have been, had the town not burned that night.”

He grew serious. “Do you regret what happened.”

She sighed and looked out over the crowd. He could see her eyes following Georgiana and Marcus. “No. I can’t regret it, though the pain was awful.” She looked at him. “So much good came out of stopping Eliza, it was worth it.”

He took her about the waist and pulled her toward him, enjoying the press of her belly to his. He relished the feel of their child between them, and he couldn’t wait to meet their newest addition. Charlotte was going to be a wonderful mother, and he couldn’t wait to raise their children together. 

“Are you happy?” he asked her.

“Yes,” she said simply, a gentle smile on her face as she reached up and cupped his cheek, brushing her thumb across his cheekbone. “Are you?”

“I have never, in my life, been so happy. I wake every morning with you in my arms, our child growing between us, and I wonder if I am dreaming.”

“It is no dream, Sidney.” She smiled at him. “Or, if it is, then I pray we never waken. I never thought to find such happiness and contentment in my life. I am so happy I could burst,” she smiled wryly before adding, “or maybe it is just my enormous stomach.” She looked down at herself and smoothed the gown over her belly. “I feel huge,” she said with a grimace.

“You are beautiful.” He stepped back to the shadow of one of the trees and pulled her closer. He tucked a curl behind her ear and let his finger draw a light line across her jaw. She shivered, and he grinned. He leaned down and brought the softest of caresses from his lips to her cheek, trailing his mouth down to hover scant millimeters from her lips before giving into the need and claiming her mouth. She returned his passion with more of her own, letting her tongue tease his lips, but no further. She smelled incredible, like lilac. He took his hand and wrapped it around her back, caressing the patch of bare skin between her shoulders. He enjoyed the velvety softness and couldn’t wait to get her home for the evening. He would show her exactly how much he loved her growing body.

He lifted his head. “Have I mentioned how much I love you?” he asked, kissing the tip of her nose.

“Not in the last several minutes.”

“How re-miss of me.” He lifted her hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a slow, lingering kiss to the back of it. “I love you, Charlotte Parker.”

She brought her hand to his cheek, lifting his face so their eyes could lock, and in that moment, he could see his entire world; past, present and future and it was good, it was all good, because of the love they shared. She brought her mouth forward, and pressed a kiss full of promises for a lifetime of love and happiness, to his. 

“I love you, Sidney Parker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for joining me on this adventure! 
> 
> I truly loved writing this story. Thank you to everyone who commented and cheered me on, you kept me going. Thank you for loving Sidlotte and Georgiana and for allowing Marcus into the group!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story, please leave a comment if you did :)


End file.
